Project Kryptonians X2
by SLITH
Summary: Set before Crisis on Earth X. Overgirl and Oliver are searching for a healthy Kara to fix Overgirl up, they go to Earth 38 but are ambushed and taken by Cadmus. What do they have in store for the two Supers? Alex/Kara, Overgirl/Oliver, Lane/Lillian
1. Crosshairs

Another Author, LVEZ and I came up with this story and we hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

She paced back and forth. The young woman shroud in black was obviously upset. "We are running out of time!" She hissed at the man sitting idly watching her pace back and forth.

Oliver leans back in his chair, drumming his finger tips together cooly as his mind goes over scenarios. "Patients my Love... it won't do us any good to get worked up." He wets his lips slowly before looking up at her, he stands up and moves to stand in front of her. Placing his hands onto her shoulders to keep her from moving he looks at her seriously, waiting for her to make eye contact with him. When she does he says calmly, "do you trust me?"

She nods silently. "But who can we choose? Some of the alternates are not even on Earth and don't even get me started on the evil Sorceress Kara that handed me my ass! I barely got out of there alive!"

He reaches up to caress her cheek, giving a deep sigh, "I know, we've had more downs than up. But I assure you, we will find you an alternative. I know it, and when we do-" he hears a beeping come from a computer and turns his head to address the technician.

"Well?" The technician types away frantically, after his leader's last outburst he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of another outburst. "It's... it's... we've got a lock on Earth 38, sir."

"Earth 38? Is this the one with the weak Kara they thought they found? But then lost her signature? You mean you finally found the weakling that I can actually take on and win? My body is not up to another beat down as before. Rao and I thought I was the badass! When did she become a damn magic user? I didn't even know we were capable of magic!" She pulled out of Oliver's hands. "If we even have a chance for a family… even if they have to splice our genes to make it happen... I need those organs!" She paused in her anger, "interesting how quite a few of the alternates did not even make it to Earth. They got way too close to the sun..." She put a hand back on Oliver's shoulder. "I guess it could be worse. At least I survived the sun." A tear fell from her eyes.

Oliver sighs and turns to watch her verbally attack the technician, hands on his hips, knowing all too well the frustrations and that deep down she is scared which is why she is lashing out. If they want to start a family, she needs the perfect heart, not one of a Kara who is battling cancer or whose been killed in saving her planet.

He nods and looks at her seriously, to anyone else he looks like he's about to plan an ambush but for her the eyes are full of love. "You survived and thrived, and you will continue to do so," he moves to the computer to look at what the tech is dealing with. "A few openings from another Earth, must be the one," he hits a few keys. "We leave at once," he turns to his wife and gestures for her to go to the pad they created for this objective of theirs.

"What if this Kara is not as weak? I am worried Oliver. My heart, lungs all our degrading due to the sun exposure in my useless fried up pod!" Her shoulders shook with pent up emotions. "Maybe I should just give up. The doctors told me I have less than one of your earth years. Rao if I were human I would be long dead!" She hissed viciously.

His hand drops to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze that he knows will not hurt her, "I understand you are scared, as am I. Which is what is helping me to fight this all the more. I am not going to lose you to her," he stands closer to her so his face is just inches from hers. "You are my wife," he says in a strong voice, "you are not giving up on our future anymore than I am. You are strong, with your strength we conquered this Earth and rule it. Our future offspring will follow in our footsteps... but before any of that can happen we need to get our heads in the game."

He places a hand onto each side of her face, looking her in the eye fiercely. "I refuse to leave you, refuse to give up on you and I know that you would never give up on me," his eyes dart between each of her eyes. "Now, what do you say we take down that little, naive Kara together? Put all that self doubt into a black hole and join me while we save the love of my life?" He offers her a confident smile before kissing her.

She kisses him passionately back, takes his hand and they step into the pad together. "I love you so much Oliver." She told him as they felt the familiar electrical arcs gently surround them to move them to the Earth 38 where an unsuspecting Kara awaited them.

* * *

"I am so sorry Kara! You know it was just the heat of the moment that I called you a stubborn alien. I realize how stupid I was and completely insensitive that was of me. You know I really didn't mean anything by it," Alex sat across from her sister, still noticing the hurt look in Kara's deep blue eyes. _Damn! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?_ She thought to herself.

"It's just that you fly in without _any_ concern for yourself and won't listen! You are stubborn Kara," she eyed her little sister thoughtfully. "Either way I should never emphasize the "a" word knowing how sensitive you are," she smiled and took her hand holding them tightly. "I just can't deal with losing you."

Kara remembers the time when Jeremiah came back and they got into a fight in her apartment hallway about family. She knows that what Alex is saying is true, that people say things in the heat of the moment. She is no exception, but it didn't change the fact that it hurts. Staring at the table top as she can't bring herself to look at Alex, she purses her lips and catches a glimpse in the corner of her eye at Alex most likely mentally kicking herself.

Looking at her finally she gives a weak smile, _I do rush in often..._ she thinks and gives Alex's hand a light squeeze in return. "You won't lose me Alex... you're right..." she eyes her, "I do fly in against orders and against my own better judgement," she concedes. "However I know I am not the only one who does it," she gives her a look.

Alex eyes her with a smirk. "I am sure I don't know what you are talking about. "She points at herself. "I don't take the risks you do! Yes I may get banged up and have my rugby moments. But I do it in the line of work. Kara it's like you deliberately fly in reckless with no concern about yourself. We had this talk.

Kara lifts her eye brows at Alex's comment, "and I don't do it in the line of work?" but she nods, "okay... I promise I'll try to hold back in the future."

"Do we need to do another psych eval on you? You know J'onn freaks when you get depressed. And seriously I am sorry for my stupidity and upsetting you," Alex says.

She groans at the mention of the psych evaluation. Sitting back in her seat she looks up at the ceiling light fixture briefly, "please, don't do that to me," she looks at Alex and finally smiles, "I know you're trying to look out for me... like big sisters do. I forgive you."

Kara looks up and grins at the sight of appetizers, taking a bite, "oh," she chews and swallows, "whatever happened to that robbery on those science projects?" and takes another one just as quickly as she took the first one.

"Well we think Cadmus is at the bottom of those discarded aliens. I know you are worried, but word is Lillian is still in prison. So at least we don't have _her_ to deal with. Our sources claim she is still there. I don't think we would have any reason to discount their statement. J'onn is trying to get validation that she is still there."

Kara thinks about it for a few moments, she wants to say _Alex you can't protect me from Cadmus or Lillian indefinitely_ but she doesn't want to get into it. "I know... I know..." she looks at Alex. "I love you, you know that?" She smiles in an attempt to lighten the mood. She had overheard Winn talking about a science fare where the majority was stolen. Fearing it can be used on aliens due to the fact that they won't elaborate and Winn being hush-hush. "Have you spoken with Maggie?"

"No. You know it's just too damn painful! I mean why would I reach out to her when I am the one that let her go? I _can't_ Kara. I want to - but I can't and won't," Alex says with finality.

Kara sighs and eats another appetizer, "I'm sorry, I know, Ruby mentioned you were thinking about her... I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought her up."

She hears her phone buzz and reads the text. "Shit! Okay don't panic but Lillian escaped yesterday. Our source was found dead in a closet. We need to get you to the DEO Now!" They quickly stand to exit the booth when Kara comes face to face with- herself.

She feels her heart skip a beat and she slides out of her seat, pulls out her wallet to pay for her food. When she turns she blinks and stares for a second, not believing her eyes.

" _Where_ are you going so quickly?" She taunted to Kara. Both Alex and Kara saw Oliver standing menacingly next to the doppelganger.

"Oh shit what the hell?" Alex stated shocked as she tried to back away from the two.

"You are coming with us little Kara. I need you desperately…" Overgirl smirked.

"Uhhh... who are you and..." she looks over Overgirl's shoulder to see Oliver and feels a chill run up her spine. Instinctively she moves her arm out to shield Alex feeling defensive, "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what is going on."

Overgirl waved her off. "It is a long story that we simply don't have the time for. My partner here has kryptonite tipped arrows - I know he is cheating. He would never use them on me... you however he might use them on. I would really rather he not, as there are a few things you have I desperately need."

Kara swallows and looks at Oliver who is glancing around the place uncomfortably. Getting a lot of attention, he should have come in on his own and lured her out. But Overgirl is getting more impatient lately and he honestly can't blame her.

"Well it pains me to say this... but I am a general. He is my husband, and we want to start a family." She paused for a moment. "I know you have no one and I need you to help me live on."

Alex looked shocked, thinking the sinister complications that were being developed.

Kara registers everything she is saying and steps away from Overgirl while standing to shield Alex knowing that this evil doppelganger could seriously harm her without thinking twice about it. Furrowing her eye brows she feels her blood boiling, "you are not killing me so that you can live!" Kara states and looks over her shoulder at her older sister. "Call J'onn, now."

"Right!" She places the 911 to J'onn, but not before an arrow knocks the phone out of her hand nearly taking her hand off.

Oliver looks at her with hard, cold eyes, "don't try to stop us again or I will end you." He keeps his eye's transfixed on Alex, "Kara, if you don't want any harm to come to your friend then I suggest you come with us willingly."

"And I thought that was _my_ line!" They heard laughter and found themselves all four of them surrounded by alien tech laser rifles. Lillian Luthor stood smug with arms crossed. She gestured to General Lane also holding a green colored rifle pointed directly at Kara. "Look Lane! If my eyes aren't deceiving me! We have _double_ the fun!"

Kara moves herself in front of Alex, ready to grab her as soon as she she's an opening, afraid of getting shot down with an arrow before she can get out the door.

"My gosh... your right Lillian," Lane grins and cocks his gun. "Now, please, if you'd be so kind as to walk out with us."

Kara bites her bottom lip and chooses now, taking Alex's hand and taking off. Oliver is hit in the back of the head before he can let off a shot but Lane is fast enough and shoots Kara. She lets go of Alex and tumbles to the floor, writhing in pain, gritting her teeth, her veins going green in a few spots of her body. "No!" She says through her teeth. And watches Overgirl with Lillian and Lane.

Overgirl tries to super speed out, but one of the many soldiers hits her with a kryptonite pulse like laser and she crumples as well.

"Who knew we would have double the subjects to experiment with?" Luther says to Lane who looks on in awe. "I must have done something right in a past life to be so lucky!"

Alex groaned, trying to help a now unconscious Kara. "Please Lillian, you are better than this. You daughter wouldn't want you to hurt either of these women!" She pleaded with the Luthor woman.

General Lane steps up to Alex and kneels down in front of her, "it's times like this that I wish you could have been on the same page Danvers. But you had to ally yourself with them... someone who isn't blood, now I'm afraid to say this but..." he hits her in the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking her out right away. He looks over at Lillian, "well... this should make things fascinating," he grins and watches the others knock out Oliver. "Take him too."

* * *

What do you think? Please tell us your thoughts!

-SLITH / LVEZZ


	2. Cards Are Dealt

Here we go! Again I am working with LVEZ on this and we hope you are enjoying the story as it is progressing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

General Lane flew the helicopter to his island specialized in military training. He's been prepping his soldiers for the aliens, by pushing them through the elements that his scientists, some of which he hired were Lillian Luthor's. Before getting to base his men dropped off the Supers at their designated spot, on a beach that regularly the water levels cover the land and reach several feet to the base of a cliff. He and Lillian decided on the way over to put both of the Supers through a series of challenges, much to his own dismay when Lillian took the bullets out of Supergirl, the sunlight from the travel helped heal her up.

The island is truly beautiful, above the steep climb up the cliff is a snow terrain, but if the girls wake up soon enough they could try to go around the side of the cliff. Trees are around the corner, a decent amount of them are growing up with the mountain allowing for assistance with climbing. Everything depends on how quickly they wake up, cameras have been set up all over the island so they can keep a close eye on the progress.

Lillian insisted on red sun collars, as much as Kryptonite collars would make them go slower, she decided if Supergirl wanted to be seen as human then she could struggle as one. Not caring about the other ones thoughts, and once leaving a water proof watch that has a direct link to the computers at the military base on their wrists and a note in Kara's pocket, the helicopter left to go up high.

Oliver and Alex tied to a railing with zip ties for the time being, wanting to get set up first was their priority and honesty Lillian and Lane hadn't anticipated having the extra cargo.

Sitting with his back to the railing that overlooks the rest of the operations of this head quarters, monitors attached to the ceiling and along the wall showing footage from different areas of the island. Presently a few are fixated on the girls who are still passed out as the water levels are slowly rising to their feet.

Having been awake for a while now, Oliver has been looking over their situation for a while now and looking at a sleeping Alex next to him, her head next to his hip at an awkward angle, he nudges her. "Come on, wakey-wakey," Oliver coaxes, rubbing the top of her head with his fingers, not wanting her to jump and alert the head honchos that they're awake. "Come on… we need to devise a plan here… wake up."

Kara groans and rolls onto her back, lifting her right hand to rub her face and is surprised to feel sand rubbing her face. _That's not cars honking the in distance…_ she thinks before opening her eyes and taking in the ocean in front of her. She scrambles to her feet and is grossed out that her feet as wet, but they're also sinking into the sand quickly, looking around she sees the land behind her and squints. Trying to lift off she blinks when she notices she isn't doing anything, looking around the ground she spots Overgirl and watches the water level reach her knees.

"Hey, evil me, wake up!" Kara urges, rubbing her shoulders and spotting the watch at the same time, glancing around she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "Where are you Alex?"

General Kara woke up with the water up to her knees. She quickly stood up looking around. "You!" She accused looking at Kara. "They were after you! Who are these people and why did they take us?"

Jumping at her sudden reaction she holds her hands up defensively 'great... No Lillian or Cadmus on your Earth? Lucky' she thinks and takes a deep breath. "The lady is with Cadmus and the man is General Lane... Lillian who is in charge of Cadmus hates aliens... she's had it in for me for a while now and I didn't realize I'd rubbed the General the wrong way. They want aliens off their planet and to..." she cringes at the idea, "study aliens."

"What kind of fresh hell did you put me in!" She screamed at Kara. She saw they were both wearing their original clothes. She with her black outfit and cape with the SS on her chest and the weak Kara in her regular clothes - and ugh are they boring! "Why are you wearing such ugly clothes? And is that a cardigan sweater you have on? "She shook her head. "Rao no taste!"

Rolling her eyes at the fashion police, "it's to blend in for your information. And if I can recall correctly, you came to my Earth, you got yourself into this mess!"

Oliver can see the girl's are awake and look to be fighting with words, not fists which tells him they can't. "Shit..." he glances around hoping the two leads don't see they're awake yet. He nudges Alex again and tries to rub her head, "don't freak out... don't bring attention to us..." he says under his breath.

" _Don't touch me_!" She growled under her breath. She was beyond upset at their current situation. "This is karma you know- for coming here and trying to hurt my sister!" She wanted to pound the man.

He blinks in surprise, instead of asking 'how long have you been awake for then?' He chooses to get straight to the point. Rolling his eyes at her comment he looks behind them, "we don't like each other but from what I can see we need each other. My wife would have been fighting your... sister?" He finds it ironic; he never met her on their world. "They're arguing which means we need to get ourselves out of here and come up with a plan."

General Lane glances up at the monitors and clicks on a button to bring them up on a computer closer to himself. "Oh good, the subjects are awake and getting off to a healthy start," he picks up a mug of coffee and takes a sip. "Ready to commence first contact?" He smirks.

"Oh yes." Lillian Luthor agreed. "But I can't wait to lay them out and compare the two! You just want to push them to exhaustion and I agree it is great for studying Kryptonian endurance." She sat calmly drinking her coffee. "Personally I think you like 'playing' too much." She smirked at him.

Giving a light chuckle, he's just happy that she's allowing him to do this. He pulls a headset on and presses a button, "hello gusts," he isn't about to call them ladies. "We have a challenge for you, if you want to save your loved ones, you have to climb up and reach the other end of the island."

Kara jumped at the new voice but recognized it right away, "how do I know you haven't hurt Alex?" She asks while clenching her fists and starts to move towards the island when she realizes her feet are getting stuck. Looking down she's about ankle deep. Grabbing her right knee she lifts it out and lifts the other out but soon finds herself sinking pretty quickly with the water level steadily rising.

"Why are you even bothering us?" General Kara also pulled her legs out of the sinking mud. "All i want is to get my husband and go back home!" She looked at Kara. "You have made a serious enemy out of me! And yes, if I didn't need you desperately I would end you right now!" She bit out to Kara angrily.

"Alex and that alien's husband are still alive. If you want to keep them you will do as Lane tells you." Lillian offered up.

Oliver looks over his shoulder and listens to them talking, grinning at the sound of his General _that's my girl_ goes through his mind.

General Lane grins and takes another sip, "I guess you're not the type to be concerned about your loved ones? Interesting. And on that note, you're not going home till we're through with you... so get used to being on our Earth and have fun-"

Kara jumps in while working her legs before slipping and falling to her hands into the muck, "I want to talk to my sister, now!" she demands and works her back and then her thighs and just manages to get her right hand out and yank her left out as well. _Gotta move Kara!_

"Oh and you have to keep the other one alive," Lane adds with an amused smile at his Kara's struggle.

General Kara is struggling just as much. She is now becoming exhausted just from extricating herself from the mud. She sees the watch on her wrist and can see the picture of Lane. "You! She accused. "How am I to find my husband? This damn collar- I am guessing you have stopped my powers with it?" She bit out.

Slowly getting closer to the cliff edge, Kara examines it and sees no way to climb so she starts to go around the right where she sees some trees sticking out. Pushing herself to move faster and working up a sweat while she does so, coming to be almost calf deep if she takes too long.

General Lane ignores her and motions for a soldier and one walks over to Alex and Oliver. Careful to only remove the zip tie from the railing, not from the wrists. At gun point he gestures for them to move down the walk way to the screen at the bottom of the ramp where the bosses are.

Kara uses the water to wipe her watch screen and sees Alex come into view. Her heart swells seeing she's unharmed.

General Kara trudged through the water grabbing some trees as well. "What if I don't want to play your game?" She panted.

"This will happen." She heard Lillian's voice as the doppelganger felt a sharp shock in her neck.

She screamed out in agony, knees buckling and falling back in the water.

Kara spins around, losing sight of the evil her and she instinctively rushes over now that they're mostly out of the muck, it's easier to move but her limbs are so exhausted from all of the pulling. She takes a breath and goes under to scoop the general out and bring her back to the surface. "Think you hate me now?" she asks with a smirk. Looking at her watch she looks at Alex, "I'm coming for you Alex, I'll make it, I promise." She makes her way back to the trees.

General Lane smirks at the display, "I don't think I've smiled so much since I learned about you Supergirl... another thing to keep in mind. We are monitoring you, if you want your loved ones to stay alive, you'll get here within 10 hours. Or Lillian here is going to be too bored to wait any longer."

"Kara if you can hear me! Be very careful! In that water you will get electrocuted with that shock collar!" Alex screamed out before a soldier clubbed her for her outburst.

General Kara spit up water while being held in Kara's grasp. "I don't feel well." She admitted right before she threw up large amounts of salt water.

Kara looks at her watch when she hears Alex and takes it into consideration, and then hears a rumble; her eyes widen as she helps pull General Kara to a tree and sets her down. Looking at her watch again, "don't hurt my sister!" she says and wipes the water from her face. Looking at the general on the tree she frowns _she ingested some salt water... shit_ goes through her mind and then looks up to start a very steep climb.

Oliver stares and then glances at his captors, "may I say something or will I be hit anyways?" testing his boundaries.

"You can say it," Alex bit out," but no guarantees that i won't smash your face when i get a chance." She glared at him.

Oliver smirks at her, raising his eye brows as though daring her. "Stay strong my love!" He calls out and ducks in time before the same soldier tries to hit him. He in turn kicks the man into a computer before getting hit in the back. Landing next to the man he'd knocked down and struggles with the soldiers.

Kara watches a flash of lightning light up the sky; she grabs the next branch above her head wishing she'd spent more time training with Alex. Her body isn't physically in shape without her powers and her legs are burning from the struggle in the mud.

General Lane turns off the two way and looks at the two hostages, "what to do with you? Lillian, since I have the guests, do you want to deal with these two?"

"Ah yes. Perhaps I should. It's time I check out what an alternate Earth human is. He seems like a prime specimen. Though not alien, perhaps there are physical differences. Only one way to find out." Her eyes gleam with anticipation of having Oliver on her exam table.

Oliver keeps his face stone, "you'd risk the woman from my world not coming if something happened to me?"

Meanwhile "I can't climb that Kara. I am sick." The other Kryptonian sat near the cliffs. Dejected. All fight seemed gone and Kara could tell she wasn't going to follow.

Kara groans, looking at her, "we have to keep moving! Or they'll do something to my sister and I'm not about to let you jeopardise that." Biting her bottom lip in contemplation 'we have 10 hours and this climb is going to take a while as it is... I miss my powers!' She turns to General Kara and climbs down to her level. "Do you love your husband?"

"Of course I love him! But I don't have the endurance to climb that cliff! Why do you think I wanted you for organ harvesting?!" She snapped. She was clearly coming undone.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, feeling rain drops coming off the branches. She closes her eyes, as much as she would like to leave her, she has to come with her if Alex is to remain unharmed. Positioning herself carefully, "climb on, get onto my back."

"You can't carry me all the way up." She looked at her sadly. "This is Karma for me. I never should have come here. I killed myself and my husband. You can make it. Save yourself."

"You underestimate me, I may not be able to carry you the whole way, but I have to try. Both of our loved ones are counting on us and General Lane said we have to both make it. I'm not letting my sister down!" Kara says defiantly and holds her arms up ready to climb. "Now grab a hold and we'll get moving, you're killing our time."

"Okay." She actually looked up to Kara. She looked broken and sad. She allowed Kara to pull her up as she grabbed around Kara's shoulders. She held right while Kara climbed the cliff.

Kara took her time, grabbing the first branch above her head and finding the same foot spot as before. Using her legs she lifts the both of them up, she can feel her muscles screaming at her, _no pain, no gain right Alex_ She thinks to herself.

Treating each tree almost like a ladder, wedging the toes of her shoes into another crevice and finding a webbing of branches and a thick base she hoists herself up. The wet wood not easy to grip so she uses the inside of her elbows to help hold herself in place. The idea of falling, failing Alex, failing herself, is what helps her to reach up again.

"I am sorry to burden you." She hears softly in her ear. "I realize now the person in you. You are not just a warm body for my used. I am sorry." Kara could feel the girl shaking against her, and softly crying!

Kara looks over her shoulder at her, finding it hard to believe she would go from being evil to gooey. Perhaps the idea of not making it has changed her perspective, but she won't let her guard down. After all, she came here to take her organs so she could live. "Just keep pushing, your still alive and we need to keep it that way, "we"" Kara emphasises and finds herself about to run out of branches and feels a very cold breeze sweep through. She shudders and relies on the other Kara for body heat.

Finding a sapling she pulls herself to grab a higher up tree that is coming out of the rocks at a funny angle. She pulls herself and finds it loosening. "Oh no!" She searches quickly to see what looks like a ledge just past it. Using the sapling and a branch base near her other foot she jumps with everything in her. Catching it and now feeling the rain drenching her. Her fingers in a crevice, she grits her teeth and pulls with her biceps and works the toes of her shoes into the rock to pull herself up so she can grab another sapling just above her. Left foot nestled in the crevice she was just gripping and feeling another cold gust.

"I know you don't believe me. I was ready to give up. I didn't even want to get you anymore. My husband insisted. He wants me to thrive so we can have a family? Can you imagine that? Me a Mother? I am sorry I am distracting you. Just know that I was pushed into this and had a change of Rao! Heart. Really don't like saying that word." She fell silent again clearly depressed.

The General and Lillian were listening intently. "I will check if he has the jewels to procreate," she smirked looking down at Oliver pinned to a table. He had been knocked unconscious and found himself in a very bad way.

Kara looks up at the cliff edge which is a bit off yet but there's barely anything you grab at now. She looks left and right to find a ledge, glancing further she spots some hand grips. However she'll have to move carefully in order to reach the top. She listens to the Kara on her back and sighs, "I gave up on my happy ending when I poisoned the air to my Earth. The man I loved was a Daximite, his mother wanted to take over the world so I drove them off with lead in the air... meaning he had to leave," she feels a lump in her throat at the memory.

"He's alive at least and so am I... he came back married." Kara shakes her head to get it back in the game. "I take it you've looked at alternative methods? Not just taking the easy way and taking another Kara's organs?" She starts to move along the cliff face slowly. Getting pelted by sheets of freezing rain isn't helping, her fingers are numb, and she keeps picturing Alex to drive her.

Squinting from the light that is aimed at him, he glances around to see Lillian standing next to him, he glares. Trying to move his hands he realizes she has full control over him. He stares at her with cold eyes, determined to not let her get to him. If he could tame his Kara, he could deal with this bitch.

He just hopes the Swiss army knife he took from the soldier he knocked down, falling next to him, when he was next to Alex before getting knocked out he passed them to her. _You scratch my back, I scratch yours?_ Knowing they need to work together, at least in his mind because if it was his Earth he'd know how to escape. This is where she'll have the advantage.

"So you want to be a Father do you?" Lillian looked up at the screen. She saw the 2 aliens struggling on the Cliffside. "Your alien wife is clearly unwell. I don't see her bring able to bear your children."

He watches Lillian and keeps the mask on, not flinching.

Lillian pulls the sheet off him. "Shall we start the body scans? Nice physique by the way." Her eyes widened with the shape of the man. "What a waste for an alien." She commented shifting into professional mode turning on machinery on the walls. A large scanning device was lowered over the pinned Oliver.

Oliver wasn't surprised by her comments, compared to his wife he does train to stay in perfect shape. "That is where you're surely mistaken," he says to the alien mention. He watches the machine, hoping Alex will free herself and then him.

Finally Kara grabs above, her hand clamping onto snow, which startles her. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbles and finally hoists the two of them up onto a thick layer of snow. She has to collapse, shaking, wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing her arms and then her chest remembering a survival show Alex put on. Teeth chattering, at least the storm has passed.

"Snow on an island?" General Kara lifted herself off the ground. "What kind of place is this Kara?" She asked confused and clearly frightened. "Rao I wish I had my powers!" She shouted frustrated.

Kara stares up at the sky for a moment, "my best bet, the precipitation plus whatever science they have going on. I have no idea how high up we are but it did take a long time to climb... my muscles are throbbing... I can barely move. That's the last time I skip out on training with red sun emitters," she groans, forcing her shaking legs to lift her from the thick snow. She falls to her knees realizing she can't feel her legs, the muscles feel like they've all gone numb. "Alex," she whispers, "I need you."

Alex had been shoved in a cell. She immediately pocketed the knife to use later. She was glad that Oliver had the forethought to grab it off the guard and pass it to her before he was drug off. She knew it would be bad for him as Lillian had a hold of him now. "KARA hang on!" She whispered fervently to herself. She looked around her cell. It was nothing remarkable and all metal. She was going to have to wait for a guard to come into her room.

General Kara looked around and found a few bushes. She walked over to them and brushed off the snow. She placed them on the ground after clearing a layer of snow next to Kara. She pulled Kara by the shoulders and gently knelt down with her, placing Kara's legs on the bushes. Definitely softer then the snow.

The other Kryptonian then put all her body heat, and weight over Kara's aching, freezing legs. She was only wearing cotton pants and they gave her zero warmth in the snow. General Kara however was in leather and a cape. She placed her cape over Kara while warming her legs with her own body heat. "This should help Kara." She told her, not understanding herself for wanting to help her but knowing they were in this together.

Kara watched her and watched her own breath come out in small clouds in front of her. The last thing she expected was for General Kara to start taking care of her, unable to stop her legs from shaking, but slowly feeling the warmth from the other Kara. "Th-thank you," Kara says, rubbing her chest and stomach from what she'd learned. Gradually able to feel her legs, the muscles will never forgive her for the mud and climbing, but they are both alive. She looks up at General Kara, "how're you doing?" She can faintly see that it's becoming the evening now.

"Thanks to you I will live, at least for now. I am sorry I lost it back there- endangering everyone." She looked up at the sky. The clouds were still grey much like her mood. "We did look into other options. Thanks to our Kryptonian physiology we cannot go artificial and as you well know we are the last of our kind." She looks down at her thoughtful. "You are a lot stronger than I thought. I am glad you stayed away from the sun." She looked away sadly then continued. "Some of us didn't even make it to Earth."

Kara opens her mouth to say something but keeps silent, slowly feeling the warmth spread and bring more feeling back. "Thanks..." she frowns at her last comment about the other Kara's.

"My cape will keep you warm." She snuggled it up under Kara's chin. "You are not in cold weather clothes. I am in a leather suit. This will keep me warm." She rubbed Kara's legs through her cape. "Are you better?"

Still surprised by this other Kara's actions, but taking comfort in it, "y-yes, thank you. Really, thank you for helping me recover."

Lillian looked at the screen watching the two aliens interact. "I thought you were enemies?" She questioned the pinned Oliver.

Oliver looks at her inquisitively, but says nothing. Wondering what could be bringing the girls together and stop his wife from their dreams.

His scans were coming back. All internal scans stated him to be fit. "Well I guess you can Father a child." She stated begrudgingly. She placed the sheet back over him.

He briefly raised his eye brows at her comment _thank you for being professional_ he thinks.

Alex waited for her moment. Still no guards. _Are they ever going to open the door?_

General Lane looks fascinated by what is going on little over 50 feet from the base of operations. Taking his mug he looks inside and frowns, "time to make a fresh pot... someone please check on the Agent," he says while going over to a side room with a fridge, counter, and the usual kitchen appliances as per the request of Lillian Luthor.

A guard neared the door, he proceeded to unlatch it. Alex slipped the knife easily through her zip tied wrists and was just in time to slam her elbow into his face. The guard went down with a bloodied nose before he could stop Alex she was out the door.

She ran down a hallway, heading into more guards. Thinking of nothing but Kara she tackled 3 right away knocking them out and stealing their rifles. Now she was armed. She rounded a corner and heard Lillian's voice in a room. She knew that was where Oliver was.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this, please tell us your thoughts, likes/dislikes, etc.

-SLITH/LVEZZ


	3. Checkmate

This was written with LVEZ.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

She burst into the room firing at Lillian. She ducked and ran out of the room. Seeing Oliver knowing he was only in that sheet she held up the knife. "You want out?"

Oliver watches Alex burst in, thankful he judged her as being capable, he watches Lillian take off in fright. Returning his attention to Alex he nods, "yes, please. I'm strapped down, from what she said, the girls are getting along out there."

"Really? Struggle for survival thing I guess." She looked at him. "I am a doctor, I will be discreet." She felt his wrist and moved the sheet just to expose both wrists. She neatly cut through the nylon webbing that was holding him. She then did the same for his ankles. She spotted his leather suit lying on another exam table and quickly handed it to him. She grabbed his boots lying on the floor and slid them near his table.

"Not a pervert like Lillian, thank you," he says, hoping she takes it as a compliment. As soon as his wrists are free he flexes his hands and sits up but makes sure he stays covered. He wastes no time in pulling his outfit on once it is in his hands, zipping up quickly and happily pulling the boots on.

"Man... didn't realize it was cool till I put that on... what's up with that?" Just wanting to make conversation. He knows it's weird, but if his wife can befriend the woman they were going to kill to keep her alive, he'd do it.

General Lane watches the pot become half full when he hears the gunshots. Taking his gun out of its holster he takes off out of the room demanding answers and taking off where they point him with back-up.

Putting his back to the wall, not wanting to be in the middle of the hallway, too easy a target he watches the exam room door.

Lillian called to him through his watch, warning they were free and she barely made it out unscathed.

Looking at his watch, "I am aware, thanks for stating the obvious, Ma'am."

Oliver peeks around the corner while firing off a few rounds to keep them from advancing. "Shit... Lane and five others are approaching," he looks at Alex and then searches the ceiling, "get up there, climb onto the exam table and get into the ceiling, I'll pop open the vent behind you. Divert their attention, I'll send off a few rounds and you go," he glances and fires a couple of shots.

General Lane grumbles, "I need a team to approach from the West Hallway," he commands into his walkie-talkie. "Team Green, I activate Operation Kryptonians Now!"

A screen went on in the exam room, a helicopter throwing a green net over the Kryptonians. The net immediately incapacitating them.

Oliver closed the door after firing the rounds and used the knife to open the vent and leaves it on the floor before heading to the table. "I'll give you a boost... shit," he sees the camera footage.

" _What_?" Alex asks seeing his grim face. She was already in the ceiling and missed the show.

He swallows, grabbing the edge, "they've captured our loved ones," he holds up his hand to tell her not to say anything. "If we stay here we'll be captured just like them and be unable to help them." He grabs the edge and hoists himself up and then swiftly moves the square back into place.

"What? We let them be taken and dissected?" She growled ready to punch him. "Lillian is mad! She will kill them _both!_ " She pulled back a fist ready to punch. Alex started to lose it with the thought of her little sister under the cruel hands of Lillian's scalpel.

He takes her shoulders and then quickly covers her mouth with his right hand as he hears the door open and several feet rush into the room. "Look," he whispers, "if we have our own hands tied, we can't do anything to help them. But we can move about up here... we need to get to the boiler room, if they have heat sensors it'll hide us for a bit. We need to come up with a plan to get help," he points at her and then himself. "We can't assume this place has 30 or 60 armed men, and in the girls current state with Kryptonite zapping them, we need help. Alright?"

General Lane sweeps through the room and spots the vent, "damn it... have a man at the exit of each vent, we can't risk them getting the word out!" He runs into Lillian, "they're bringing your girls in, happy?"

She nodded, staying quiet. Tears were still flowing from emotions of her doomed sister.

He gives her a firm nod and moves around carefully, making sure to avoid weak spots to avoid making creaking sounds. He finds an air vent and follows it, passing several rooms and finally he hears the hum, lifting a panel he takes a look in. There is a single soldier standing there, he puts it back into place and turns to Alex, "one guy," he whispers, "I'll take him out and then I'll take his clothes, we'll go from there, okay?"

She nodded silent.

Oliver moves carefully along the framework of the ceiling to get closer to the soldier. Lifting the panel he moves it aside to give himself ample room, lowering himself till he's holding on by his finger tips he drops and wraps his right arm around the man's neck. Left arm locking it, the man struggles for a few moments before passing out.

Oliver drags him behind some machines before scanning the rest of the room and closing the door. "Okay!" He calls and hurries back to catch her. Alex jumped down without his help.

They're standing between two isles of what looks to be machines for computers and fat tubes and pipes. The room is essentially shaped like an M with the door in the middle of the wall to the far left. "There's a computer in the back right corner of the room, I'll secure him into the pipes. Take his walkie-talkie to stay in the loop with radio chatter," he informs before rummaging around and finding cords and gear on the man to tie him into place.

"I will see if I can hack it. I am a highly trained agent and know more about covert ops then you do. We can't stay long before we are caught." She sat in front of the screen starting to type on the keyboard. "Of course it is pass coded. I have to try different words."

He grabs a piece of paper from the solider, ignoring her comment, no time to argue with someone you know nothing about. He writes a message and sticks it next to the door before turning off the light and returning to her. "Try what they seem to hate..."

"Okay I got in. It was alien." She smirked at the irony. "I sent a message to my organization. Hopefully they will trace it back here. Both Kara's don't have allot of time."

He watches the door and the images of what he last saw flash through his mind. "I saw my wife covering your sister... they weren't fighting... they were on a white surface which tells me snow. She must have been making your sister warm," he says out loud, figuring she'd want to hear about her own Kara.

She looked at him with steely eyes. "I don't trust you. Kara doesn't deserve the cruel fate you had in store for her. You were wrong to come here. Perhaps your wife saw the error of your ways."

He nods, "maybe she did... truth is all she wanted was a family and the more Kara's we..." he closes his eyes. "Kara's who never made it to Earth... either went into the sun or still asleep for all these years... gone from a nasty fight."

He looks at her, seeing her with the light from the monitor. "I was willing to do anything to save the one person I love above all other's, I assume you'd feel the same," he says while giving her a cold look. "The way I look at it now... if we didn't come your sister would have been getting dissected right away instead of being tested. You would still be in a cell instead of me giving you a way out," he says pointedly. "We need each other and need to-" he picks up on some incoming radio static and turns up the volume.

"We're going to check the boiler room" he looks at her and leads her to the far corner with the machine's. "Shhh!" He puts his hand over her mouth as the door opens. Pulling up his hood and hoping his black outfit will give enough camouflage while his body conceals her's.

She pulled his hand off her mouth, but stayed quiet.

Oliver rolls his eyes, but listens as they comment about the guard whose supposed to be in the room. Footsteps grow closer and he moves closer to shield her. Yes he could take them out, but that would then have more of them suspicious.

Finally as the one is entering their area, the other spots the note "his walkie talkie died, that's why he isn't answering!"

They leave the room then and she whispered, "back to the ceiling now."

Oliver sighs, "I agree, but how do we know your friends got it?"

He asks and hurries to the spot they came through, folding his hands together for her.

"I don't. But we can't stay here." She moves away from him. "And if you ever say _dissect_ in the same sentence as referencing my sister- you will be clubbed down by me!" She threatened."

He folds his arms across his chest and steps closer to her, "if you care about your sister like I do about my wife, then you will stop making empty threats and we'll get to our loved ones. Before we have no one left to rescue," he says in a cold hearted tone.

"This is your one and only warning. I don't care about _you_ , your Kryptonian wife or your _family_. I see you as an unfeeling asshole that will stop at nothing to get what you want." She looks up at the ceiling. "We have to hide."

Stepping back he ignores her comment about her feelings about him and his Kara. _We are wasting valuable time!_ Goes through his mind, "then let me give your skinny ass a boost already, unless you want to _try_ and do it yourself."

"Insults now? My agency will end up saving your ass! Or maybe I should leave your _wife_ to the butchers?" She glared at him. "Give me a boost."

He drops his hands and huts nostrils flare, looking up he couches down and propels himself up and grabs the rim. "You threaten my wife, I will leave you behind," he pulls himself up and turns around. Hooking his legs around a pipe he dangles above her head. "Like it or not, you need me and _trust_ me when I say this."

He looks into her eyes deeply. "If we don't work together, and you put your _trust_ in me, we will have _no one_ to save. Put your pride aside and take my hands or go out that door and risk being out in the open." He extends his arms for her, leaving the option open.

She reaches up and takes his hand. He grabs her and soon they are back up in the ceiling. "We don't talk about them now. If we are to work together we concentrate on getting out and getting rescued. _Nothing_ else!" She bit out.

* * *

Agent Vasquez was routinely monitoring the comms when she saw a new email flash up. It was encrypted so she called Winn over.

Winn in turn called J'onn. "Sir I think it is Alex! I need to break the code. Hold on."

J'onn walks over, hands on his hips as he watches on Agent Schott's screen. "What makes you think it's Alex?"

"Yep!" He grinned " It is Alex! The message reads 911 trace this call "

J'onn nods, "very good Agent Scott, was she able to give us anything to search for them?"

He started the tracing process immediately. "Holy crap!" He pulls up a map. Soon a map of the entire Atlantic Ocean popped onto the overhead screen. "It looks like she is in the middle of the ocean!"

J'onn looks at it puzzled, "either they're in a submarine or someone else is working with Lillian... I know I recognized the voice of the man but..." He turns away and closes his eyes. Of all of his agents, those two he sees like daughters and his hands being tied is not helping him.

"What is out there?" He turns back, "get me on the line with Lena Luthor please. I need more information."

"Will do Sir." Winn called Lena and then hooked the DEO with a satellite. "Sir it is an island!" He pulls it up in screen.

He heard Lena answer. " _Who_ is calling on this private line?" She demanded.

He patched the call through and put her on the small monitor so she could see J'onn.

"Director Henshaw... what did you need?" She asked more subdued.

"From the information I have, your Mother is out and she took Supergirl and an agent of ours. I believe you are familiar with Alex Danvers," he informs, "she is working with someone else and I was wondering if she's said anything that could help us."

"My Mother, and I use that term loosely, has been working with General Lane. I believe he is the one that broke her out of prison. Lillian has had a vendetta against Supergirl for quite some time as you know."

He sighs, "Agent Schott is that an island owned by the military?" He rubs his chin thoughtfully, "yes she has... this is troubling," he looks up at her. "Thank you, Miss Luthor."

"Those two together? Supergirl is in real trouble."

"You have traced her to an island?" She paused. "Let me help you. Take me to his island. I heard he set up a remote base of operations. Mom told me awhile ago,"

He shakes his head, "it's too dangerous Miss. Luthor, I don't want a civilian such as yourself getting into harm's way."

"I can try to talk some sense into her," she bit her lower lip in contemplation. "I wish she didn't hate aliens so much. If I don't help you risk losing both of them. Do you want to take that risk Director?"

J'onn watches her closely, "we shall do our best to apprehend your Mother. She is a slippery one... General Lane is another story. He's a soldier who likely won't go down without a fight unless the odds are overwhelmingly against him. But in this case this is his turf, not ours. These are American soldiers." He walks around the large table where they make plans. "I need to assemble a team... more than one I feel..."

He turns to Lena, "no, I do not wish to lose these ladies. But if you do accompany us, you're going to follow my orders and wear gear. Understood?"

Lena was veiling her very real panic about losing Kara. "Yes I understand. I will play by your rules Sir."

J'onn wets his lips, "I shall send a team to escort you over here then. Thank you."

"Have a car pick me up in fifteen mins please."

He hangs up to start planning for the assault.

"Assemble the team's sir?" Vasquez asked.

He nods firmly, "yes, the distraction and the recovery team. Schott, find me the schematics of that island."

"Already on it, Sir." Soon the island grid came up from the satellite. "I am picking up her signature heat reading but ... there are two exact readings there Sir. Do they have Superman too?"

J'onn looks up confused, "bring up the footage of the bar where it took place."

Winn patched into social satellite and then patched into the local alien bar. The camera stopped recording way before the time they would have had to have been apprehended. "It looks like Lane and or Lillian stopped the cameras Sir."

J'onn places his hands onto the table, "go to street cameras. Up to the time our girls would have been traveling and look for anyone suspicious. Lillian and Lane covered their own tracks, but somewhere is a glimpse or even a full of shot of who else we're dealing with. Find them Agent Schott," he starts working with the schematics that Winn gave him. He starts drawing up the plans, he'd have his team's briefed by the time Miss. Lena Luthor came to join them. They would set out.

"I am checking street l cameras. All I see is a black van. Four blanketed stretchers being loaded into it," He looked at J'onn in alarm. "Sir, four stretchers? There is no way to see who is under the covers. This is on s street camera".

Lena arrived with some agents. She looked around the DEO for the first time.

"Hello Lena. We are trying to figure out what they did," Winn told her, still unable to figure out why there were four stretchers.

J'onn walks over in full combat gear, "good to have you on board Miss. Luthor, I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety and get the girl's back. Please," he gestures to Agent Vasquez, "she will take you to get suited up and then we'll go. Time is of essence."

* * *

What did you think? What are you predicting? We are excited to hear your thoughts as this story progresses!

-SLITH/LVEZZ


	4. Lab Rats

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

General Kara woke up slowly... she was still fighting the affects of the kryptonite net. Her entire body felt sore but light. It was then that she realized with grim dismay that she was pinned to an exam table, with the feel of only a sheet touching her very naked body. She looked up into a bright lamp overhead. It was shining on her sheet cover, she knew a surgical lamp when she saw one and realized looking around the room she was to be some sick experiment.

She spotted Kara lying near her unconscious.

"What is the meaning of this?" She looked up at Lillian grinning down at her.

"Surely you know you are ill?" Lillian asked faux concerned for the General.

"Yes." She agreed swallowing. She was trying not to show fear.

"How did it happen? Your heart and lungs are not what they should be." She turned on monitors on the wall. "These are your body scans." She shook her head. "Not a pretty picture."

She then turned on another set of monitors. "These are from your twin. Your Kryptonian twin is healthy. What happened to you to cause your organs to degenerate the way they have?

"Why do you care?" She asked trying to struggle through the wrist and ankle straps.

"The red sun collar you are wearing turned you human. You cannot get out of your restraints. I will compare all your organs to my Supergirl here. Then we will see just how bad you are."

"There is no need!" General Kara bit out. "I am dying which is why I came here in the first place," a lone tear slid down one of her cheeks.

Meanwhile Alex and Oliver are in the ceiling nearing their location.

"I think I hear Lillian Luthor coming from this junction," Alex whispered. She moved over to a junction in the ceiling, she listened intently. "Yes it's Lillian. She is talking to one of our Kara's."

She pulled up a ceiling tile slightly from the corner of a wall and listened intently. Her vision was blocked due to the tile, but she could clearly hear the two talking.

"Oh what do I call you exactly?" Lillian asked holding a clipboard.

" General Kara is fine, but why are you doing this!" The angry Kryptonian demanded.

"It's your wife!" Alex told Oliver as she motioned for him to come over and listen.

"Before I had my assistant disrobe you I saw you were wearing a type of Super Uniform? Why did it have the SS insignia like the Nazis?" She asked curiously pulling down bad Kara's sheet to listen to her heartbeat.

The stethoscope was cold and General Kara flinched as the stethoscope snaked around her exposed chest and breasts.

Lillian Luthor ignored the angry alien, preferring to move over to the sleeping or unconscious Kara.

The General watched as Lillian listened to her heartbeat too, removing her sheet entirely. "She is an exact twin of you. The only difference is she is healthy and you are not."

"I can't wait to do an internal exam on your damaged organs," Lillian gushed.

"Why are you doing this!" The angry Kryptonian demanded again.

"You are an alien, and I study aliens." The Kryptonian pulled at her restraints more, but it was no use the collar kept her at human strength. "I had thought to keep you up while I insert the camera into your system. But if you don't stop fighting me- I am sure I will make it insanely painful for you. Now hold still!"

She commanded as she felt the rib cage of Kara. "Yes her lungs are definitely more developed. What happened to you? I won't ask again," Lillian warned the defiant alien.

"I flew too close to the sun. The radiation damaged some of my organs." The General gave up bitterly.

Alex eyed him. "The sun did that to her?" She whispered concerned, realizing that could have been her Kara.

"Interesting. Yes this Supergirl Kara has a healthy heart, lungs the whole package," Lillian listened to her exposed chest thru the stethoscope.

Kara woke up to the cold stethoscope on her chest, she jumped into the restraints, startled. Looking around she spots Lillian and her heart sinks, looking past her she sees the predicament General Kara is in, "Lillian stop!" She pleaded with the Luthor woman.

"Please Kara its nothing I haven't seen before."

"Why must you continually study me?" She asked indignant.

"Why not? I am a scientist and you are my lab rat." And she eyed the General "And you are NOT human."

"We are right now painfully human and what you are doing is wrong!" General Kara roared pulling as hard as she could on the straps. "You are perverse to do this to people." The General shouted at her upset,

"That's it!" Lillian walked back over to the angry Kryptonian. "I warned you." She hissed holding the general's chin. She held up a scalpel over the General's face. "I am inserting the camera tube into your lungs," She made an incision over the girl's chest and the defiant Kryptonian gasped as she felt the cut and then the pain of the tube being inserted into her chest cavity. Kara screamed while Supergirl had no choice but to watch, feeling beside herself.

Alex looked at Oliver knowing he could hear this, she grabbed his arm. "We can't help them yet. Right now it sounds like an exam and questions. We can't give away our position yet."

She sympathized with him knowing he was upset hearing this.

Oliver is gritting his teeth incredibly hard, his heart is beating hard inside his ribs. Watching as his wife is understandably in distress, he silently reaches over and touches Alex's hand. "I know..." He whispers. His whole body is tense, ready to take down Lillian. "How many are around?" Trying to see if there's a way to get them out of there early.

"It's hard to see through the damn tile. All I hear are her and Lillian. Shhh listen for more." They silently listened to the heartbreaking conversation below.

Alex turned to Oliver, still holding him back by the arm. "Easy now, this is going to be hard for both of us." She whispered all hostility out of her towards him now.

All he wants to do is beat Lillian to a pulp, knowing this woman plans to do the same thing to both ladies. He looks at Alex, "when do you plan to step in?" He asks, wondering what her limit would be for her sister.

"We are no good to them caught. If it becomes life threatening we will try for a distraction. It is the best we can do." She whispered. "Your wife admitted she is dying when were you going to tell us this?"

Oliver looks at her, hard because the very fact hurts along with all the hateful words that have been shared, "I did, just not in those words."

"I am sorry." She added, "Okay. Let's just agree to work together to get them and ourselves out of this. Now shh- let's continue to listen."

He rolls his eyes thinking you're the one who keeps talking.

Alex tensed, her hands balled into fists, but she held her ground knowing there wasn't anything she could do- that would not give away their position.

"You're a doctor?" Oliver whispered to Alex, remembering from when she came to his rescue. He pulls at her grip but not enough to shift where they are. Looking around he's examining the ceiling area, looking to see if he can get a better vantage point for when the time comes. Then he points to a spot near an electrical spot, additional support, and with the blinding light, no one will see them.

"It's an exam!" She whispered in his ear. "Yes I am. And right now she is doing invasive exams".

He looks her in the eye, "you've done the same?" He moves his limbs like a monkey, making sure to evenly place weight on the sturdy spots to get a better vantage point.

"It is painful without drugs but your wife is angering her causing herself harm and no I have not."

"Please don't do this Lillian! You are hurting her" Kara tried to speak out for her other self.

"You know I don't care to comfort an alien," She growled at Kara.

"Yes I know, but I thought I might appeal to whatever might be saved in you. You are a cruel and vicious person."

"This is my planet! You don't belong here!"

"I have just as much a right to live as you Lillian!"

"You are all about saving people? How much do you want to save your twin here?"

"Why do you ask?" Kara asked tentatively. She looked around herself. "Please can I at least have my sheet back? I am cold." Lillian looked over at the exposed alien. She rolled her eyes and threw the sheet back over her

"I can save this alien." She told her extracting the camera tube from the general's chest

. "I am not giving my life so that she can live," Kara shook her head.

"Relax, I don't need to take your organs to save her." She stated

Alex eyed Oliver sharply. "I hate Lillian Luthor but she is a brilliant doctor. If she says she can save your wife she is serious!" She whispered hopeful to him.

He shakes his head, "there's always a catch!" He hisses, "I don't care how brilliant someone is, in this situation, she has an ulterior motive." He lifts a tile ever so carefully and peers down at his spot between both of the lights. He watches and waits as Alex has asked.

Alex moves back over to him and peers down. She sees both the women prone lying under sheets. She sees the obvious distress General Kara is in.

"I don't know what you mean." Supergirl looked at her puzzled.

General Kara nearly hyperventilated from the pain of the incision and the camera tube. She still had a fresh set of tears on her face when she looked over and saw her twin struggling to understand what Lillian was talking about.

Kara can feel her fists getting sweaty due to clenching them so much, her anger rising due to her hatred for Lillian. Sweat building up on her back is not helping her, turning cool due to the cold steel beneath her. Alex... please, be safe Goes through her mind, hoping that she won't be treating her like a lab rat as well. She looks into Lillian's eyes, trying to read what is going through her twisted mind.

"My dear General Kara, I would like to keep you both for a while, at least until I tire of the two of you." Lillian looked down at the pained Kryptonian. "Yes you are dying and unless you have transplant surgery soon you won't be around." She looked over at the angry Supergirl. "You can save her if you wish."

"I won't lie to you alien. It involves invasive surgery for both of you. But the end result is you both live. Well, what'll it be?"

Kara studies her closely, "if it means a life," she looks over at General Kara, "her life... I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

Alex listened closely. "That would be my selfless sister! Now do you see how she is not deserving of what you intended?" Alex bit out in an angry whisper.

Kara studies Lillian again, she swallows, "no one is killed? And what do you get out of this? And..." she purses her lips, "no harm comes to my sister."

"All your answers in exact order. No one is killed, I get extensive internal examination of both you and her. And I will try to keep your sister safe. You see both she and the male escaped and General Lane is angrily looking for them. However my deal for you is to run interference if he tries to execute them." She looks over at the pained Kryptonian, then back down at Supergirl.

"Is that satisfactory for you?"

Kara feels a weight lift off of her 'Alex... your okay,' she feels her heart swell, hearing her words feels too good to be revealed but she closes her eyes. "Save her life," she looks at General Kara.

General Kara looked over to her. She still had tears in her eyes. "You don't have to do this it's okay Kara. I have finally accepted my fate. I have done very bad things. I don't deserve your kindness." She told her sadly, making sure to give the nice Kryptonian an out if she wanted it.

Alex and Oliver both saw and heard what was playing out below. Neither able to believe what was going on.

Oliver glances over at Alex, "are you ever going to stop hating me?" Remembering her little bite at him moments ago.

Kara gives her a small smile, "a second chance." She decides.

"If Kara can forgive, I will forgive." She holds out her hand to shake his.

Oliver studies her, surprised by the change in her, deciding to take it he extends his right hand to her and firmly shakes it."Ah how nauseatingly sweet! Then again that is what you are known for isn't it Supergirl. Okay so as I said it will be invasive. I will be able to internally examine both of you. And when I am finished I will take enough samples of you Supergirl to be able to clone your organs. I will grow a heart and lungs for your General friend and transplant them into her. You will heal just fine. There is a slight risk for her. But seeing as you are the same alien but from different worlds you both will be compatible."

"Oh my god! She is going to clone Kara's organs for your wife!" Alex gasped.

Kara nods in understanding, surprised to say the least that Lillian wants to do this in the first place. Wondering why she is wanting to save her, and then a thought comes to mind. She looks at Lillian, "are you going to make her into a cyborg?"

"No she will be as she is. Only with a brand new healthy heart and lungs thanks to your generosity."

Oliver watches and wonders if all that is being said is true, and then he feels a grumble. He frowns and places a hand over his stomach, "we may have a problem..." he whispers. "And I don't plan to reveal myself."

"Do I have a say in this?" General Kara asked.

"Of course you do. And I know what you are going to say. Before you do- Let me tell you, other than that failing heart of yours and failing lungs - your body scan came up normal. You can have the life you want, if one, I finally release you or two - you escape."

Kara closes her eyes, feeling relief and nervous, not knowing what else could be going on in Lillian Luthor's mind. What is her end game? Is this her way of toying with me still? To see if she can fix an alien and if so... why? She looks at General Kara and thinks we've all done thing's we're not proud of. But if your time with me is changing you into a better person in the long run, then I'm doing one of my jobs that my sister loves me for.

"Kara I saw you for the kind person that you are when you dragged my sorry ill ass up that cliff." The pained Kryptonian told her, biting back another painful tremor in her chest where the camera tube had been inserted. "And I thank you for yet another kind act."

General Lane beeps her on her watch, "the wait for the vents is looking like a distraction. I'm going to use a heat sensor to track them down," he informs, feeling he should have done so from the start. He didn't anticipate them being elusive for so long.

"Lane don't kill them. I personally promise to make it worth your while to let them live."

General Lane blinks, "you're kidding me Lillian... I've just found one of my men knocked out in the boiler room. I can't risk them escaping, then your own plan's will be forfeit! Did I break you out of prison to have it all taken away?"

Oliver looks at Alex, for a change he would like to hear what she is thinking.

Kara smiles at General Kara, she doesn't know of what else to say but, "you're welcome."

"I am in the middle of a scientific breakthrough!" She stepped away from the two women for a moment.

"Apprehend them and put them in cells. But I repeat do not kill them. I will be in surgery for a few hours. I have some of your men loyal to me. I will place guards on them but don't execute them."

Alex is listening to everything unfolding. "She is protecting us. Just like she promised. What is wrong with your stomach? What is the problem?" She asked him concerned.

Oliver looks at her and closes his eyes, "get on my back, I'm going to carry us out of here to talk properly."

"Carry us where?"

Oliver points, "to where we came from. It'll be faster if you go on my back," he takes a deep breath. "Please."

She nods her head and complies.

General Lane runs a hand over his head, "want me to leave out little bread crumbs for them to come out?" He sighs heavily, "fine. For the time being."

Oliver carries her out of the room and into the ceiling of what looks like the women's bathroom. In this case, very few will be using it and he settles down to where he can watch the bathroom door and let's her down. "Okay, I'm the bad guy right? I wanted to take your sister's organs and you hate me... just saying okay? Now... in the time you've known Lillian... when has she ever done anything nice for your sister?"

"Never. But this isn't for her. It's for your wife. Right now she wants two aliens. That is why she is doing it."

He sighs and rubs his face, "Okay a different approach... she hates aliens, she said she wants to dissect my wife's organs quite happily I might add. Now... what could be her ulterior motive?"

"Do I think she will save the general. Yes. But like she said she still intends to keep them. If it wasn't for your wife I wouldn't allow my sister to go under the knife at all. But they seem to have somehow bonded!"

He shakes his head, "that isn't the point, what ulterior motive does Lillian have?" He looks at her seriously." Thinking about it, "why would you, a doctor lie to your patients?"

"She wants to keep them. That is HER point. If she has two healthy aliens she can do more research. She didn't lie. She told then she intends to keep them or might release your girl. She has a vendetta against mine.'

He runs his hand through his hair, "okay, I'll say it." He looks at her in the eye hoping she'll see what he does. "They've stopped struggling, they've let their guard down. She has earned their trust, now... she has the ability to tell them whatever they want to hear so she can get what she wants. You were afraid... I know you told me not to say this but I have to. That your sister was going to get dissected, and now she has two compliant patients so she can toy with the aliens she has at her disposal until she is bored or learned what she wanted."

"I think the breakthrough of cloning alien organs is enough for her to follow through. You have no idea of what the prestige for this will be as doctor." She makes use of the facilities while there.

His face falls, "I've done the same thing as her to get what I want on my own world..." He rubs his eyes it's going to be on me to save them... to say I told you so... shit!

"You have to trust her. What is your name any way? I am Alex."

He looks at her. "Now you want my name? I guess you're tired of calling me ass hole... it's Oliver."

"Did you think of cloning organs though this is something that a doctor can do your people probably couldn't. A highly skilled doctor I might add, she already said she would run interference so Lane doesn't kill us why don't you let your wife try to live."

"Oliver, I get it that you don't trust the doctor. But the fact is cloning Kara's organs for your wife is her only hope. If Lillian wants to do this for the scientific breakthrough that it is- and my sister wants your wife to live. Let Lillian try. "She took his hand and squeezed it." This is what you came here for- to use my sister to save her. This way they both live."

He listens to her and mauls it over; looking at her hand in his he closes his eyes. "Okay... but we do not give ourselves up," he looks at her seriously, "we are on the enemies turf, it's their advantage. And please keep in mind the very real possibility that this is a trap," he gives her hand a light squeeze. "We keep an eye on the girl's because I am not waiting in a cell in hopes that I'm wrong." His stomach grumbles again and he sighs, "but we need food or my stomach is going to give us away... shall I get us a bite and you watch in on our girls?" The word's sounding strange even to him.

"I completely agree with you. We watch them from here. The surgery will take hours. We need to stay out of Lane's clutches. You be careful looking for food." She smiled at him.

Lillian had Kara prepped by her assistants. In no time at all she had given the right dose of anesthesia and had Kara put under so she could perform the invasive surgery. Alex watched as best she could from the corner of the ceiling through the tile. She looked at her watch; she had already had Kara under about an hour.

She listened to Lillian as she recorded her findings on her sister.

"Kara I hope you know what you are doing." She whispered quietly to herself. Lillian and her assistants monitored Kara while she was under surgery. She had started to obtain the cells needed for the new organs.

Alex heard carefully that she was indeed examining all of Kara's major organs. It was a thorough internal exam. Alex waited tensely for Oliver to get back.

"Oh god Kara, what selfless thing you are." She muttered again becoming distraught.

Lillian literally had Kara's life in her hands and she was helpless to do anything about it.

Oliver made it to the break room pretty quickly, having the place mapped in his head and not watching Alex's back as he goes. No one in sight he hops down and goes through the fridge, sifting through the contents. Finally he pops some food into the toaster and while it cooks he hops back into the ceiling with extras. Not willing to risk being seen while waiting.

While he sits up there he listens to soldiers talking or the TV that they've got on. Sounds like sports and some people mumbling. They don't like the science department having so much pull... what the hell is Alien? He shakes his head. The toaster pops and he jumps down, quickly adding what he needs as he hears footsteps approaching and hurries into the ceiling. He makes his way back to Alex.

A baggie in his teeth as he reaches her, carefully taking it out, "how are they doing?" He whispers as he pulls out a plain bagel with cream cheese and a water bottle for each of them. "Didn't think I was going to let you starve, did you?"

She took the bagel thankfully. "Thank you." She whispered. "Kara has been under over an hour now. Lillian is taking full advantage having her opened up. While taking the sample cells to grow organs she has mapped out Kara's systems. She has been in-depth studying all her systems. She moved on from Kara's digestive system from what I can tell as she is recording everything."

Oliver can tell from Alex's face she is beyond worried for her sister.

"She has always wanted this. Either willing or unwilling Kara under the knife. And here I am watching it! This is sick!" She broke kneeling down sobbing in her hands, trying to stifle her strangled sobs.

He listens intently, taking his second bite from his bagel before gulping down some water. He knew not to get something with seeds to make noise with crumbs or anything with herbs or fruit or those below would smell it. He takes a look down through the small gap that's been made; he scrunched up his nose at the sight.

Seeing what is happening is much worse rush reading a report on it. He looks at her and can see of how upsetting it is, watching her baby sister open like that and vulnerable. He moves over to Alex, placing his hand onto her back to try and offer support.

"I know it's hard... your enemy has your sister right where she wants her. You're a doctor but I know it's different, being unable to help... you're stuck watching her." He listens for anything urgent and turns back to Alex. "Look, I promise, if she shows any signs of doing anything other then what she promised, I'll jump down but you have to stay up here. Okay? There's no point in both of us getting caught."

"Even if she went back on the deal. It's too late. Only she can bring Kara back now. All I can hope is that she doesn't permanently harm her. Fortunately Kryptonian physiology is very strong or we probably would lose both of them in such an invasive procedure." She spoke sadly to him, wiping her tears. She quickly got up from her knees and continued to watch and listen. She groaned. "Now she is reveling about how clean her liver is!" She closed her eyes. "This is perverse!"

"Kara what did you do baby?" She whispered fervently still watching the insane show.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders; he's not used to giving anyone but his wife support. But he can clearly see that Alex is not dealing with this well.

"Oh thank Rao! She is closing her up now!" She exclaimed hopeful.

Upon her outburst he clamps his hand over her mouth now that his bagel is done. He listens and waits.

She moves his hand from her mouth and whispers. "She is going to be in pain after this. It's going to be hard to move either one of them."

They both watched when she put the cells and samples in a clone chamber. They saw as a Sun emitter actually helped grow the cells. She continued to dictate her findings giddy with anticipation. Kara was moved to the side. She was in a recovery room. Still with oxygen being fed to her through a mask.

"Well that makes sense. I am well aware of Kara's healing properties. The yellow Sun heals her- that is how Lillian plans on accelerating the growth of your wife's new organs."

"As much as I hate the woman. She is brilliant." She looks at Oliver. "Your wife is going to live."

* * *

I hope you like what we've been writing! Please tell us what you think, what you are enjoying, predicaments and what you don't like.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	5. Lab Rats Part 2

Worked on with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Oliver drinks the last of the water and continues watching, "why isn't she using a sun emitter for your sister?" He takes a look around at his current position and the recovery room and moves around the ceiling. Finding a tricky spot for a large vent to either squeeze above or under, he bites his bottom lip as he analyses the obstacle.

Finally he chooses to move over it to see what the support is on the other side, "I need to go around... I'll fall through," he whispers over his shoulder. Following the vent around, feeling the cool aluminum as he does and then realizing it goes into its own wall. A section off. Pulling a flashlight out of his suit to look at the other end he growls in frustration before looking at the support on the other side.

The vent goes the full way across, almost acting like a boarder, a risk to go to the other side could mean falling through into the lab or recovery room. He bites his knuckle at his fist _I'm too big... if I unscrew any it could make a lot of noise and the sound would echo below. How do we get over there?_ He looks at the floor and pulls up a tile to see where he's located now. "A main hallway..." He peeks as far as he can and looks above before looking down again.

The hallway slopes down, maybe it leads to a training room, a hanger, weapons, endless possibilities and the ceiling will be too high up from the floor. He looks over at Alex and motions her over.

Alex moves over to him carefully and looks at him confused, "yeah?"

"Look," Oliver points at the aluminum vent, "we can't go under that or over that, you want to get to your sister we have to go into this hallway. However there's another problem," he points down, "the floor slopes away so there's no way I can jump it. I could heave you up, but that wouldn't work because you would make a lot of noise trying to push the tile away and grab. I'd have to catch you," he shakes his head, "anyways, from the looks of things I'll have to hold you up so you can get in there and then I'll have to take off and find my own way up."

Listening to him carefully she nods, she knows he can handle himself and honestly she really wants to see Kara. To hold her hand and assure her that she is not going to leave her. Glancing around she looks at the distance to the floor, "okay."

Before she has time to react Oliver lowers himself and rolls when he hits the floor, he returns quickly as she is dangling from the rim of the framework for the tile. Trying to pull it over to hide the fact of where they came from before falling into his arms.

"HEY! I found them! C-Wing!" a soldier accompanied by a fellow patrolman says into his walkie-talkie.

"Okay," Alex says, "these guys first-" she looks over her shoulder to see 3 more coming from the other direction and Oliver already has his back to her.

"I've got you covered," Oliver assures her, standing at the ready and holding his hands up, "come on! Put the guns down; show me what you can do!"

The others see that Alex too is ready to fight and not wanting to be taken at gun point, after making so many rounds of the building and watching vents they decide to set their guns aside.

Alex watches the two approach her, one is closer than the other and he moves in, fists up at the ready and he suddenly swings his right leg out at her head. She blocks it, and swivels to kick him in the right calf, causing him to go down a knee and she spins around to kick him in the jaw sending him away.

The other surprises her from behind, grabbing her arms; she stomps on his left foot, and then nails him in the nose with the back of her head. He loosens his grip so she spins around and delivers an upper cut.

Oliver watches the first one approach him while the other two follow close behind, fists are at the ready at his sides, not wanting to give away any intentions while the first solider has his fists up. He waits until the soldier throws a fist and he moves inside the punch, and brings both of his fists up and slams his forearms onto the soldiers onto the man's collar bones. Shoving his elbows into the guys' chest and bringing his head down to grab him in the back of the head, the soldier being forced to back up a bit, trying to regain control from the clinch that Oliver has him in.

The other two see the predicament that their comrade is in, the soldier delivering punches to his stomach but not dealing any damage. He sees the other two circling around and keeps a hold of the man's head and yanks on him, causing him to stumble and allowing Oliver to kick at the now closer advancing soldier who was about to try and grab at him and nail him in the stomach.

The third soldier tries to find a way around the soldier who is pinned down, trying to throw a punch around him to get to Oliver but he pulls the man whose in his grasp to be a shield and knees him. Glancing to the right to see the guy he'd kicked in the stomach is getting back into the game. He looks at the third soldier again and yanks the first one to put distance between himself and number two, he evades a punch by inches but then thrusts his left foot heel into the man's knee cap hard enough to cause it to break.

Crying out in agony the soldier falls to the ground while soldier number two charges, swinging the first guy in front of the second soldier again. He kicks the first soldier in the chest, staring at the other guy giving him looks to egg him on while continuing to knee his friend. Finally he feels the soldier in his arms is about to collapse so he takes advantage, kicking in his right thigh and shoves him down to close the gap between him and number two.

Soldier number two glares and throws a fist, Oliver grabs his fist, pulls him to running past him and twists his arm behind his back and sees that Alex is done with her two. She looks at Oliver and sees he's got a man pinned so she walks up to him and punches him square in the jaw, he goes down to a knee before Oliver spins him around to face him to knee him in the temple.

"Missed one," Alex comments and kneels down to punch out the soldier who is in pain.

Oliver can hear shouting coming from both directions, "get up on my shoulders, I'll help you up," he says, keeping his voice down. Going down to his right knee, Alex steps up onto his right thigh, and then onto his spot between shoulder and neck. He immediately grabs her calf and as she steps onto his other groove next to his other shoulder and he moves fluidly to grab her other calf, holding her hands out as she feels uneasy with this but he lifts her up to where her hands can now touch the tile above her head.

Not wasting any time she pushes it up and out of the way, she starts to pull herself up when she hears shouting.

"THEY'RE ABOUT TO-" a fresh soldier shouts and Oliver takes off his walkie-talkie and chucks it at the soldier and hears a series of footsteps approaching from behind. The walkie-talkie hitting the soldier square in the forehead, taking him out.

Before he can tell her to climb he is tackled causing her to fall on top of a second soldier who came up from behind. She gets kicked in the forehead while Oliver is put into a choke hold while moving to stand up, the man is holding on while Oliver turns himself around to watch the one with Alex jump on top of her.

Alex punches the guy in the nose causing his nose to bleed and then Oliver leans far back, gritting his teeth at the effort involved before heaving the guy on his back into grabbing the BDU on his shoulders and lifting him off to have him land right on the guy Alex had punched in the nose. The guy from his back rolls onto his hands and knees, Oliver steps up and kicks him in the side of the head, knocking him out while Alex punches hers out as well.

Going back to their original plan, he kneels but doesn't get to kneel before she hops up onto the spots next to his rotating shoulders, he grabs hold and lifts her effortlessly to the opening in the ceiling, "go-go-go!" he urges while she pulls herself up and pushes the tile, hearing gunshots coming from down the slopes causing Oliver to take off in the other direction with a group of three chasing after him. Probably thought their comrades were dead and sought vengeance.

Alex crawled to the area where she knew the infirmary was. She tried to get as close as she could upstairs before she climbed back down to be near Kara. She continued on before she knew she finally made it to the infirmary.

 _Now to make sure I don't make any noise to alert Lillian_ She mumbled to herself blowing out a heavy sigh. She lined herself up where she could pull up a tile and see what was, under her. Sure enough it was the infirmary and she saw Kara lying on a bed under a sheet in recovery.

She pulled the tile up further to see if she could spot Lillian. She was in luck! The doorway of the surgical area was closed and Lillian and evil Kara were in there. She pulled the tile away and jumped down. She walked quietly over to Kara, and crouched down getting up next to the wall and her bed. She used Kara's bed as cover.

Oliver is running flat out, passing other soldiers who are just leaving from a training room or mechanics room and finally he sees General Lane approaching. Not slowing down he picks up speed which Lane doesn't expect and on reflex reaches for his gun.

However Oliver jumps into the air, bringing his legs together and slams them into Lane's chest and propels off. This sends the General stumbling and then falling onto his back. Taking advantage Oliver turns around and takes off into the nearest bathroom.

He locks the door just as a group of 7 soldiers slam into it having expected to pile in. He scurries over to a vent and quickly undoes it and puts it down before taking off to a stall and climbing back into the ceiling. The lock is blown off and they pile in just as he places the tile back over. Like a monkey he proceeds back to the lab room to check on his wife.

"Kara?" Alex whispered. "Are you awake?" She could see her eyes were closed so she didn't know if she had come out of the anesthesia or not. "Kara?" She whispered. She was worried about her sister.

Her hand twitches, her eyes scrunch up tightly but she can't open them just yet. She tries to open her mouth but just manages to have a low moan.

"Oh sweetie!" Alex whispered, lightly squeezing her hand.

She moves her tongue around in her mouth, dry and she isn't surprised. But mostly everything, her whole body feels numb, most movements taking a considerable amount of effort to even try.

She pulled herself up, getting closer to Kara's face. "I am here Kar. You had major surgery Kara; you are going to have to take it easy. She mapped out and probed your system. You have to be pretty sore from all of that."

Finally after concentrating, her lips part and her voice comes out horse, "Al... lex... Alex?" She finally lifts her heavy eye lids, out of focus.

"Yes Kar, it's me. I am here Keep your voice down as I am on the down low. I escaped and so did Oliver. Yeah we are working together. He's General Kara's husband. What were you thinking allowing Lillian free range of your body? Kara she could have killed you!"

 _Surgery... shit... my whole body must have been under some strong anthesthia... wait. Alex!_ Her vision clears finally and she tries harder to move her fingers. Clenching her jaw she strains to move anything, her head, feet, anything but the rest of her body is still asleep.

"You can't leave here. You are too weak now. I sent for the DEO. They have to be on their way here by now. Kara you are so selfless that you allowed Lillian to clone your organs? You don't owe anything to that evil Kara. Why Kar? Is it because she is you? Shit what were you thinking!"

She manages to swallow and starts to feel a mild ache coming from her torso all the way down. "Al.." she purses her lips, trying to talk, as she had asked, quietly. "Alex..." her voice just a whisper. "What... did... you... say?" Her mind clearing more and becoming more cognitively aware.

"Oh my God Kara! Shit why did you allow yourself to be used for organ donation? Yes you are both alive but you can't be moved. I contacted the DEO. Hopefully they are on their way.

"Kara you are so selfless that you allowed Lillian to clone your organs? You don't owe anything to that evil Kara. Why Kar? Is it because she is you?"

Kara smiles up at Alex and feels tears brim her eyes, "your okay," she whispers, "I... couldn't stop... thinking of you... wanting... to get... to you... are... you okay?" She asks her heart swelling at the sight of her sister and remembering more and more as she wakes at what has been happening.

"Shit what were you thinking? Did you hear anything of what I just said? Why did you do this? We can't move you. You will have to wait till the DEO gets here. As I am now telling you a second _time_ \- I sent a message to them."

"I am fine. You are the one that just went through organ surgery!"

Her body lightly starts shaking due to the cool of the room and not having anything warm on. But she doesn't notice, "after... I helped her climb... the whole way... shit my body is going... to hurt," she smiles. "The other me... took care of me... was helping to warm me up... was nearly ready to trek... when they caught us." She closes her eyes and the tears flow freely now. "She deserves a second chance... she apologized... I saw her change... knowing I could help her live... I had to."

"She was nearly ready to what Kara? You think she is going to change? She is not you. She has,a completely different world she is from. Though I have seen the good in Oliver- I am not sure there is enough good to redeem them for what they had planned for you."

She clenches her teeth as she works to lift her hand and touch Alex's arm. "I couldn't stand... it if they hurt you... if I didn't reach you... in time." Looking at her over protective older sister, "I love you Alex... please... don't leave me." The pain is slowly growing internally as the pain meds are wearing off. Her body shuddering ever so slightly under the sheet and now she sees it in her hand.

"I am not leaving you Kara. I am going to see about getting you a blanket. Hold on." She stood up and quickly walked over to a cabinet. She had figured that's where supplies would be. After a small amount of rummaging she found two blankets. She quickly went over and draped them over the shivering Kara.

"I wish I could take off that red sun collar. But it is coded and I don't have the code dear. And I am _not_ risking shocking you. Warmer now?"

Oliver finally pokes his head in, having found a way sort of between the doors, it took a while but he sees both rooms. He takes a piece of insulation, rolls it up and throws it at Alex, it passes by in front of her and he gives a thumbs up when she spots him. Not willing to risk talking due to his close proximity to Lillian.

She points through the doors. That they are in the other room.

Kara shudders and finally manages to move her arms to tuck them under. She feels the pain spreading and closes her eyes tightly for a moment to focus on putting it to the back of her mind.

"Are you sure your okay? They didn't hurt you?" She whispers and looks at her. Searching for any signs in her body language.

"Kara I am fine. Are you warmer now?"

"I know you are in a lot of pain. Hold on I will get you some pain meds." Once again she rummaged around, keeping a lookout for anyone coming into the room. She sees a medicine cabinet and the Fentynol that she desperately needed. She grabbed the meds and a syringe and quickly drew the contents mixing it She looked over at Kara's distress which caused her to hurry her preparation.

Kara nods, swallowing as she grips the blanket. "I won't tease you about my healing after a training session again... though I know this is much... much worse." She watches Alex move and purses her lips.

"Okay Kar; this may knock you out. You need it though." She quickly inserted it into Kara's IV line. "You will feel much better in just a few mins dear. You are feeling the pain of being human. Sucks doesn't it?"

She shakes her head, "don't put me to sleep... I don't trust that Lillian won't... do something now that... she got what she wanted." Kara looks at her with concern and waits eagerly for the meds to kick in.

"They are going to wonder where you got your blankets but I don't give a shit. As soon as you go to sleep I am out of here. Don't worry about me. You made a deal with Lillian. I heard. That keeps me and Oliver alive right now."

She can feel her mind growing foggy, her eye lids growing heavy and she tries to reach. "Don... don't leave... place... please." She feels the darkness of sleep pulling at her and her body is no longer feeling again.

"Lillian could have hurt you or killed you. She didn't. You are safe for now. Sleep we need you better Supergirl." She kissed her on the forehead. She loved this alien more than anything.

She held her hand till she knew she had fallen asleep.

She knew Kara was going under again, but the slight smile on her face showed she felt the kiss

As soon as she completely went back under- Alex jumped onto another bed and launched herself through the ceiling tiles. She hoped since Lillian was immersed in transplant surgery it wouldn't be heard getting through the tiles.

Oliver watches Alex with her sister, he feels something deep down, hearing and listening was one thing but seeing her actively with her little sister was another thing.

Both Alex and Oliver faced each other in the ceiling rafters. Both kneeling on the girders supporting the tiles, making sure they didn't fall through the flimsy tiles.

"Did you see your wife?" She whispered to Oliver, "Thank you for the diversion back there." She smiled and reached out a hand to him.

He nods slowly, "I know how hard it was for you watching your sister being open... I couldn't watch honestly. So I watched you and your sister... by the way when I called you a skinny ass earlier I meant it as a compliment." He had been thinking a lot while watching his wife and needing a distraction.

"Thanks I guess, for the compliment. This is hard for both of us. Have you listened to the dictation of what Lillian is doing? Do you want me to as a doctor?"

He purses his lips together tightly, but nods; "by the way," he takes her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I know I'm not the best person to trust, being the bad guy from the start... which gave you ample reason to not trust me. And I've realized how hard it is to become trustworthy in your eyes... but when we fought together down there. I felt that was the first time that you fully trusted me. Thank you."

"You're welcome. We are on the same side now, and the fact is Kara wants to save your wife."

She crawls over to the other side of the ceiling. She knew the surgery room was underneath. Once again she pulled up a corner tile so she could both see and listen. The other Kryptonian was indeed opened up just as Kara was. Alex shook her head then listened carefully. "Lungs have been seated well. Patient is accepting them as she did her new heart. The alien is on full life support while I continue my transplant surgery, I have successfully grown alien organs from one alien and transplant surgery into another."

Alex could tell this doctor was giddy with excitement. "So far there is no rejection that is showing."

"The two patients have shown to be extremely compatible as I thought." She chuckled, "Of course they are - they are the same alien from Krypton!"

"Well at least she is responding well to her new organs." She watched Lillian close the general's chest. She looks over at Oliver. "She will have pain, but she will recover and be healthy. You both got what you want. I hope this will change you both." She eyes Oliver closely.

"I would like the two of you to continue to be on our side- for good." She added.

Lillian moved onto another incision she made on the general. "Okay, she moved on. Looks like she is opening your wife's pelvis." She looks at him worried.

Oliver watches Lillian and listens to both ladies. He looks at her and his face goes hard, "it isn't that easy... Alex," he looks down at his wife, kicked l knuckles turning white as he grips the frame. "The people we are on our planet... we have done terrible things and rule through power and fear. You can't just flip a switch with your own people," he looks back at her. "Our own people won't listen to us if we come back and try to change things. Our planet is dark... run by a military, our military." He looks into her eyes to see she is searching for something.

"What if you stayed here? With your fighting skills we could use you both," Alex says.

"All I can promise is to... be better... with the people, if we tried to flip our followers when we get back they'll turn to mutiny. If we are to stay in power it would need to be done gradually... very gradually or we'll no longer be in power." He hopes she understands, of course she doesn't know the full story about their planet and he doesn't intend to.

"I mean I understand if you need to get back to your world." She looked back at Lillian. "Let me see what she is doing."

Knowing the kind of person he is on their planet, completely different than what he is now. She wouldn't like him and when he goes back he's sure he'll probably revert back to it because it's what he's known.

He looks back down at his wife and reaches over to take Alex's hand. "If you saw me on my own planet... I'm no better than Lillian," he admits. "But if I don't go back... there's no telling what will happen." He gives her hand a light squeeze.

"I understand and I am sorry for you." She listens to Lillian. She shakes her head. "Your wife is not fertile. I am sorry. It is the sun poisoning. It got to her reproductive system. She said she suspected that. Her reasoning for examining her in all her systems. I am sorry." She squeezed his hand.

He feels the blood drain from his face upon hearing this. He sits back on his heels. "This is karma... for what we've done," he stares at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"No you and she could not help the trajectory her pod took." She knelt beside him. "This is not your fault. Hold on she is still in dictation."

He shakes his head, hearing the words over and over in his mind, "no... we are terrible people on our own planet... Rao saw to it that we didn't deserve a family."

"We will see about that. Let me listen. Hold on." "

Her entire reproductive system is damaged. Infertile ovum and damaged uterus. This woman is incapable of reproduction. However, I now know she wanted a family. Not that I prescribe adding another alien to our freeloading population, but to grow an alien fetus in a petrie dish that _would_ be something." She started closing up.

"She just admitted helping you both to have a child. It will be your seed with most likely Kara's eggs. That is if Kara allows this." She shook her head, "I already know my selfless sister will do that for you. The baby would be made in a dish and raised in an incubator. You could have your child. Half Kryptonian and half human. At least I assume you are human?"

Oliver opens his mouth to say something but then stops himself, this will be a topic left for the two of them alone. He's seen the kind of people they're working with, but he'll talk with his wife. He blinks at her last comment and nods, "yes, I'm human. Ever tried doing an alien with super strength and a mind of their own?" He grins.

"See if it was Karma, you wouldn't have the tech support or my sister. Rao is with her. Umm no." She answered. "It must be a thrill." She added.

He raises his eye brows and nods and then looks over at the recovery room. "It can't be easy for your sister though."

"No it has been very painful to her. I am feeling incredibly bad for her. Kara obviously sees potential in your wife. Once the DEO comes we can discuss your future."

He nods, understanding with a super strong person, "the fear of not wanting to harm someone you care about deeply." Oliver returns his attention to the room below.

"She is finished. She is transferring her to recovery where Kara is."

"I am sure she is gentle with you. She would _have_ to be. Kara has had many mishaps due to her super strength." She chuckled.

"I figure if my superior headed out within an hour or two after getting the message we still have about 5-6 hours before they get here."

He watches his wife go and can't wait to hold her again, is usually her being protective over him but now it's his turn. "Red Sun emitters helped us in the end..." He smirks, "I know you don't want the details," he smirks and then recalls a comment in the break room. "Oh... I overheard the soldiers commenting that they didn't like the science department being in control like Alien, what's that about?"

Alex smirks. "A movie reference. Do you have movies- theater in your time and place? Lillian and her experimentation is obviously calling the shots. She's the scientific." She smirks. "Lane is the muscle."

He shakes his head, "no... constantly at war... there's the rebels... there's no time for movie's," he looks at her, "you'll have to show me this movie... if I make it out of here," and he sighs, "concentration camps, holding other meta's and supers under our control... our world is run by Nazi's. Always has been," he never saw himself telling her but at the same time, he hates waiting and having nothing else to do. Can't train, could go and try to take down more of the soldier's but his place is with his wife.

"If you ever came to my world... you wouldn't recognize me. You'd hate me all over again, and you'd have every right." He cringes. "Please try to avoid visiting a world where there's a Kara who is an evil Sorceress who kicked my wife's ass... we barely made it out of there alive, if I can recall the Earth number later I'll tell you."

"An evil sorceress Kara? Oh my god! I didn't think Kryptonians could wield magic! Kara herself is very susceptible to it."

"You two have been around." She looks over at Lillian. "Oh shit she has spotted the blankets," She watched tensely as Lillian Luthor berated one of her assistants for comforting her.

"But Doctor Luthor, I didn't" The assistant informed her nervously.

Lillian checked Kara's IV. "She is sleeping. Who gave her more pain killer?"

The assistants all looked at each other, there were three of them and one was in surgery with her.

"It seems none of us Doctor." One brave one spoke up.

Lillian looked over at Gen Kara whom was stirring but not quite awake.

"Well someone comforted this alien!" She yelled angrily. She looked down at Kara. "Hmm guess I will wake you up." She asked for the stimulant and one of the assistants obliged handing a syringe to her. Alex watched tensely as Lillian injected something into Kara's IV.

"I don't like this at all." She commented to Oliver watching through a pulled up tile in the corner.

"So little Kara- wake up 'Supergirl.' Not so super now are you?" She taunted checking her vitals. "Good this healthy dose of stimulant is waking that alien body up quite nicely."

"She should be under sedation healing!"Alex whispered tersely to Oliver. "She means to give her pain!" Alex crouched in an offensive position. Oliver could tell she was about to break through the tiles waiting impatiently for Lillian's next move.

The darkness is fading away quickly this time, but she wants to sleep _Ugh... why can't I sleep in... wait... why is it fr-_ her thoughts stop as something else occurs. Kara can feel a surge of pain erupt, spreading from her chest and going down to the last incision. Not only that but she is feeling all of her nerve endings reacting, all of them spasming, she can feel sweat building up quickly along her lower back.

General Kara heard the taunting, and though her body was numb, she watched the cruel show play out on Kara.

"You won't need these anymore." Lillian took off the two blankets and handed them to a waiting assistant. Once again Kara was reduced to just a thin sheet as was the other Kara.

Lillian knew Alex had done this and she intended to use Kara as the example.

Kara was clearly coming up from sedation and she was also clearly feeling pain. Kara grips the sides of the bed, closing her eyes shut tighter, the pain is becoming more intense. Tears fall down the sides of her face, streams before she tries to hold out. Listening to the voices around her _Lillian! I knew it! Shit... I need help! I can't take it anymore!_

"She means harm to my sister!" She bit out furiously. "Rao if she seriously harms her..." her whispered voice trailed off in an anguished gasp when she heard Kara's cries of distress.

"ALEX!" Kara screams.

* * *

*gasp* Sorry, I hope you liked this story and tell us about it!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	6. Crisis

Written with LVEZZ. A shout out to our constant reviewer TeelanaFalcao! Thank you for your continued support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Oliver grabs her arm, "she is trying to lure you out!" He hisses, and then he hears the scream. "Go!"

"You don't have to hurt her." The general in some pain herself gasped out to Lillian.

Upon hearing her name Alex exploded through the tile, one last smile at Oliver and she came down to the floor. Her strong legs rebounded and sprung up, running over to Lillian she decked her, taking her out easily and sprawled on the floor. The assistants backed away as Alex ran up to her pained sister.

General Lane is standing in the hallway watching the last of his downed soldiers get taken away to the infirmary. His arms crossed as he looks back and forth and hears the scream. He can't help but smile. Glancing around with a group of five soldiers surrounding him, "get me a heat sensing gun. I have an idea," he instructs and looks at the closed door for surgery. "Sorry Lillian... I'm tired of waiting."

"I'll get you something hold on!" She told her grabbing a syringe, emptying the contents and grabbing a heavy duty pain killer. "She won't be able to bring you out of this." She told Kara quickly mixing it and injecting it into her IV line.

Taking deep breaths, trying to control her breathing, feeling the organs that are still trying to recover. The deeper she breaths the more her incision is being tugged at and throbbing with everything else. She watched Alex take out Lillian and she would smile but the pain that is radiating through her body causes her to stifle back another scream, whimpering instead, gripping the sides of the bed like her life depends on it. She watches Alex move quickly and can't stop the flow of tears.

The other Kara struggled, but still could not work her numb muscles. She could not help her twin.

"I got you baby you're okay." She combed her hands through her hair, gently kissing her forehead. Alex could tell she was coming down from the powerful pain killer finally. She also knew she was hopelessly caught. She couldn't leave her Sister's side.

General Lane is handed a piece of equipment that allows him to see heat. There in the ceiling on the other side of the wall is his target. He reaches to his belt and grabs a grenade, "lift that tile and toss this up there." Lane hands it to a soldier and watches with a pleased grin on his face.

Oliver blinks and turns around at the sound nearby, a clink and clunk. His eyes widen and just as he moves to shield himself, knocking the tile away in front of him, the flash grenade goes off. He tumbles to the floor covering his head and groans as he covers his eyes once on the floor. "Damn it!" He shouts as he rolls on the floor.

"There now, better?" She looked over at a waiting assistant. "Give me those," she referred to the blankets in her arms.

General Lane walks in with two soldiers, a triumphant grin on his face as he watches Oliver, "would you look at that, caught the fox looking in on the hen coop!"

Kara nods, giving her sister a weak smile, her hands going limp as the new sedative pulls her under much faster than the other one she had given. 'Thank you... Alex' and the last stray tear falls down.

"Of course. Sleep dear." She whispered to her then took the blankets and laid them back on top of her. "These stay on." She told the startled assistant.

She then ran over to Oliver, she stood in front of the recovering man still crouched. She held up her hands. "We surrender."

 _Shit... I need to get up!_ Goes through Oliver's mind and he grabs the nearest table he can find but instead makes the contents fall onto him and clatter to the floor. _Oooh!_ He acts quickly with his sight returning and grabs a few tools and stuffs them into his boots discreetly.

She looked over at the dazed Lillian. She knew she was in it deep for decking her.

"Seize them!" Lillian screamed at Lane's men.

Oliver stands up slowly, a hand on Alex's shoulder and the other on his wife's bed. He smiles at her, "hi love, I'll be back," and looks at General Lane. "What? Afraid of a fair fight?" General Lane motions for the soldiers to proceed.

Yep _torture time. She thought to herself_. "Put them in cells! Shackle the agent! Chain her high!" She screamed at Lane.

"THIS IS GOING TO GET ROUGH!" Alex yelled at Oliver.

Oliver studies them, "you go this way and I'll go that way," he motions but really means the opposite. Taking a tray he whips it the three causing a flinch. Their opening.

"Fight or flight?" But before they could do anything, Alex was shot by a soldier in the leg. She went down quickly. "Damn!" She yelled, looking over at Kara seeing she was blissfully sedated and didn't see her get shot.

He catches her, falling into him _so much for a fair fight_. He glares.

The twin Kara did and she vainly tried to get her muscles to work.

"Now I have to remove the bullet. I made a promise Lane. I _can't_ let that bitch die!"

"I dare you!" He sets her down, "shooting an unarmed woman? Come on!" He runs at them to hear more gunshots, but not before diving into Lane's stomach and wrapping his arms around the other two knocking them into the hallway with the other three waiting. "Shit..."

"Don't touch me!" Alex screamed as two soldiers picked her up.

Lane punches Oliver in the chin and two other's proceed to kick him, out of anger, in the ribs. Finally Lane snaps his fingers for them to stop so they pick him up and drag him off.

"Take her to the surgical ward. I will be in there to remove the bullet in a moment."

"Oliver!" The pained Kryptonian cried out.

She was very concerned for her husband.

General Lane nods, "if you'd have let me do my job, none of this," he points at Lillian's shiner, "would have happened!" He watches Alex get taken away and stops the soldiers for a moment to look at her.

"You best stay alive Danver... I'm not finished with you," he threatens and motions for them to go.

He looks at Lillian, "any special requests for the boy?" sarcasm dripping but he knows she'll take it seriously. "He's hurt a number of my men and I'd love to return the favour."

"Don't worry General. I will punish accordingly." Lillian promised watching as they prepped the squirming agent.

"Chain him up like the agent was getting. Let your men beat the shit out of him!" She bit out holding her head.

Nodding, "music to my ear's," he looks at the struggling Kara and waves at her, "ta-ta now!" Before walking out and joining his men for the beat he's been waiting hours to do.

"Be strong my love!" She cried out to her husband.

She hoped he heard that as she vainly continued to try to will her muscles to work. She saw she was no longer in the restraints if she could just get her post surgical body awakened.

That was the trick. She was effectively paralyzed still. She slumped back down on her bed dejected.

She felt helpless to get herself or her husband out of this current crisis.

The Generals men hung Oliver up by his wrists, set their guns aside and as per instructed, started beating him. Lane walked in and pulled back his sleeves. "I've been waiting a long time for this, boy," he looks at his men waiting patiently.

Oliver spits at General Lane's feet, grinning as he got it. "What? You're actually going to get your own hands dirty?" He comments. Before he could taunt him the General steps up to him and punches him. And then again, the feel of his knuckles knocking the smirk off the boys face makes him hit him several more times before finally hitting him in the gut. "That's for my boy's... now I'll let their friend's show you their own pent up anger."

Oliver remembers why his wife was treated badly, she was fighting Lillian. So he's determined to not be an ass hole so maybe they won't beat him as bad. But it doesn't stop the blows from hurting.

Another punch to the chin, a hit to the right eye, oh that one left a cut. A heel to his sternum, 'this is going to take a while...' Goes through his mind as he sees the anger in their eye's. 'Yeah... I'm screwed.' He gets another hit to his left cheek and feels his teeth cut into his muscle in the cheek. Blood starts to fill his mouth so he spits it and nails a soldier in the head.

"Do you think this is funny!" the man says enraged and delivers a round house kick to his abdomen. "Think beating up my friend's was funny?"

Oliver looks at him dryly, "no... I honestly didn't. But," he runs his tongue around in his mouth before spitting more out. "It was easy."

With that someone found a crow bar. "Excessive," he comments before it hits him in the stomach and then the lower back.

"Let's see how the pretty boy looks under the leather jacket," General Lane suggests and with that they cut at the material. The cool air of the cell kissing his sweat and making it chilly.

He watches them take him in, "what? Like what you see?"

General Lane takes out a stun rod and happily shoves it into the center of his chest. Oliver bares with it, _don't break! You can take it! You've been through worse!_ He feels it get pulled away and gasps. That's when he hears it again, "I guess not." Before feeling it get rammed into his spine while someone else hits him with the crow bar in the right knee, to that he screams.

It echoes in the room and carries out down the hallways for the other's to hear.

"Oliver!" General Kara screamed out, the exertion of screaming woke up her nerve endings and she gasped in profound pain. Kara still slept soundly, oblivious to all the hell around her.

"Husband!" She cried, tears streaming down her face from anguished pain and worry.

"Shut her up!" Lillian hissed to one of her assistants.

After the minutes pass of General Lane watching the smart ass come to bleed in several spots he snaps his fingers. "Go back to your posts, you've had your fun..." he walks over to a panting Oliver and grabs him by the hair on the top of his head. Yanking it back to watch the young man grimace.

"Awwe is the pretty boy a little beaten?" With that he gives a backhand before undoing his cuffs. Making Oliver fall in a heap to the cold floor. Every muscle in his body is throbbing, now he has several new holes in his body thanks to the rod and bruises that broke open due to being hit in the same places several times. The cold floor feels so inviting to his body and for now he'll welcome it.

They walked over to the struggling Kara, trying to get up but in too much pain and fell back down on her bed. "Do you want to be sedated?" The assistant asked quickly strapping down her arms and legs.

"A pain killer would be nice!" She bit out through gritted teeth.

"Yes you have to be in allot of pain from transplant surgery. Not to mention Lillian poking your female parts."

The assistant taunted.

"What! Why?" She denmanded angrily, her pain forgotten for the moment.

"It became known you wanted a family with that husband of yours." She waited for the shocked expression to dawn on Kara. "Turns out that sun of yours you got too close to - made you barren!" The assistant sneered.

"Rao!" Is all she could cry out, tears streaming down her face.

The assistant walked away, her job finished.

Lane comes walking into the room with the cells carrying a box and a steel chair. A smug smirk on his face as he sets the items down to unlock the cell and step in. Locking it behind him he sets the two item's down before picking up Oliver. What he didn't expect was Oliver to turn over and swing his good leg out and nail him in the left ear. Lane grabs at his ear and stumbles to the side, the sound for that ear is briefly shot.

Taking advantage Oliver spins himself around and climbs up onto Lane. Returning to his senses as Oliver slugs him one in the left cheek. Bringing back his left fist to hit him again, Lane grabs his bad knee and grips it tightly before sitting up and slamming his forehead into Oliver's nose. Blood runs down Oliver's nose before Lane shoves him off. He cries out and Lane stands up to kick his bad leg again for extra measure before picking up Oliver to shove him into the chair.

Deciding to try again, Oliver punches Lane in the groin, causing the man to double over and Oliver in turn slams his good knee into his chin. Lane topples over and while on his side puts his hand into the box while Oliver limps over to Lane and extends his bad leg to put his good knee into Lane's back.

"Now... we got off on the wrong foot!" He wipes his nose from the blood under it. "This bull shit is going to stop-" Lane wraps his right arm around Oliver's bad leg and wrenches it. Oliver cries out and tumbles over, hating having this friggen weakness. He'd be able to handle the old man if he didn't have his knee shot.

As he tries to get up, Lane kicks him in the face then takes the ankle to his bad leg and yanks him to the chair again. Grabbing his thigh, Oliver feels Lane lift him back into the chair and before he can try again, his wrists are zip tied to the arms. _Oh shit..._ He watches Lane pull out cables and attach them to the lower arms of the chair before attaching them to a car battery. Standing up Lane wipes his face in frustration, "now... we can begin the interrogation."

Oliver stares at him with cold eyes, "you really don't want to do this." He warns in a deep threatening tone. Lane kneels in front of him, "no... I really do." He moves to the battery and turns it on.

Alex watched as the assistant was prepping her for surgery. She was shaking from the pain of her bleeding leg and the coldness of the metal surgical table. She had immediately been stripped and prepped. The assistant placed an oxygen tube under her nostrils. She was having trouble breathing and Alex could tell she was going into shock.

"I want to talk to the doctor please!" She cried out, trying to stay conscious and not go into shock. _Come on Danvers you've been shot before- you can handle this_! She thought gritting her teeth.

"The doctor is scrubbing getting ready to treat you." The assistant told her looking down at her. She started to place an anaesthesia mask over her face, but Alex raised her hand to block it. "No" she told her weakly. "I don't want to go under, let me talk to Lillian." She bit out angrily.

"What's the problem?" Lillian asked seeing the patient's resistance.

"She refuses to go under doctor." The assistant explained frustrated.

"Lillian, look I realize I need your assistance, but I want a local. I don't want to go under." Alex explained.

"Really? You don't trust me?" She looked down on her, hands on hips.

"Well I did punch you in the face, I am sure there is some form of vengeance going through your mind."

"Granted I am certainly not happy with you Agent Danvers, but I DID make a deal with your Sister which causes me to stitch you up and keep you from dying of sepsis."

"And I appreciate that..." Alex replied through gritted teeth.

"I want a local."

"A local?" She scoffed. "Have you any clue how pained you will be?"

"I can handle it. Just do it." She nodded preparing for surgery.

After a few moments he switches it off, "have I got your attention?" Lane asks while Oliver gasps and stares at him. _More than ever ass hole_ , Oliver thought and remains silent.

"Where are you from?" Lane asks and Oliver still doesn't answer him. He flips the switch and he watches as Oliver twitches while going rigid again. "Come on boy, your heart can only take so much." He switches it off and watches the younger man pant but continues to say nothing.

"Hmmm perhaps you need something else," he punches his bad leg causing Oliver to cry out. "Where are you from?" He squeezes his knee.

Oliver grinds his teeth as he works to not say anything. Staring into Lane's eyes while he feels his face going redder from the pain shooting up his thigh, going into his hip and reaching nervs. Finally Lane lets go and starts to walk around the room, "Hmmm you care about your wife, correct?" He asks and Oliver tracks him closely, not daring to blink.

"What about the other two girl's? Are you protective over them now as well?" Oliver continues to grip the chair tightly, he will not flinch, he will not blink. _I just hope those three are in better condition than I am... but I also can't have him hurting them... not after what we've all been going through in this hell hole._

"I can make their lives much more... difficult. I know that behind every strong man, they _hate_ seeing when vulnerable women are in danger," Lane comments and goes to his watch to call up Lillian. "How're the girl's?"

"They are both post op. I am removing that bullet out of Alex." She told him. "Why? Let me guess, you need to use the general over her husband? I can arrange that for you. The general is in pain already. It won't take much."

Lane grins and watches Oliver start shaking in anger, "that would be lovely!" Oliver feels a blood vessel popping in his temple, "don't you dare... don't you touch her! Don't you fucking touch her!" He screams and he's sure those on the other end can hear him.

"I have already instructed my assistant." She told him suturing the wound. "The bullet is out, you are lucky it didn't hit an artery." She told Alex.

Oliver, "STOP HER PLEASE!" He screams, "What do you really want!" He demands. Lane grins, "well now, that was easy... unless you're lying."

Dr. Luthor's assistant walked over to the general. "I need you to make noise for the doctor." She told her looking down at her. She held up Lillian's watch. "Talk to your husband."

Lane holds up the watch to Oliver.

"Oliver don't hurt yourself anymore than you already have." Kara breathed out. She was being squeezed on the abdomen by the merciless assistant.

Oliver looks wide eyed, hoping she doesn't see the damage to his face, "do not hurt her! Please! I'll tell you what you want!"

"Ughh! " She exclaimed, "hurts!" She cried panting.

The assistant pointed the watch so you could clearly see the pained Kryptonian.

Lane shakes his head, "answer my question, and it'll stop!" He watches Oliver.

His heart is beating wildly in his chest, panic for his wife, "our planet is 35! That's our planet number!" He lied but he gave them the planet number for the evil Sorceress. " _Stop_ hurting her!"

Lane grins, "thank you! You can stop."

"It's _not_ worth it my love!" She cried out, her body spasming from the intense pain wracking her post surgery body. The assistant ceased squeezing, but the pain still persisted.

"Please ...stop hurting General Kara." Alex bit out; she could feel the pain even through the local. Her head was spinning and she could tell she was going into shock.

"Anaesthesia now!" She called to another medic that was assisting in the surgery.

Oliver glares daggers at Lane, "leave my wife out of this! This is between you and me-"

Lane gets into his face, "that's where your wrong! Your wife and the other Kara are Aliens which are not welcome on my planet! Who is to say our Supergirl doesn't turn on our city... our planet... it's my job to stop it! Hell if it were my call they'd both be dead!"

She put Alex under and continued to close. "Put her in recovery with the aliens. I can't wait for her Sister to wake up and see her laid out next to her." Lillian smirked.

General Lane moves back to the battery and turns it on again, then picks up the crow bar and rubber gloves. He watches as Oliver stains and pulls the gloves on slowly, seeing how powerless the young man is now brings him pride. "As far as I can tell... you are an alien as well." With that he turns off the battery and then hits Oliver in the chest.

He doubles over and gasps, closing his eyes shut tightly and he grips the ends of the arm resters. Lane steps up and gives him an upper cut, blood flies out of Oliver's mouth. His fingers touch the metal of the cables and starts to wiggle his wrists around the bar to get to them. The plastic cutting into his skin as he does so, but he'd rather work on doing this than just sitting there.

"Is that your best shot?" Oliver grins with bloody teeth, wanting to anger him, distract him from the battery and get him to focus on a beating again instead.

Lane smirks, "You really are a smart ass... aren't you?" He brings the crow bar onto his abdomen and Oliver's eyes look like they're about to pop out. He wiggles his wrists more fervently to get them around the bar. Blood is rubbing around the zip ties as he slowly makes his way around.

"You are a cocky young man, aren't you?" Lane comments, "your name is Oliver... so... tell me about yourself," he punches him in the jaw. He feels his wrists slip down enough and he's thankful that Lane is watching his face and not his hands.

"Lane enough!" Lillian shouted at him. "You are not to kill him!"

He spun around and saw her face at the cell hallway.

"I told you they are to stay alive!"

"Lillian... what are you doing here?" He demands.

"Apparently needing to _stop_ you!" She huffed. "Stand down General!"

"What happened to beat the shit out of him?" He crosses his arms over his chest. Oliver manages to get the metal to slip off but makes sure they don't drop.

"You have done that. I made a promise to Supergirl - Kara Zor-El Danvers. The hostages would live."

General Lane shakes his head, "that's your promise, not mine Lillian. You are only here because of me, remember that!"

"And I am in charge of Cadmus! Don't forget that General!"

He walks up to the cell door and looks her in the eye, "right now you're at my military training base. Not inside of Cadmus, you have your aliens... I have the hostages and I demand you bring Alex Danvers here for questioning."

"You demand?" She replied indignant. "Your soldier shot her and she is in recovery. Don't make me your enemy General." Before General lane could stop her she threw a sedative dart right straight into his throat, dropping him immediately.

Oliver rolls his eyes _shit... now what?_ Goes through his mind as he spits out more blood.

"I am not your ally, but there is such a thing as excessive torture." She told Oliver, ordering the soldiers to release him from his bonds.

The soldiers cut off the zip ties as instructed.

"Put him in cell and clean him up. Give him food and water. Now!" She ordered.

Oliver looks at her confused, "why are you wanting me cared for?" He studies her carefully.

"I made a deal with our planet's Kara Zor-El. You are not to die."

He was helped into a cell where he could lie on a cot. One of the medic soldiers cleaned him up and dressed his wounds. Soon he was given food and two bottles of water.

"Rest." Lillian told him. He watched as Lane's men put him on a cot as well. "Keep him locked up for now." Lillian told them.

"Wait!" He calls out, trying to be careful to not pull at any of the bandages

"Yes?" She asked pausing to listen.

He purses his lips deep in thought, "why are you keeping your word? What's in this for you?" He looks at his cot and then back at her. "I am _not_ a good person on my world, which is why I don't understand where you're going with this. I'm trying to see from your perspective."

"I have just grown alien organs, transplanted and mapped an alien. I don't want anything to happen to not have this recorded."

He could see it was a scientific breakthrough that she had an ego about. He clasps his hands together, deep in thought, "then... why are Alex and I so important? You could lie to both Kara's and say we're locked up but kill us instead. Why keep your word? Are you afraid they'll resist you?"

"Rest," she turned to leave again. "I try to keep my word, though my Patience is wearing thin." She left the room.

He grumbles, _I hope I get the rest of my answers after then._ he watches her leave and hopes that the girls are alright.

Kara feels herself slowly coming awake, this time it isn't abrupt, and the pain is at bay. She slowly opens her eyes feeling like she's still dreaming. _Where's the light trying to penetrate my room... the warmth of my covers?_ And then she remembers. It hits her and she jerks into trying to sit up but finds very quickly she can't. Resting her head back down she groans, _still hurts... recovery is going to be so long..._ remembering the pain Lillian put her through, "wait... where's..." her eyes land on Alex and they go wide.

Seeing her on a stretcher like her own and apparently having gone through something. She looks around the room again; making sure no one else will listen. "Alex... psst! Alex are you okay?" She whispers and closes her eyes. "Please be okay..." She swallows, "I can't do this without you."

"She was shot, fellow Kryptonian." General Kara uttered, still in agony as she was never given sedation or pain killers.

"The mad doctor took the bullet out. Now she is recovering. I believe it was in the leg."

She blinks and looks around and finally sees the other Kara. "Oh no... are you okay?" Upon hearing what happened with Alex she feels her heart plummet. "This is all my fault."

"No really this is mine and my husband's fault. If we hadn't ambushed you," she gasped from another pain tremor going through her body, "you might have been able to keep them from taking you..." she strangled a gasp, the pain was beyond intense for her. She writhed on her stretcher bed, the only thing keeping her on it were her restraints.

"I have been better!" She gasped again trying to catch her breath.

Kara tries to pull at her own restraints, feeling the incisions pulling at her. She stops and looks to see if there's anything she can use to get them freed. "Heh... if I had of said no then we'd both be in less pain... but if I hadn't..." she looks at her, "you wouldn't have your full life." She looks around for any of the assistants, "can we get some pain killer's in here!"

"There are strict orders to withhold due to concerns of severe unconsciousness and possibly coma. You two especially we have to keep up due to all the post surgery pain." The assistant told her looking at a tablet. "Your reading have spiked due to the pain." She told Kara.

"So give her the damn painkillers!" Alex growled out, slowly waking up.

"Kara I am alright. Please don't worry about me." She looked over at her Sister.

Kara rolls her eyes, "has she fallen unconscious yet? Compared to me?"

She jumps on her bed and regrets it, "frig... why not take off the damn collars? We'll heal faster!" She looks at Alex. "You were shot! Because of me calling out for you!"

"General Kara, bad Kara has fallen in and out of consciousness since she has been post op."

"I took the risk. You got the relief you needed. Shhh breathe, no hyperventilating Kara." Alex told her straining at her bonds. "We are all restrained. We're not going anywhere Kara."

" That's for sure." The general grumbled, still miserable and in pain.

Kara looks at the assistant, "can't you give her Tylenol 3's or two Tylenol or better yet... no more red collars?" She looks at Alex, "yes but... not at the risk of you getting hurt..." She groans and looks at her.

The attendant checked the general's vitals. "Okay," she looked down at the pained Kryptonian. "I am giving you some pain relief." She mixed up the much needed drug and injected it into her IV line. "You will feel better in a few moments."

A brief show of sympathy caused the woman to squeeze the general's hand.

"Thank you..." the pained Kryptonian breathed out.

Kara turns her head and smiles, "thank you... if it's anything like," she shudders, "what I felt... I honestly don't know how you kept it in... your stronger than me." She smiles at her.

"I love you Kara. I will always support you and be there for you when you need me. I pumped you with a heavy dose of fentynol to get your pain under control." Alex told her smiling at her.

"I have been conditioned on my world to accept pain." The general explained. "Though I am relieved to be given the drugs."

"Are we having a convention here?" Lillian asked looking at her three captive patients. She had just walked in and saw the interaction between her assistant and the three women.

Kara sighs and opens her mouth to comment and then glares at Lillian. "Why did you force me to wake up earlier?" She demands.

"I admit to a certain weakness of vengeance. I am still mad at your cousin for taking my boy away from me. However," she rolls her eyes. "If not for the two of you aliens I would not have had the scientific breakthrough I did."

Kara licks her lips to find her mouth still dry, "did it make you feel better... to see me in pain?" She looks at Lillian.

"Oh please! A girl's got to have some fun." She looks at Kara. "You and your twin are aliens. Pain is pain Kara, aliens don't have right here on Earth you know."

"But after seeing what the general did to the pretty boy- I do realize it may have been excessive."

"Wait..." the fog lessening on General Kara, "What did that general do to my husband?"

"Causing someone else pain isn't what I'd consider fun," Kara bites out, "ice cream, a movie, binge watching Game of Thrones is fun!"

"Game of Thrones? Please I never watched it nor did I ever want to."

She looks at Lillian, "what did he do to her husband?"

She looked over at her assistants. They all injected drugs into the patient's IVs.

Looking around frantically, "no! Please don't put me to sleep!" Kara pleads, so tired of sleeping so much.

"He was beaten nearly to death. Fortunately I got there in time. A deal is a deal Supergirl. I just had some pain killing drugs administered to you two." She looked at Alex and Kara. "You will feel better soon. As for the red sun collars, I don't trust you two aliens to not escape." She eyed Kara. "They are staying on."

Her attendants brought them all some water pitchers and warm soup. "That's all you can handle after the surgeries."

Looking around, Kara looks at her wrists, "this is going to hurt... isn't it?" She asks, referring to the act of having to sit up. She looks at Lillian and watches the water and food come in. "What if I promised to not escape? I will not leave my sister's side and I'm not leaving the other Kara or her husband here either." _Oh boy Kara... why do you keep putting yourself into these situations? Oh right, you hate feeling vulnerable and not being able to help those you care about_ she thinks and looks at Alex.

"'If I hadn't of called out to you and just dealt with the pain... you wouldn't be here next to me."

"Kara, I wanted to help you. I would have done it again." Her Sister told her.

Lillian signaled the assistants to release one wrist so they could all eat.

They all three enjoyed a small repast of water and soup. "Enjoy Ladies." Lillian walked out of the ward.

Oliver sat on his bed for a while, thinking about what she'd said and about what he'd learned. Trying to process it all still, that his wife couldn't have a baby but that by possibly combining his sperm with Alex's sister would maybe work. _Of course there's no guarantee it'll work on the first try... but what do I know? I'm not a doctor..._ He thinks and considers going into his boot for the tools he yoinked, but knowing that the DEO is coming has him feeling he should rest after all.

"I'll trust you and your friends Alex," he says and self consciously touches his chest. It's tender to the touch and for the first time notices his breathing is off. Moving to lie down, gingerly he tries to do it carefully due to the pain in his chest. Once on his back he attempts to take a deep breath to try and fix the problem.

Kara smiles at Alex, she knows she is right. That she'll do whatever she can to protect her just as she'll do the same for her. Noticing right away how careful she has to be when swallowing as her throat is that raw. "How're you doing?" She looks at Overgirl.

Oliver's eyes widen, he tries to gasp but the air isn't getting into his lungs properly and he feels greater pain. He's used to pain, like his wife, what his body just dealt with he was able to put to the back of his mind to focus on the task. This is different, _I must have punctured my lung when forcing a breath!_

He reaches over for his crutch and grasps it. Pulling himself to standing as quickly as he can and hobbling over to his room window. Ignoring the pain in his knee as he jostles it to do so and starts banging on the window.

* * *

We hope you like where this is going! Please, let us know ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	7. Help

This story was collaborated with LVEZZ and I would like to thank Teelana for her continued support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Finally a soldier comes to investigate and Oliver points to his chest and then cuts off at his neck. It takes a moment for the guy to figure out what is happening and he fumbles with the keys. After seeing what the doctor did with his General, he doesn't want to be on her bad side.

He goes to his walkie-talkie. "I need Lillian Luthor to meet me and the prisoner in the med bay!" He opens the door and catches Oliver, wrapping his right arm around the back of his neck and giving him support.

Oliver was brought to the medical area on a stretcher. "Get him in the surgery unit. He will probably need it." One of the assistants directed the soldiers.

Overgirl saw her husband and cried out to him. "Oliver!" She gasped when she got a look at his obvious distress. "Damn that general!" She exclaimed pulling that much harder on her restraints.

"Careful! _You_ can really hurt yourself from struggling so hard." Alex advised her.

Oliver has been strapped down, more than likely to stop him from making his situation worse. His whole body tense as he is fighting to try and breathe, blood creeping out of his mouth from most likely having internal bleeding. He doesn't even know where he is nor what's going on as his body is fighting what he doesn't know.

Kara tries her best to reach for her twin and touch her arm that is strapped down. The motion is more straining than she anticipated but she ignores it to grab Overgirl. "Hey, if you hurt yourself you're only prolonging how long it'll take to heal."

The three watched as he was wheeled into the familiar surgical room they all three had the misfortune to be in previously.

"I know." She admitted calming down. She reached over with her good arm and thanked her with the universal 'thumbs up' sign. Her free hand was on the other side of Kara.

Alex stretched out her good arm, and realized she could reach her sister. They both touched finger tips.

Overgirl watched as Lillian quickly entered the surgical unit.

"J'onn has to be here soon Kara. We just need to hold on a little longer." She told her sister. She looked around herself and realized she too was in nothing but a sheet. "Damn! Nothing like being pinned huh?" She smiled at her little Sister.

Kara smiles at Alex, "yeah... it's getting old," she looks at the sheet on her, "is yours thicker than mine?" Looking at Overgirl. "How're you holding up?"

"No you just have the two thin blankets still." She smiled. "I am glad Lillian left them for you."

"I'll live thanks to you. You have my thanks- other me." She sighed ceasing to struggle. "I am worried for my husband though."

General Lane had been released by one of his loyal men. He was certainly not pleased with how Lillian sedated him. Walking to med bay, he takes a peek into the recovery room to see that the girls are all eating.

"Oh shit!" Alex struggled harder spotting Lane. "Damn! Kara the hell never ends here..." She looks over at the approaching Lane.

Kara whips her head around and knows there's no point in struggling, but she needs her powers. "I can't believe what he did to Oliver... you two worked closely?" She looks at Alex.

"Yes and right now we are in serious trouble..." She continued to struggle. She proceeded to call out for Lillian's assistants.

An assistant heard, walking up to General Lane. "You are not authorized to be in here General Lane, please turn around and leave."

He feels anger within himself before stepping out he sighs and looks to a soldier. "You stay out here and let me know when Luthor is done."

"Yes Sir!" One of his loyal soldiers saluted him.

Oliver can faintly hear Alex; he's used to working side by side with her. Watching from the ceiling, _she needs me... my wife needs me... I need to get out..._ but his body is too heavy. He can't open his eyes, he can't feel anything, just faintly hears. He can't quite tell if it's a dream or not.

Alex looked vainly for an instrument of some sort to cut her straps. Other than a spoon for her soup, there was nothing! "Shit Kara we are going to be in serious trouble in a second."

Oliver felt a mask go over his face and went unconscious in mere minutes.

Already prepped, Lillian performed the necessary surgery for his lungs.

General Lane walks into head quarters to see his men scrambling about. "Report!" He orders and they pause to bring up footage on the main monitor.

"Sir, there appears to be an aircraft in our airspace, it's just hovering above the island," a tech informs.

Lane grabs a headset and opens communications, "You are presently in United States Military Airspace, and this is a restricted area. If you do not respond we will take action against you. Do you acknowledge?"

Meanwhile on the ground J'onn with his team and Lena in tow have just breached through an emergency door. Weapons are armed with tranquilizers, the aim to have as few casualties as possible and to try and detain as many involved before the alarm goes off. J'onn signals for Lena to follow with him, two other soldier's are with them while four other's branch off down another hallway.

J'onn shoots down small batches of soldier's and zip ties their hands together. "That makes 17 down," he informs through the comms.

General Lane activates another camera and looks closer at the black helicopter. "What's that series code... I recognize it," he goes through a notepad in his breast pocket. Flipping through until he finds it from his time at the DEO. "Henshaw... no wait... J'onn? Stand down, you do not have authorization to be in my military air space. Stand down and state your intentions."

J'onn picks up on radio chatter from the pilot and puts his back to the wall next to a corner. He takes a peek to see a soldier standing guard outside of a room.

"Hello General," he greets and quickly manoeuvres around the corner and shoots the man down. "I am here due to having received word that two of my agents are being held against their will. And as such I have the authority to come and investigate as such."

General Lane turns off his microphone, going to his walkie-talkie he's about to inform everyone to check in. But he stops, "turn on the alert, I know how this guy operates and judging by his voice he isn't up in the air. He's in the ground, sound the alarm, we're about to be breached or already have been!" He orders and looks down at a computer screen to see that indeed a door has been accessed from the outside.

"We have been breached!" J'onn reaches the med bay door in time for the alarm system to go off. "Proceed with stealth! Harder for them to track where we are if we do," he instructs over the comms.

He manoeuvres into the room and spots the recovery room, he motions for the extra two soldiers to proceed down the hallway, "tread carefully Lena," he warns. And then he sees the faces, and blinks, "did I walk through a hallucinogenic gas or am I seeing two Kara's?"

"Yeah-long story J'onn. Can you find us a gown or something? We're a little too exposed." Alex explained. "It is great to see you though."

Suddenly looking quite uncomfortable, "y-yes... of course, sorry I didn't expect... never mind," he starts to sift through bins and cupboards.

"Hey Kara!" Lena smiled at her friend. She nodded holding up a tranquilizer gun. "I will take care of my Mother."

Kara's eyes bulge in shock, "L-Lena! What're you doing here?"

An assistant stood by. Her hands were up. "In the far cupboard sir." She offered.

"Giving my Mother a chance to surrender!" She yelled back heading through the surgery room doors.

Blinking, Kara still can't believe her eyes. How _did she get involved in this mission?_ She wonders as J'onn hands her a gown and then Alex and the other Kara before undoing their restrains. "I need a team in here to help transport the ladies, 3 are on stretchers," he says into his comms.

"She is going to try to talk to Lillian." Alex realized, quickly slipping into her gown.

J'onn watches the door but also giving privacy.

General Kara did too, struggling from the pain, but managing it.

Once they were all semi dressed, agents came to wheel the three away.

"Thank you J'onn." Alex breathed out.

While working diligently on Oliver, Lillian was startled when she saw her daughter step through the doors. Lena had grabbed a mask, but stood ready to confront her Mother.

"You see I am a little busy daughter." She gritted out through her mask.

"Finish your work Mother, then you will surrender." Lena held up a tranquilizer gun.

"Very well daughter. I see that I am clearly out numbered." She went back to her work. Oliver was quite exposed with his lungs being repaired.

J'onn continued down the hallway to hearing gunshots, his men he'd sent ahead are pinned down. He goes to his comms, "once the ladies are on board leave," he instructs.

"You're a slippery one, J'onn!" Lane calls out as more shots ring out, "how'd you know it was me?" J'onn puts his back to the wall and peeks around the corner, about 4 soldier's are with Lane, ducking behind desks they've knocked down as shields.

"I've got to hand it you to; I didn't think you'd have the gall to partner up with Lillian Luthor! And my agent Alex had just rung me, however she hacked your computer here. She's a smart woman, you don't give her enough credit!" He looks at his men and starts to give them hand signals.

J'onn asks them to create a diversion; he would then go through the floor and reappear behind Lane while his men distracted the General's people.

"Your right on that one, I only wanted Supergirl, but quickly realized we needed Alex to get her sister to cooperate," Lane says as he stands up and then gets a feeling. J'onn acts quickly and puts two darts into the General's back, the other soldier's turn around but get darts from the DEO agents.

"Well done people, let's wrap it up, I need to call it in for a team to collect all of these men."

There were cheers all around.

Lena waited for her Mother to close before she advanced on her. "Do you surrender Mother?" She asked tentatively.

Going to his headset, "bring in a team, we've got a lot of military soldier's that are unconscious. Take no chances; if they wake up they very well may try to get away." He walks away to go and check up on his civilian, hoping all is going good for Lena.

Lillian sat down in a nearby chair. She was tired after four surgeries in a short period of time.

"You are a brilliant doctor and scientist Mother. You could do good if you wanted to." Lena told her, she pointed her gun down. "Come with us Mother." She offered.

"I have made scientific breakthroughs daughter. I am a brilliant doctor."

"We accessed the data. Did you really do transplant surgery on that other Kryptonian?" She was shocked at the thought.

"Yes Lena, I saved her by growing cloned organs from your Supergirl Kara Danvers or should I say? Zor- El."

 _Shit..._. Lena looked down right away.

"Yes Lena I have known for some time now. As I am sure you have as well." Lena nodded, looking back up to her Mother.

"The other Kryptonian will need medical assistance Lena." Lillian told her, "I will help her through her post op recovery." Lillian offered. "I saw the horrors of a deranged man. I just had to fix it. This man was nearly beaten to death. I don't like aliens, but I have decided excess is not the way Lena."

She looked down tired. Lena had never seen this side of her mother before.

J'onn had been stranding outside of the room listening, letting the mother and daughter have their moment. Hearing what Lena knows comforts him in one way and disturbs him in another. He steps into the room, taking it all in.

"It's okay Director. My mother is surrendering." Lena told him putting an arm out.

He nods at this and holsters his weapon, "who's this young man you have here Lillian?" Regards her and plans to talk to Lena later about her friend Kara.

"This is the husband of the twin Kara you saw. They are from another Earth." She walked over to the General's super suit and held it up. "SS. Near as I can tell a Nazi Earth."

J'onn looks at it curiously, "hmmm interesting... what were they doing on our Earth?"

Lena held her hand out for it. "Can I see it?"

Lillian handed the suit to her. She tucked it under her arm. "Pretty sure she will want it back." She sat back down, holding it.

"He has one too. Check the cells." The doctor suggested.

Agents heard and went off to find it.

"The other Kryptonian - Kara, flew too close to the sun. They originally came here to abduct Kara for organ harvesting." Lillian explained.

"That is just so wrong!" Lena spoke out.

J'onn watches Lillian, "may I have a word with your Mother alone?" He asks Lena, "there's transport waiting for you. The girls are already on their way back to the DEO."

"Sure, umm I hope I can catch up to Kara." She walked out with the General's super suit.

"Are you ready to arrest me Director Henshaw? You know there are no laws protecting aliens right?"

He leans against the door frame, "is that young man stable? Can he be transported as well?"

"He can in about another hour. He can go with us I suppose. I will have to watch him anyway."

Looking at the young man, he looks him over, "what happened with him?" Keeping it civilized, simple questions. "Why do you need to watch him?"

"As I informed my daughter he was nearly beaten to death. His rib cage ruptured and I had to repair the fractures and the tear in his right lung. All due to Lane. He is in guarded condition."

His eyes widen at this information, "he's certainly not an alien, this sounds personal to do this much harm to someone." He studies her, "why'd you take Kara?"

"Research. I ended up with two of them."

Looking at her skeptically, "I noticed, must have felt like a real winner with the two of them. And your results were worth it?" Gesturing around himself.

"I know you heard outside the hallway about the scientific research breakthrough I made?" She asked quizzically pulling off her gloves and walking over to the scrub station to clean up.

Nodding slowly, "I was also referring to your team up with General Lane. Two Alphas with different plans in the end it seems, he kept you flung surgeries most of the time it seems, I can have someone bring you a bite to eat."

"He allowed me a place to continue Cadmus. I managed to obtain a lot of information on the Kryptonian physiology thanks to those two."

She looked at him after cleaning up. She pulled of the surgical scrubs. "I will be in the medical records for cloning and growing alien organs. Believe it or not- I _saved_ Kara's twin."

Lena hoped she could catch up to the large helicopter that held the three injured patients. Luckily she caught it right before they were ready to take off. She climbed aboard breathlessly, immediately spotting Kara set up in the back of the large cargo helicopter.

She saw the other two were set next to Kara on either side. She knelt down and squeezed her friend's hand. "I am here Kara, and you are safe now." She smiled down at her.

He holds up his index finger, "I am only being considerate to your health because my girl's are alive."

"So you should be concerned for this man. I will monitor him on the way back to the DEO. I assume that is where we are going?"

She placed a small piece of tech equipment next to Kara's sun collar and it immediately sprang open. "This man was-until I confronted General Lane. Sam didn't see it coming!" She chuckled.

He nods, "I am, I have a feeling he'll be out for a while so I'll question him later. For what it's worth," he looks at Lillian seriously, "thank you for keeping them alive. It's a relief to not come and find them behind bars, in chains..."

Kara was surprised again to see Lena, she gives her hand a light squeeze. "Thank you Lena, I'm sorry you had to go through this with us."

"You are welcome Kara, and someone has to corral my mother. Let's get this off shall we? I cannot believe my mother collared you!" She exclaimed furious.

Kara jumps at the feel of it coming off and rubs her neck eagerly. "Thank you! That feels so much better! Could you remove hers as well?" She looks at Overgirl. She feels the need to talk to Lena, but doesn't want to ask the strange ones like about the collar and how she got involved in the first place.

"This device tracks codes. It broke my Mother's lock code for the collar. You know me and tech Kara." She looks over at Kara. "Another Kara, fascinating!" She placed her suit on top of her." I believe this belongs to you." She reached over and placed the device next to the general's collar. Soon her's sprang loose just like Kara's.

Kara wants to push her glasses up her nose, fiddle with them and realizes they're not there. And then she feels herself pale more when she realizes her hair isn't up, her other part of her disguise. Feeling fidgety with the other Kara and Alex next to her, she smiles and hopes Lena doesn't catch on.

"What's wrong Kara?" She looks at her friend.

"N-Nothing, just... sore from the incisions," Kara tried; it wasn't a lie as she waits for her powers to get her healing faster.

"So you are a general in a Nazi regime? On another Earth?" She looks up, "That is utterly fascinating!"

Both the Kryptonians could feel their power coming back after being rid of the sun collars. Both healing very quickly.

"You will both heal quickly now." Alex told them, grabbing her Sister's hand. "If I had my way I would _never_ let you go again my dear sister." She told Kara lovingly.

"Thank you for retrieving my suit for me." The other Kara thanked Lena. Gripping it like a treasured possession.

Kara swallows, hoping that Lena doesn't catch on and doesn't know. She wants to tell her on her own, sometime, when the time is right she hopes. She looks at Alex and smiles at her, "uhhh I'm not sharing the bathroom with you!" She teases but leans her head on Alex's shoulder. Planning to give her the biggest hug she can later. She settles for wrapping her arms around Alex and giving her a squeeze before she will be at full strength. "Thank you."

"No problem. It is a cool looking suit, except for the SS part. Not a fan of Nazis."

The general nodded thoughtfully. "Strange I am not feeling much of a fan myself."

"Kara got to you!" Alex laughed. "I swear she can change even the most hardened criminal!"

Lena sat on the cargo floor in front of Kara. She smirked. "That is for sure."

"So Supergirl. What is next for you?" Lena asked thoughtfully.

Kara freezes up, she swallows and then looks at Lena, "m-me? What makes you think-" she frowns trying to think of anything to avoid this conversation right now. "What would make you think this? That I'm Supergirl?" She looks inside of her gown, to see how much of her incision has healed. _I've got to try,_ she looks at Alex, "I need to talk with Lena, alone, I should be able to manage."

"Those were red sun collars I just took off you and your twin." She smirked at Kara. "I know my mother came up with this tech when I asked her to stop harassing you with Kryptonite. I was the one to convince her to use _that_ instead of the vile kryptonite if she managed to get hold of you again. Sorry she obviously did."

Kara's face fall's, "Lena... " she looks at her and she looks at the floor. "I was going to tell you when the time was right... I didn't want to risk your life if someone knew the connection... I'm sorry." Her biggest secret with her best friend out. She smiles a little at the comment, "I guess I need to talk to him about future incidents... hopefully there isn't one but I know there will be."

"I have known awhile that you and her sister-" She looked over at the shocked Alex, "were the same. Honestly Kara, why would the DEO be after Kara Danvers - reporter on a rescue?" She teased.

Alex laughed, "Why indeed?" She looked at Lena knowingly.

"And Director Henshaw did say an agent and Supergirl."

"That is how he usually talks about us." She smiled, still holding Kara's hand.

"Kara, do you remember when you flew me to the DEO because of Edge poisoning me? I suspected before that. I knew after that. Too bad I was so out of it I couldn't enjoy the ride." She laughed at the irony of it all.

"She saved you." Alex told Lena quietly. "If not for her flying you quickly within a few minutes to the DEO, you wouldn't have made it. Lena it was cyanide poison." Alex told her sadly.

"She slowed down the poison until we could get the antidote in you with her freeze breath."

"Damn Kara! You turned me into a popsicle?" She looked down at her friend in wonder.

"It's an alien thing..." The other Kara spoke up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. So you are the reason for my Mother's scientific breakthrough? "

"Yes, I injured myself flying too close to the sun in my world." The other Kara admitted guiltily. "It was completely _wrong_ to even consider what I was going to do to my twin." She was sore from her ordeal, and couldn't help a tear to fall down her cheek. She reached out for her twin's hand. "I am so incredibly sorry to think to do that to you."

"Can you ever forgive me?" She hoped Kara would take her hand.

Kara takes Alex's hand happily. Listening to Alex tell her about that terrifying moment, risking it all. Smiling a bit at the mention of a Popsicle. Kara smiles warmly at her and takes her hand, giving it a squeeze, "I forgive you."

"Thank you. I have no idea where to go from here. Something has changed over in me. I...cannot possibly go back to my old life." She looked at Kara, her face anguished from distress of once again being a misplaced stranger in an even more alien world.

She tried to get up, though in allot of pain, she managed to sit up in her stretcher.

"I don't think you are well enough to move around yet." Lena told her placing a soothing hand on the general's shoulder.

"Transplant organ surgery? Not even a super alien like her should be able to move yet!" Alex agreed.

Kara holds her hand firmly, "you're not going anywhere. You're going to the DEO with us, after all your husband has a lot of recovering to do." She bites her bottom lip at the memory of how he last looked. "Sorry about what happened to him," she looks at Lena, "how was he?"

"Mother finished the surgery right before I confronted her. He was still unconscious."

"I don't belong here Kara. Neither does my Fuehrer husband. Yes..." She sighed wearily. "He is the leader of the Nazi regime." More tears streamed down her cheeks. Lena was concerned. She had never seen Kara cry before, and it felt strange seeing them on her twin's face.

Alex was noticeably uncomfortable too. She had gotten to know Oliver- _how could he be the Fuehrer?_

Kara strokes the back of her hand with her thumb, "it's never too late to do the right thing. For now your here until he's well enough that you can go back to your world and start that family," feeling a little envious. She'd had that with Mon-El, she was sure she could have a life with him but now she wonders if she'll ever find that someone like Overgirl has.

"That's the problem Kara...I don't want to go back." She explained wiping tears from her face. She hated feeling so weak and miserable. "But I certainly don't belong here." She fell back on the stretcher exhausted and heavily defeated.

 _I know this behavior. My Kara exhibited it allot when she felt unwanted_. Alex thought to herself now very concerned.

Lena had no idea how to handle this new Kryptonian. She chose a comforting hand to her shoulder again.

 _Damn Oliver's the Fuerer..._ she thought to herself again. _How could that be? He seemed very likeable at the end...He saved my life!_ Again she thought while looking at his very anguished wife. Alex shook her head, thoughts and emotions swirling.

Kara looks at Overgirl and then at Alex, confused as to why Alex is looking distressed, she suddenly gets a feeling. She swallows, "uhhh is there a bathroom on this plane?" And slaps her hand over her mouth. Not having meant to say it out loud.

"Your husband showed a good caring side to me. From what I saw you _both_ don't belong back in that old life- that alternate Earth." Alex told her gently, also sitting up. She was a little more mobile as it was just her thigh that had been treated.

A medic heard and walked over. Yes Supergirl. Right over there." He pointed in a small alcove to the side and down from where they were all laid out.

The medic crouched down and took her hand. "I will take you to it." He helped her up.

The general closed her eyes, lying down again she felt dizzy from her sudden movements.

She holds his hand, wishing she could get rejuvenated under the yellow sun at any second. Before going she touches Alex on the elbow. "You okay?" feeling the need to talk to her and wanting to be sure she's okay.

"Yeah Kar I am fine. Just trying to wrap the 'Fuehrer ' around my brain."

Lena shook her head as well. _How can Kara- the Zor-El become a Nazi?_ She thought to herself.

Kara frowns, _we need pizza... Danver sister time_ she thinks before heading off to the bathroom. The soup and water having gone right through her.

The general started to try to get up again. She had to get away, the emotions of everything she had gone through too much for her. She started to have a seizure. She threw her sheet off and crawled off the stretcher. Lena quickly moved to get out of her way. The pained Kryptonian struggled to rise.

Alex seeing the danger she was in quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and kept her to the floor. "Calm down, you're seizing from the shock your body has gone through!" She shouted at her trying to calm the stricken alien.

Kara was done quickly, hearing the commotion she hurried over, against better judgement of her body's protests to assist Alex. "What happened?" She looked back and forth and visibly, now looking as pale as a sheet of paper.

"She is seizing from shock."

Kara shifts her position and falls into Lena, _great idea... like Alex said... running before thinking_ goes through her mind. She watches Overgirl and feels a proper one on one talk with her will be in order when they get to the DEO. She runs her fingers over her abdomen to feel the ridges of the incision, her body working on healing what Lillian had taken away. She knows that what she's dealing with is similar to Overgirl, pushing themselves when they body isn't ready. But she also knows her twin is stressing about something, and she feels the need to get her to open up to her about it.

"It's okay Kara." It just felt weird trying to bring down another Kara. Alex put her arms around the pained Kryptonian hugging her tightly, trying to forget the throbbing in her excised thigh fresh out of surgery

Her seizing lessened while the medic injected a sedative into her. "Pretty soon she will need Kryptonite to cut through the skin." He told Alex. "This one nearly broke!"

The sedation worked to bring her seizures down, and the other Kara fell unconscious quickly.

* * *

Thank you for reading! What do you think? Please let us know : D

-SLITH/LVEZ


	8. Distress

Collaborated with LVEZZ. Shout out thank you to Teelana!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

* * *

Special cuffs on his wrists, three DEO agents escorting him down a hallway and into a small cell. Not like the ones at the other facility, this one is much smaller. Rectangle in shape and a small steel bed. 'I had that one coming' He thinks before stepping in and turning around. An agent steps forward and undoes the cuffs before closing the door on the General. Across from him in the tight area for a row of cells is Lillian sitting perched on her bed. His nostrils fare as he takes a seat for himself.

 _Great... until interrogated I get to spend my precious time across from this back stabber. That is the last time I allow a scientist to take the reigns_ , goes through his mind as he sets his hands on his knees. On the ride back to National City he woke up about half way there. A lovely additional set of hours of waiting, surrounded by his men and those who chose to work with Lillian Luthor.

Shackled across the ankle and through the wrists, like a bunch of prisoners on their way to prison. He was thankful Lillian wasn't there, but he is used to long flights and just sitting and waiting. Figuring Lillian must have been with that Martian. He chooses to stare at the door in front of him, choice words have been saved up through the long wait. And he intends to wait till the DEO leader is there for it all.

"Lane," Lillian bit out. "If you hadn't been so excessive on the man I wouldn't have stopped you." She offered.

His eye's meet hers, "why'd you make a promise to an alien?" He counters.

"Because of the scientific breakthrough! I will be in all the medical records Lane. It is _very_ prestigious what I did growing and cloning alien organs. I was with you till you nearly killed that man!"

He sits up straight and gives her a -you've got to be kidding me- look. "You made a promise with an alien for that? You do realize you could have done precisely what you wanted and did whatever with Alex Danvers and pretty boy."

"It's a lot easier when they co-operate Lane. Really Lane, you nearly _killed_ that man!" She chided him.

He looks at her skeptically, "they didn't know that those two were loose. You could have easily lied to them," he stares at her with cold eyes. "We _were_ on the same team, looks like prison life changed you."

Standing up, "after what he and Danvers did to my men, there was a lot of anger between myself and their comrades. From what I hear, you put Supergirl through a mighty amount of pain yourself!" He points at her.

"She wanted to help her twin. I explained the outcome. She knew the risks."

He lets out a slow breath, "I admit the crow bar was a bit much..." He straightens himself out. "But you forced Supergirl to wake up after a major surgery. She could have reopened her incisions and died because of you wanting revenge for Lex."

"I apologized for my part in it. My vengeance also caused the agent to come to her rescue and get shot."

"Face it," he holds his hands out. "If you had of let me use the heat sensor sooner, they would have been in cells and you wouldn't have that pretty shiner of yours."

"Oh my goodness!" He feigned being shocked, "Lillian Luthor apologized to Supergirl?"

"I am just as much at fault as you. This breakthrough has put it all in perspective. I could end up with an award for what I did for the alien. Not to Supergirl. Her boss- the director."

General Lane tries not to laugh, "Oh, yes then you've done and got her forgiveness," he mocks.

J'onn walks down the hallway, hands behind his back, having listened on the security cameras to get their story. "I didn't know you had it in you Lillian Luthor, saving am aliens life, and not only that but those that were also in the mix." He looks at Lillian, "is this a new side or your scientist side?"

"I don't know Lane!" She snapped back, "but for the first time that I can think of- Lena was _proud_ of me for saving Supergirl's twin. _That_ meant something to me! Your daughter sees you as an embarrassment! "

Lane lifts up his index finger, "daughters," he corrects. He looks at J'onn and puts his hands into his pockets. "How did Danvers get out of her cell?"

"How would I know? I was immersed in alien surgeries when she originally got out!" Lillian yelled at Lane. " _You_ were in charge of the prisoners at the time!"

She looked at J'onn. "Is this really necessary? I should be overseeing all the post ops in your infirmary."

J'onn raises his eye brows, "I can answer that, Oliver stole a Swiss army knife from a soldier he knocked down. He passed it off to Agent Alex Danvers before being taken away."

"You got a report from her already? She must have recovered quicker than I thought." Lillian sat back on her bed, leaning against the wall. "How are all my patients doing Director?"

J'onn nods, "she is a strong young woman and I take it that part of it is due to her having a good doctor for her surgery. If you wish to inspect on the young man, you will need to be accompanied by two agents. They will both be women," he listens to her, and nods, "they're recovering. Your daughter took the collars off."

"Really? She must have cracked the code. No surprise, she suggested red sun emitters over Kryptonite to me a while ago." She sighed. "Take me to my Oliver patient, and I will check the girls too."

J'onn signals to a couple of ladies behind him to let her out and escort her. He turns to Lane, "you are staying here... get comfy."

Lillian chuckles at that as she was led back to the infirmary. Lillian was escorted into the infirmary where she was greeted by Dr. Hamilton. "Your patients are all in the recovery ward talking to one another."

Lillian walked through and saw everyone was awake and Alex was sitting in a wheel chair along with Lena visiting in a corner. "I see you are all awake," she smiled then checked everyone's vitals. "You are in good care with the DEO doctor." She told them all. "You have some spiked readings." She eyed the general. "Are you keeping her on pain meds?" She asked Hamilton.

"She needs close observation due to the recent transplant organ surgery."

"She has picked up a slight fever. I have been treating it doctor."

She pulled Hamilton aside. "Is she trying to reject them?" She asked worriedly.

Dr. Hamilton nodded. "I think so."

Kara looks at Alex, feeling a little strange now that Lillian is here with them being a doctor, again. She listens to what's being said and she looks at Overgirl concerned.

"Keep her under observation. Let me know if infection sets in. We may have a problem." Lillian frowned. She moved onto Oliver. "How are you feeling young man?"

Oliver looks up at her, "getting better... thank you for taking care of my wife," his left eye is nearly swollen shut, split lip, everything else is covered from view. "And thanks for allowing me to breath, again... not sure I deserve it, but thank you. The pain killers are great."

"You are welcome. I ran interference just as promised." She looked over at Kara.

She checked his vitals. Made sure he had plenty of oxygen going through his repaired lungs, and was happy with his vitals. "Don't harass your wife too much. She needs her rest." She told him looking down at his beaten face. "I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

Alex continued to stare at Oliver. _How can he be the Fuehrer of his world?_ She thought to herself.

Alex sat by Kara's bedside. She laid in a sun bed emitting yellow sun rays on her. "I hate being in this chair Kara, but at least I am mobile." She teased.

"Although you are going to be up in no time now that you have your sunbed." She sighed.

"It's not a competition Alex!" Lena laughed.

It was good to see her happy, Lillian decided. "Rest Oliver. The pain killers will help you heal."

Kara looks at her and right now she's just happy that she managed to protect Alex and Oliver. "Thank you for keeping your promise," she didn't expect it. Heck she totally expected for Lillian to pull a fast one. "You got a bit of revenge on me," she said quietly, Kryptonite is incredibly painful but that was something else.

Oliver nods, "I wouldn't dream of it, I was actually convinced you had an ulterior motive," he watches Lillian. "I saw you as being just like me on my own Earth... saying things to get what you want, but you didn't... and I feel it's time to change things where I am." He glances at his wife, not having had the chance to discuss things with her yet. But to be on an Earth that isn't controlled by an army and constantly at war.

Kara grins at Alex's comment, "pizza and a movie for a Danvers night... when you're discharged."

"We _need_ to talk." Lena told Kara, moving over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yeah I know, it should have been told to you awhile ago."Alex admitted.

"At some point I think I always knew, but when she is her Danvers personality she is _nothing_ like her serious Supergirl! " Lena smirked.

"Supergirl? Where did you come up with _that_ name?"

Kara nods, "I'm sorry I kept it from you." Kara rolls her eyes, "not by choice, Cat Grant my old boss came up with it."

"I am curious myself." Her twin told her quietly, she had come out of her sedation strangely calm.

"The Queen of all Media? Oh my god Kara!" Lena started laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed she was precariously sitting on the edge of.

She takes a moment to recall it, "Alex was on a flight, I was out and saw on the news that the plane was going down. It was then that I decided to put myself to the test, flew for the first time in years and got the plane to," she grins, "fly between the cords of the bridge before settling it into the water." She looks at Lena, "Alex was pissed."

"Careful!" Alex chided, "You don't want to break something." She hopelessly giggled at Kara's mounting embarrassment.

"That is an understatement. _Now_ you can't take it back." She looked at Kara, all joking aside. "Supergirl has been more of a hindrance then a help to you."

Lena nodded her head in agreement. "I always thought there was a semblance to my friend and Supergirl. I mean come on, same smile and scar on your forehead? You know that is a dead giveaway right?" Lena informed her crossing her shapely legs and setting herself back on Kara's bed.

"Yeah! You know how the girl of steel got that?" Alex teased.

"I am going to guess running into something?" Lena hazzarded a guess.

"We did it on Krypton." Her twin told the amused humans.

She grins and nods, "yes... but not everyone picks up on that." Thinking about it, "when people see Supergirl, yes there's pictures, videos and media attention but... the person doesn't really pay that much attention to the reporter. Only their story that they're hyped up on and a news company is so busy with each story, getting facts that thankfully it's missed."

"We were a klutz and fell on the corner of a table in our house. Interesting how we BOTH had the same mishap." The other Kryptonian smirked.

Kara places her hand onto her face at the memory, "ooooh... yeah I remember that."

She looked at her husband. "You have looked better Oliver."

He gives a small wave, mostly in his own world until he heard his wife speak. There's a difference between the two Kara's, 'gosh what I wouldn't give to get up and move... but I have to plan.' He thinks as he returns to looking like he's staring intently at a wall.

"How are you feeling?" His wife asked concerned.

They were nice enough to place them side by side. She was weak but reached out a hand to him.

Oliver blinks, "for one thing, hate being so immobile when the pain meds make me feel like I should be able to walk and roam. But... my mind is on the situation back at home," he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

He looks at her with kind eyes, "after seeing this Earth, I want to do better with ours and..." Oliver swallows, "Lillian mentioned something while Alex and I were hidden."

"What?"

He holds her hand tightly, his face going flush as he recalls and hates to say it. "She said you can't have a baby, I'm so sorry sweetie," he takes her hand in both of his and kisses her hand. Holding her hand to his lips, "we'll figure this out sweetie."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He could tell she was shutting down. If he wasn't so familiar with his wife... he could tell she acted like she was giving up. But she was usually stronger than this.

Oliver watches and listens to her words, "sweetie, we'll find a way, but I wanted to talk to you about it first. Perhaps we could use my sperm with one of the other Kara's eggs? We've come so far, I'm not ready to give up."

Kara hears what was said and looks at Alex and whispers, "did she say that?"

"No!" Kara raised her voice. "My twin has gone through enough for me! I _won't_ ask her to do another thing! She saved me by allowing that doctor to perform transplant surgery using _her cloned samples_! _Isn't_ that _enough_ for you mine _fuehrer?"_

Alex's eyes widened in shock and then fear from her outburst. _Oh shit..._ she thought to herself.

Lena quickly stood up, looking around for her Mother.

He watches her and sits up, grimacing and taking some slow, even deep breaths, "sweetie... I know we don't have to act on it now. I just wanted to let you know that we still have options," he watches her and then turns to the other's. "I'm sorry... I should have asked without assuming, I'm sorry Kara... Alex," he turns back to his wife.

She spotted her talking to the other doctor. She ran into the other room.

"I can't _deal_ with this _now_!" Without the collar suppressing her strength the other Kryptonian was close to full super strength and she tore off the IV and rolled out of bed.

"Oh shit!" Alex exclaimed attempting to wheel over to her.

Kara is stunned by what was said, she watches the other Kara and tries to roll out of bed and looks at Alex for consent, wanting to avoid a lecture.

The Kryptonian was too fast though and quickly rolled to her feet. She looked semi deranged standing in her hospital gown panting.

Alex was too busy trying to roll in front of the enraged alien, worrying that she was a danger to herself and others.

Oliver tries to swing his legs over the side, "wait, Kara," he takes his IV stand and forces himself to stand. "Sweetie please!" He feels his right leg give out before he collapses. Kara takes a deep breath; she's been less healed and done fine. She stands up and takes after her twin.

"General, stand down! That is an order." Alex tried the military angle. This didn't work as she felt herself rolled away and slammed into a nearby wall.

The angry Kryptonian super sped out of the infirmary before the stunned humans could do anything about it. Both Lillian and Lena ran into the room too late.

Pushing himself up, Oliver strains and looks at his leg and its support for it to heal. He grumbles and forces his other leg to lift him and while going paler he uses his IV for support. Once up he realizes his mistake and grips his IV tightly in anger at himself.

Lillian grabbed him and pushed him back into bed. "Stay put!" She ordered him. "The agents will find your wife!"

Alex shook her head, dazed from the impact of the wall. "Kara no! You aren't well enough to go after her!" She told her sister.

Kara had sped out of the room, she heard Alex but she has to at least try.

He places both hands on his face, growling at himself. "Shit- shit- shit" he mumbles to himself angrily.

"Do you have _any idea of the danger you have put her in_?" Alex yelled at Oliver. "Now the two of them are going to _fight!_ "

Oliver lifts his head to look at her, "I'm sorry; I wanted to be open and honest with my wife."

"Big mistake!" Alex glared at him.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I see now that I should have waited."

Agents were called to apprehend. As Kara moved down the hallway she saw the fallen agents taken down by her doppelganger. Fortunately they were all moving, but some were injured she could tell.

Kara takes off, she knows that help will be here soon but she has to detain her twin.

General Kara spun around and saw Kara rapidly catching up to her.

"Back off Kara! I need to get out of here!" She roared at her twin.

"Stop! Let's talk about this!" She calls as she sees her.

"In a hospital gown?" Lena ran up breathless, panting hard. "Where are you going to go Kara? You're not even dressed!"

"What do you care? _Your mother experimented on me!_ " She screamed at Lena.

Lena ducked behind her Kara as she saw the heat vision forming beneath her eyes.

They saw more agents trying to circle, they were holding rifles now.

She holds her arms out to protect Lena, "Stop!" She preps her own eyes ready to defend with her own heat vision.

Kara looks around at the agents, "please General, let's talk about this. We only want to help you," she pleads.

The agents are ready to take the shot. Kara is painfully aware they will be Kryptonite bullets.

"My mother in the end was trying to _save_ you!" Lena tried for calm.

Taking a deep breath she walks towards her twin, hands out stretched, "please," she pleads again. "You can trust me, you know you can," she holds a hand out to her.

"By pinning me naked on a cold metal table and opening me up!" The enraged Kryptonian roared indignantly.

She backed away from Kara. Kara could tell she was out of her mind with fear and rage.

"Well my mom had to get the organs into you somehow..." Lena tried to explain and wanted to take back the lame explanation immediately after it left her lips.

She gave a desperate head shaking look to Kara. The agents were aiming. The scared Kryptonian backed up to a wall to keep from being shot from behind.

Kara walks towards her, arms still outstretched to protect Lena but also trying to block any possible shots on Overgirl. "Talk to me, please, let me help you. Is it what your husband said? You don't want my help?"

She started to sob. "I don't deserve this! _You_ don't deserve this!" She looked at Kara. "I am so sorry I came here- I don't belong here..." her voice trailed off in a strangled sob.

An agent cocked his rifle, he had a clear shot. Supergirl heard the cocking of the gun.

Holding her hands out to show she further means no harm, "it's okay, I've been through some pretty brutal stuff but thanks to Alex and Lena and other close friends... I bounce back," she looks over at the agent and moves to block the shot. "I want to help you bounce back from this of you'll let me."

Lena pulled out a small handgun and handed it to Kara. "Dart." Is all she mouthed.

Kara knew it was a single Kryptonite dart. She hated those things...

"Supergirl please move!" The agent growled at her. He was trying to take the shot as he had been commanded. J'onn was not taking any chances with an enraged super strength alien.

Kara shakes her head at Lena and ignores the agent, "no... this can be done peacefully," she says to the agent as she eyes J'onn in the corner. "Supergirl, please stand down," J'onn says in a soft but stern tone. She looks back at the General, "look at me, we'll figure this out together, okay?"

"No, there's nowhere for me..." She looked up eyes streaming with tears still glowing red.

"Take the shot." Lena whipered.

Kara gets closer to the General and kneels in front of her. She extends her hand, "yes there is, we'll help you. I promise."

"She needs to be dropped Kara..." Lena whispered in her ear.

The agent now had a clear shot; he looked over at J'onn for permission to take it.

J'onn gives a subtle nod, not willing to risk his Kara or anyone else.

Kara goes knee to knee with her, touching the Generals shoulder, "I'm here for you."

The agent fired and hit the stricken girl in the shoulder. She cried out in pain as she felt the burn of the very large kryptonite bullet go into her right shoulder. "Arghh!" She screamed out unleashing her heat vision on the agent.

Kara watched as she was shot and looked in the direction and quickly moved to protect him. "Stop!" She yells at the other agents.

Lena moved around Kara and hit Overgirl in the side. The kryptonite dart burying itself into her rib cage.

She spins around and feels guilt; this is not how she wanted it to go down.

The heat vision hit Kara; soon both Kryptonians were locked in a deadly heat vision battle. However the stricken girl soon crumpled, succumbing to her kryptonite injuries. Still crying she rolled into herself, trying to shut out the world.

J'onn walked up to her. A medical team had been called, and he had no choice but to place kryptonite cuffs on her.

Falling to her knees she watches Overgirl and rushes over to her.

As soon as they were locked in place, she gasped and passed out.

"Shit!" Lena breathed still very shaken.

J'onn watches Kara, "I'm sorry, but for the safety of-"

Kara stands up and walks away from the group to have a moment for herself.

J'onn looks at Lena, "Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem but I think Kara is really angry right now- our Kara." She added.

Agent Johnson looked pained. "I'm sorry Supergirl." He tried for an apology.

J'onn nods, "yes... my advice, give her space to cool off."

"I was only doing my job."

The medical team loaded the other Kara on a stretcher and took her back to the infirmary.

"Kara," Lena stepped up to her carefully. "You need to get back to medical too." Lena tried to take her hand.

He looks at Lena, "we both were, Kara isn't an agent, she has a good heart and just doesn't want anyone hurt. But it's my job to enforce it."

"You are undressed. You really need to come back with me." She tried for reality of her fresco situation.

She pulls away, "I'll be fine, I've had worse," she steps away, "I'll go and get dressed."

"Supergirl, please report back to the infirmary now!" J'onn requested.

Kara takes off, knowing she can fly and is out of sight within a couple of seconds.

"Damn!" Lena exclaimed.

The medical team brought Overgirl back. The others could see she was in a bad way.

"Doctor Hamilton? Shall we scrub?" Lillian asked heading to the scrub station.

Alex looked at Oliver accusingly. "She was shot! Did you expect anything less?" She rolled over to his bed and confronted him.

Oliver closes his eyes and rests his head back. He wasn't going to get into this with Alex.

She tried to stand, but was still unable. "How is it that you are the Fuehrer?" She asked angrily. "What happened to Hitler?"

He doesn't bother to open his eyes, "he died," he says plainly.

"Did you kill him? You don't act like an insane despot." She told him eyeing him sharply.

"Where is my sister?" Alex looked at a dejected Lena entering the room.

"I don't know." She answered quietly. "She flew off upset."

Oliver finally looks at her, "he died before I was born, why are you so interested?" He rests his hands on his stomach, the hit there still quite bruised from the crow bar but not like his chest.

"I'm not." Alex told him moving over to confront Lena. "Where the fuck did she go in a gown?" She got in Lena's face rising out of the chair angry.

Lena quickly backed off. "She was ordered to come back here...she didn't listen. Things got out of control. She left upset."

Oliver sighs and tries to sit up, "Alex getting worked up won't help anything, your going to hurt yourself," he says trying to remain calm and keep her calm. "Why do you suddenly want to know more?"

"She went to her loft." Alex stated. "Come on!" She wheeled out of the room.

Oliver buzzes for a doctor to intervene, "hey! She can't leave can she?" He calls out.

She ignored Oliver preferring to talk her sister down from the current events.

A medic walked in. "Problem?"

"Alex!" He growls and sits back, "is Alex allowed to leave?" He grumbles, "she is going after her upset sister in her loft she said."

He touches his chest and winced, "man I want to hit the gym..." He looks at his wife and frowns, "I'm sorry I upset you my love," he rests back again.

"No she is not, however Agent Danvers does whatever she wants. I will inform the doctor's of her absence." He turned to head back to the surgery room.

"Your wife is in critical condition." He informed Oliver as he headed back.

 _Why did I have to go and fuck things up... Why can't I just shut my mouth? Argh!_ He takes his empty cup of water and chucks it at the wall. It hits and flops to the floor. Sighing at the Styrofoam cup he rests back _why the interest in me being the Fuehrer?_ He wonders before forcing himself to relax as much as he can to drift off.

* * *

Phew! What a whirlwind eh? Question for you all: what is your favourite and least favourite episode from Supergirl Season 1 and Season 2?

Thank you for continuing to read ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	9. Honesty

Collaborated with LVEZZ. Shout out thank you to Teelana!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

* * *

Lena took drove a DEO SUV to Kara's loft. She knew she had seriously upset her friend and was worried about confronting her with Alex. She needed to drive Alex so she convinced herself that she needed to do this.

"What are the chances she will listen to you Alex?" She looked over at her.

"Less than 50%." She admitted gritting her teeth through the pain of her throbbing thigh.

"Okay then..." She paused. "What are the chances she will melt my face?" Lena asked now worried.

"She gets upset, but she generally doesn't lose it." Alex assured her.

"Well that's something I guess." She commented pulling into Kara's complex.

They saw a familiar light shining out of her upstairs windows of her loft. "Here we go..." Alex stated climbing into the wheel chair. They headed into the waiting elevator.

Kara had gone into her shower immediately after getting to her place. Needing to get the medical stuff off from her skin from being cut open. Deciding once her hair is dry she'll go to the training room with the red sun emitters to train. Wanting to get her own body into shape and to deal with the sore muscles that accompanied it.

Standing in front of her mirror she wipes away the steam, she frowns, "I failed her..." she mumbles to herself before getting dressed and towel drying her hair. Knowing there is an easier way but just choosing the old fashioned way. Leaving her bedroom she goes to her all too familiar couch, grabs her throw pillow and seriously considers going out into the city as Supergirl. Anything to get her mind off of the recent events.

She hears someone walking to her door. She also hears Alex's chair.

"We know you can hear us Kara... please open the door." She heard her sister gently.

Kara rolls her eyes, slowly stands up and walks to her door, unlocking the chain and dead bolt. Opening the door she gives them a look that shows she isn't interested, "yes?"

"We just want to talk. Can we calmly discuss things?" Alex asked she wished she could get up and hug her sister. They both had been crying. Lena stood by feeling awkward.

"I am sorry for the way things played out." She wrung her hands nervously and stepped closer to Kara's door.

"Can we come in Kara?" Alex asked gently.

She sighs and steps aside, "fine," she walks over to her couch.

Lena was still nervous. She could tell Kara was still angry. They both walked into her loft. Alex loved this place! Huge and roomy and lots of ambient sunlight. Alex stood up awkwardly and stretched her hands out to her sister for a hug. The two Danvers women hugged tightly.

"I am glad you are getting strong again." Alex told her hugging her as tight as she could knowing the girl barely felt the pressure. Kara could never deny her sister a hug.

Lena still stood in the middle of her living room, watching the hug.

"You shouldn't be out of the DEO, you should be resting, not chasing after me," Kara chastised her before helping her to sit.

"Someone had to talk to her sister."Alex smiled. "We both have been through so much. I think we need a TV marathon week!" She gushed sitting on her couch hugging her again.

"Besides there is _no_ way I am lying in another infirmary for a prolonged period of time!"

"You two never stay put in medical do you?" Lena asked trying for humor.

Kara looks up at Lena and motions for her to take a seat.

Alex looked at Kara and shakes her head. "Nope!"

Lena sits on a love seat. Giving the couch to the two sisters.

"I am sorry. I thought I was helping. I didn't want your twin shot either." Lena told Kara, she leaned over and put a hand on Kara's leg. My mother gave me the tranquilizer gun with the one dart. It's the agent's bullet and her weakness that caused her harm."

"You can't save everyone Kara." Alex agreed softly, she put a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara looks at Lena, "I was getting through to her... she was so distraught over hearing what her husband had said and on top of it all still in pain. The pain I'm sure attributed to her anger and caused her to react that way... I'm sure if I heard that I was dying and couldn't have a family but then get the chance to live..." her eyes wander to the table with sadness in her eyes. "Only to find out you can't even have a baby... I'm not surprised she reacted the way she did. If that happened to me," she looks at Alex, "I'm pretty sure I'd shut down too."

"Well I think it is the feeling of being lost that is her biggest concern. It is making her...unbalanced." Alex pointed out.

"She was dangerous." Lena pointed out. Still with a hand outstretched onto Kara's knee.

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose, "she doesn't want to go back to her world... doesn't feel like she belongs here and can't start a family." She looks at Lena, "I was calming her down, she was crying due to everything piling in on her... if I could have just had another minute with her."

She sighs, "I know Oliver didn't mean to set her off either," she looks at Alex. "Did he tell you anything about their world?"

"Apparently he is the Fuehrer Kara, the leader of their Nazi empire. She is his second. The General of all the armies." She sighed, "They are both ruthless bad leaders. Oliver told me Hitler died before he took over." She shook her head. "Nasty."

Lena sat back in the love seat. Withdrawing her hand. She gripped her hands nervously.

Listening she blinks in surprise, "he told you this? Wow... how'd you manage to work with him?"

"He apparently showed a side seldom seen to me. A good side. I take it the other Kara showed good to you too?" Alex asked.

Kara chuckles, "while wearing a red collar I carried her up a cliff because she got electrocute and couldn't climb. But," she remembers how her body was, how her legs felt, well shot of doing anything more. "She covered me with her own body and cape to get me warm again... even rubbed my legs, gosh that feels like forever ago now."

"You got something to drink?" My mouth is dry from all the damn drugs." Alex told her.

She rolls her eyes, "beers in the fridge just for you," she gives her a she turns her attention to Lena. She can tell the other woman isn't looking very comfortable, "I know your intention was to try and help me today... I just felt," she sighs and lets her shoulders slump. "Defeated, that I wasn't given a chance to help someone suddenly feeling scared and alone... and to be honest," she looks at her, "we're not used to working together yet." She reaches her hand out and touches her knee.

"I know... but I would like to start. I was the only one in that room that could catch up to you with the tranquilizer. Damn Kara you are _fast_!" She got up and got them all 3 beers from the fridge, popping them open, Alex drank hers thankfully.

"What a last few days huh Kar?" She toasted her bottle to Kara's and Lena's.

Kara couldn't help but smile, "and I wasn't at full strength yet either... not even Alex can keep up with me." She clincks her bottle with them. "Remember I can't get drunk on this."

"Let's hope the drama is over now!" Alex stated tiredly.

"Tell me about it... gosh to feel like your freezing and your clothes are soaked," she shudders, "fricken snow... and those metal slabs didn't help... I will never tease anyone about the winter again."

"She was the worst growing up!" Alex laughed, "She always used super speed to beat me to the bathroom. It was like a friggin game to her!" Alex laughed enjoying her beer.

"Okay Alex... go ahead... not!" She laughs at the memory and then recalls their first time of finally getting along. "I remember that cop in the end trying to run us over and I grabbed you," she looks at Alex. "Our first case and first risk with death."

"You were left naked under a sheet for days Kara. Lillian was a serious bitch to you." Alex told her, her face serious again.

"I still am embarrassed the way mom treats you." Lena sighed sadly.

Kara frowns, "how much did you see?"

"Yeah... who knew that was the start of a life of law for me." Alex mused.

"Nothing!" Lena smirked. "I was with mom while the Director had given you your gowns. If anyone saw anything it was him." She smirked chugging her beer smiling.

"I'm out!" Alex announced rolling over to get another bottle. She grabbed two more for the others.

Kara watches her move, "Alex, please be careful... I know I can carry you home but I'm pretty sure you don't like me holding you like that," she comments with a smirk.

"Service with a smile ladies..." She handed the seconds to waiting hands.

"Did you feel like a science experiment Kar?" Alex teased.

Her eyes go downcast, "worse..."

"Hey everythibg happens for a reason! You being an experiment caused your twin a new lease on life!" Alex shifted back on the couch and hugged her little sister. "Though I am sure the naked under a sheet thing with a dog collar didn't help." Alex jibed her tickling her sister in the ribs.

"Did you know Kara is ticklish?" Alex looked over at Lena.

Kara happily takes the hug before squirming. "Hey!" She rolls about in her arms.

"Really?" Lena rose her eyebrows, "Then I want in on this." She moved over to Kara and started tickling her other side. Soon the three started a massive tickle fest with Kara in the middle.

Everyone laughing so hard it was becoming difficult to breathe.

Especially Kara who was the prime target of all the tickling.

"I never like you carrying me Kara," Alex admitted poking her sister hard in the ribs.

"Again sorry about the collar. I suggested if Mom got you again to use the red sunlight to lessen your powers. I was trying to give her an alternative to the damn kryptonite that hurts you. She decided to do the collar thing."

"My sister the science experiment!" Alex giggled. She was definitely feeling her beers. She quickly tried to serious up. "Sorry," She added. "In all seriousness I know it wasn't fun."

She stopped tickling and they three way hugged instead.

Kara sighs and slips off the couch to sit on the floor, not risking another onslaught. She thinks about it, "no... and no idea as to if your okay or not... where you are... even though my twin was there I felt so alone."

"I'm sure..." Lena comforted her holding her shoulders and pulling her towards her. She too sat down quickly beside Kara on the floor.

Alex went to the floor too. "You were never alone Kar. I was up in the ceiling biding my time. I was waiting for the right moment to come out. Apparently it was to get you the much needed drugs your body craved after the dreaded surgery."

"How did you get shot?" Lena asked.

"When I was helping Kara I was an open target. One of Lane's goons got me."

"But not before I shot a good dose of pain killer into her IV!" She grinned hugging her sister. "Alex to the rescue!"

Kara nods and happily accepted their hugs, "I didn't think it was possible to feel so much... pain... and you were my first and only thought," she smiles, "my Alex to the rescue!"

"Kara now that the drama is over, I can finally tell you. You really finally proved my suspicions when you flew me to the DEO when I got poisoned. I waited after that to see if you would come clean. I even said I n thought I was dreaming you flying me in your arms... " She looked at Kara in her bluer than dark blue eyes. "I gave you the opportunity, instead you stuttered saying you 'wished' you were Supergirl. I knew the charade was going to continue. Why didn't you tell me then?"

Alex pushed herself back up onto the couch, giving the two a chance to talk.

She wets her lips in thought, "in my mind... I was protecting you... I wanted to tell you. I really, truly did," Kara looks at her. "I'm sorry I lied for so long... I was also afraid of what you would think of me. If by admitting to my biggest lie you would hate me for not being up front. My cousins relationship with your brother didn't end well... I just feared you'd see me the same way I guess. As your new enemy, when I needed a friend."

"Kara I will always be your friend." She hugged her tightly. "I love you." She whispered into her ear. "I think I always have. But I won't lie that it hurt when I knew and you wouldn't tell me." She looked into her deep blue eyes, impossibly green ones boring into her. "I am just glad we finally talked about it now." She paused. "What are we going to do about your misplaced twin?"

Kara wraps her arm around her, giving a very gentle squeeze since she knows she is more than likely at full strength now. Sitting in a well lit up loft with the girl's helped speed it along. "I love you too Lena," she says softly, and looks down at her comment. "I know... I'm sorry..." she looks at her. "I was just being over protective I guess and terrified of the outcome." She sighs and rests her head against Lena's shoulder.

"You know what was more terrifying? My old boss catching onto me being Supergirl... I let something slip about my hearing. And when she asked me to take off my glasses... I never felt more vulnerable in front of someone before until that night. I felt like she was really looking at me... the way you have been for a while now but I guess I just hoped I was seeing things. I'm sorry," she looks at her honestly.

"I need to go back and give Oliver hell for keeping me in the dark for who he really is!" Alex explained shifting back to her chair. I hate this thing!" She exclaimed bitterly.

Kara rolls her eyes, "he didn't tell you anything during those days above my head?" She looks at her a bit puzzled. "Are you drunk?" She asks skeptically.

"A little drunk. But in my defense not much food and tons of drugs. Hmm probably shouldn't have had the alcohol with all the pain killers. Oh well too late now!"

Lena smirked. Alex was going to be toast pretty soon.

"Let's get back to the DEO. Maybe you can help that wayward twin of yours." Lena giggled as they helped each other up.

"And no he did not Kara." Alex answered, unable to roll her chair.

Lena grabbed it and looked at Kara. "Are you coming with?" She bit her lower lip in amusement looking at the drunk Alex in her chair.

Kara picks up her chair with ease, "need a lift?" She asks Alex teasingly.

"Smart ass..."Alex breathed out.

"Let's take the car okay?" Lena suggested.

Soon they were back in the DEO with Lena pushing Alex through the halls.

Alex insisted on being in her agent clothes the entire time, as she had extras in her locker. "I may not feel like an agent, but I look like one in my bad ass military blacks!" She stated now very toasted.

"Agent Danvers!" One of the many agents saw her being pushed down the halls.

"Long story..."Lena offered as she hurriedly pushed her along back to the infirmary.

Kara came into the DEO with a navy blue blouse and beige slacks, happier than heck to be in actual clothes there again. In search of Lillian.

They entered the infirmary seeing Lillian and Dr. Hamilton discussing something in her office.

"We're back!" Alex announced.

Oliver is sleeping on his bed, but jumps and nearly rolls off his bed when Alex called out.

Kara giggles, "she's been drinking..." she says to passers by.

"Glad to see you had the intelligence to see you still needed treatment." Dr. Hamilton scolded the two.

"She's fine... sucks... all friggin healed." Alex blew out a sigh.

Lena could not help it and laughed out loud.

Trying to stifle it she really couldn't anymore and grabbed onto Kara for support.

Both women laughed at the drunk and unfiltered Alex.

"What did she drink?" Hamilton asked alarmed.

Kara grins sheepishly at her, "a couple bottles of beer."

Schott hurries over to Kara and taps her shoulder, "hey uhhh I thought I'd let you know I got into the bases computer on the island. The majority of what you went through was kept on there and most of it has been... uhh viewed, by uhhh J'onn and by myself and-"

Kara sighs, not liking what he's saying and rubs the back of her neck uncomfortably. "Please... keep it to a minimum... and I hope none of the surgical ward."

Winn thinks about it and shakes his head, then nods and thinks again, "not during the surgery but before and after from what I could tell. I'm just saying," he looks at her uncomfortably before relaxing. "I'm happy to have you back, safe and sound," he turns to leave.

 _Can this get any worse?_ Kara wonders to herself.

"Mother is very thorough. She would have recorded everything." Lena admitted quieting down from laughing. "Remember, all that you have gone through has helped your twin." Lena reminded her, squeezing Kara's shoulders in support.

"I recorded everything Kara. You did give me permission to save her." Lillian gestures to the twin lying in a corner away from her husband. She was still and it looked to Kara that her twin was asleep.

"Mother did you ever think of the embarrassment your patient may have gone through?" Lena scolded.

Kara turns to Lillian, "can I help her have a baby?" She knows it's abrupt but she has to ask.

"Well not at the time, but I do realize it now." She admitted. "I should have afforded you a gown I am sorry Ms. Danvers."

"A baby? Good lord no! That woman..." she almost said alien, "Doesn't need to think about children right now. She is very unstable Kara."

She nods, "I know, but I have to ask, and I know the fewer the surgeries the better. If I can do anything, tell me."

"Okay. I think we need to deal with the fact that neither of those two belong here."

Alex finally got her chair to roll and she confronted Oliver. "What the hell? We help each other, _save each other's lives!_ " She yelled at him, "And you don't have the decency of telling me you are the leader of a blight on Earth?"

Oliver sighs, "I'm aware," he comments, all too easy to hear what's being said.

"How can you be the leader of the nastiest holocaust of Earth? Any Earth?" She wanted to punch him.

He stares at her, "I dropped enough hints, and I'm not talking to you while you're drunk."

"Easy Alex, you are drunk." Lena told her sternly. _How did I end up a caretaker?_ She asked herself.

"You dropped _no_ hints Mister! And maybe if I hadn't gone through hell I wouldn't be drunk? You are slime! A freaking Nazi! What in hell is going on? How in hell did you and your _wife_ become a friggin Nazi? Did you turn Kara?"

He sits back in his bed, closing his eyes, choosing to not respond to her in this state.

She rose out of her chair and leaned over his bed. "You must have! Kara is and always has been selfless! What did you do save her and make her feel indebted to you?"

His eyes open when she is hovering over him, looking around for a nurse, "can someone please take her before she hurts herself further?" Concerned about her leg more than anything.

Lena pulls her away, sitting her back in her chair. "I would like answers to those questions too." Lena told him, green eyes smoldering with fury behind them. She looks over to Kara for support.

Lillian and Dr. Hamilton stood by watching the scene.

Kara looks at Alex and sighs, "I'll take her to a private recovery room," she offers. Feeling Alex's confrontation with Oliver would be done best sober.

Oliver rubs his eyes and rests his head back. "I'll only talk to her sober," he says to Lena.

"He owes us an explanation and don't you take me anywhere Kara!" Alex exclaimed angry.

"She's also forgetting over half of what I told her... I'm sorry," he closes his eyes and rests his head back hoping his wife recovers enough so he can talk to her about plans.

"I think from her anger she _is_ getting sober. This is Alex and you need to start talking."

Kara kneels in front of Alex, hands on her knees, "Alex?" Wanting her to look at her.

"I have not forgotten _anything_!" Alex yelled at him. "No Kara- we _all_ deserve answers!" She roared Alex was very angry at the man.

Sighing heavily, he sits up, "her and I in a room alone then," he looks at the others. "Please."

"I hope you are satisfied Oliver. You have managed to piss off the only friends I have in this world." His wife spoke up weakly. Wanting to crawl into a hole in embarrassment.

He swings his legs over the side, "I will only speak with Alex, please." He looks at his wife and groans, "I am trying," he says bitterly. He looks at Alex as he takes his IV.

"Hold on let me get you a chair." Dr. Hamilton grabbed him a wheel chair to sit in. She rolled him into a separate treatment room to talk to Alex alone.

Lena watched as the door was closed while the two n talked.

He shakes his head, "I don't deserve one, thanks though." Once the doctor is gone he locks the door. Turning to Alex, "vent all you want, ask me anything and I'll answer the best I can."

"And," he stands up straight, "if you wish to hit me, do so. As I'm not going to stop you."

"I want to hit you!" She exclaims angrily. "How did Kara end up in your mess?"

He moves closer to her, "then hit me!" He knows she wants to and he wants to get it out of her system.

"No, we are both injured. I just don't understand Oliver. Please explain the truth. I have seen a good and honorable man of you." She leans back in her chair defeated.

He sighs, closing his eyes, "I told you our world is run by Nazi's," he looks at her, "that there are concentration camps... that if you ever came to my world you would hate me all over again. That I have made promises to people that I never intended to keep so I could get what I wanted." He sits back, clasping his hands together on his lap. "I was appointed to be the Fuehrer, but I wasn't the first to take his place."

"You were appointed?"

Oliver rubs his face, "I wasn't supposed to ever take the role," he rubs his stubby chin. "The man that was molded to do the role... for weeks... was killed during a routine scouting mission. It was suddenly on me," he looks at his hands.

"And Kara? How did she end up in your regime?"

"It was a role I didn't want," he looks at her upon the question. "She was already a soldier, but we didn't know she was an alien. She was capable, very capable and smart."

"A _soldier_! The Nazis recruited her? Women didn't fight back then in our time. Were women soldiers on your Earth? Nazi soldiers?"

Wetting his lips, "yes... because for what I know... the war has never stopped." He looks at her, "one of the leaders had a strong daughter and that was how women got to be involved." He drums his fingers together. "She gave me ideas, and through that I appointed her to be our General. I learned before that what she was, but I didn't care. She was powerful, fast... the perfect asset to our army... of course the rebels learned her weakness." He looks at Alex, "during a mission they nailed her, and it was through our struggle together that I fell for her."

Kara walks over to her twin and takes her hand, "how're you holding up? And... I'm sorry about earlier."

"I am sore all over again. Do you hate Kryptonite as much as I do?" She looked at Kara weakly, "I am so sorry to have made you go through all of this. You didn't deserve _any_ of it." Tears welled up in her eyes. Kara noticed she was restrained, and the hand she was holding was strapped down with Kryptonite bindings. It was definitely keeping her weak, and Kara could feel the affects just standing by her bedside.

"We had to restrain her. It was for her own protection." Dr. Hamilton told her gently, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara nods slowly, "yes... and it's been used so many times on me. Non... controlled the mind of my sister once... She wore a kryptonite battle suit and had her fight me. She nearly killed me but my adoptive mother brought her back," she smiles. Looking at her twin, she ignores what the kryptonite is doing to herself. "I know... and I want you to know that if there's anything I can do for you, let me know. I know you don't want to ask me for anything more, but in my mind... I know if I asked you to help me, you would. So I'm just saying, the offer is open."

"And Director Henshaw's orders.?

"He is insisting she be restrained."

"We are the same person. How can we not feel for each other?" The pained Kryptonian spoke up. Still with tears in her eyes. Dr. Hamilton gently wiped her face.

"I am sorry you have to deal with this." The doctor told her gently.

Oliver sits back, biting his bottom lip, "Kara collapsed... without reason one day. It scared me to death," he looks at Alex and tears show in his eyes. "That was when I learned she was dying... we looked into so many things," he looks away, feeling himself getting emotional. "The person you love above all other's is dying just when you've been talking about starting a family," he wipes at his eyes and leans forward.

"It was my fault... all of this... she wanted to give up... to accept her fate... but I pushed her into coming here because I didn't want to give up on her," he lifts his head, his eyes are red. "I'm sorry; being on your world, working with you to save her and your sister... it's all my fault because I was being selfish in wanting to keep her alive no matter what the cost." He places his face into his hands, "I won't force her to come back, she's changed... but I have a job back there. And as I told you before... I can't change things right away back home, it'll have to be gradual or there'll be a mutiny and then there'll be no one in charge trying to make things better."

"I don't belong here. I don't want to go back to my Earth. It is mean and vile and despicable! I had to make it work. It was the only Earth I was given. A Nazi regime! Rao I got caught up in it- I have killed so many! I need to just die. I was supposed to die!" She cried out so anguished she started to seize again.

Dr. Hamilton immediately injected a sedative into her IV. Soon she stilled again.

Kara touches her face and holds her, not caring about the consequences, "You had no choice... it was the world you grew up in. You adapt to survive and I'm not going to judge you for who you were then, only for what I've seen of you since I met you," she smiles, "I'll see what I can do, but if my hearing is correct... your husband isn't going to force you to go back. We'll help you, I promise."

"Can't you just go back and issue decrees and put someone else in charge? Then come back here and be with her... she needs you Oliver but she's lost right now." Alex offered, she rolled closer to him and took his good hand.

"I have nowhere to go..." she told her giving into the powerful sedative. "There is nowhere for me... I ..." She struggled to talk "belong nowhere..." She went still, Kara could see she was now in a drug induced sleep.

"She is really struggling Kara. She is not stable like you." The doctor offered gently. "That is why the Director insisted on the restraints."

He looks up at her hand on his, surprised by the gesture considering the fact he was ready for her to deck him ten minutes ago. Shaking his head, "it'll be too suspicious, it has to be me and if it back fires I don't want her to see it happen. To see what'll happen to me..." He lifts his head to look her in the eye.

"I trust you Alex, you are a soldier like me, after spending that time with you hiding... it's the reason why I requested to talk to you like this. I don't know them," he gestures to the doctors, "I respect you." Oliver swallows and takes a deep breath, "once I can walk I'll be gone. And I won't be coming back, and right now I am really questioning as to whether I'm the best man for my wife, she deserves better."

Kara feels her shoulders rise up, pushing her glasses up her nose, feeling guilty for what's happening with her twin. "Is it possible to get her into a sun bed while she's asleep? Take off the cuffs so she won't be in so much pain if she gets bad again?" She asks Hamilton. "If she's to leave she needs to heal and right now at this rate it's going to take a long time. And it isn't helping her mentally."

"If she goes back home now, she won't survive. She is too weak and her enemies will take her down. She needs therapy. She is feeling the same loss as you did when you found yourself here. You had a family. She has no one."

"I will see about a sunbed. The Director does not want her at Super strength. He is worried that she can be dangerous. And you know all too well how dangerous an out of control Kryptonian can be." She looked Kara straight in the eyes.

Kara nods, feeling guilty about that whole situation, "yeah, I remember... thanks," she walks around the room and crosses her arms over her chest. Deciding to finally do what she's been wanting to, train. She goes out to the training room and turns on the red sun emitters.

Susan Vasquez walked into the room with her. "Need a sparring partner? Your sister trained me. I think I can be a good substitute for her." She smirked. Vasquez was a likeable sort and vaguely reminded Kara of Maggie.

Kara nods, "thank you... I was hoping to not be alone... And please don't go easy on me," she smiles at her

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going through self punishing phase? Cuz you know Alex hates it when you get depressed." She warned the girl. "And if you don't take me down I am duty bound to report it to Agent Danvers."

Kara rolls up her sleeves, "one of the things I learned while on that island... I don't know if you saw the footage," she looks at the agent. "Is I've been taking my training for granted, always thinking I'll have my powers or something... not going days without them and being put through freezing and muscle straining conditions... feeling real pain... and it's making me want to endure," she watches the agent. "I need to be able to deal with it better for the next time because knowing me... there will be a next time and I need to be ready for it."

Vasquez giggled. "There is always a next time for you Supergirl," she paused. "Yeah I saw everything. Really impressed how you climbed that cliff with your twin hanging on. Just so you know, only higher members saw all the footage. I am really sorry you had to go through it."

She opens her hands out to emphasize, "when I'd reached the snow... I was freezing from the rain... the wind and my muscles were all throbbing... they've never hurt more from so much physical exertion," she looks at Vasquez, "so when I tried to get up... my legs... I couldn't move them. I was frozen... I guess you can say I'm... a little depressed by everything and I'm wanting to work it out here," she drops her arms, "be productive." She gives a small smile, "thanks... wait does that mean Mon-El's team saw it too?"

"No. The Director allowed top DEO only. That was all way too personal for you and your twin." She assured her smiling. "Shall we start?" She took her gun belt off and threw it on the floor.

She thinks for a moment, "Winn was hesitant about the surgery footage... was it there and he was too nervous to say otherwise?" She nods, undoing the buttons to her wrists and rolling her sleeves properly. "Next time I'll wear something more appropriate," she admits about the blouse and slacks.

"Yeah we saw it. We fast forwarded thru some of it. Damn Kara! You were awesome to help your twin like that! The Director didn't dwell on any of your or your twin's surgeries. It was all too personal."

* * *

Phew! What a whirlwind eh? Question for you all: what is your favourite and least favourite episode from Supergirl Season 1 and Season 2?

Thank you for continuing to read ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	10. Doctors Orders

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara sits opposite of Vasquez, putting an ice pack on her right eye. "This reminds me of my first time doing hand to hand training with Alex... got my butt thumped, this time I clearly didn't see that elbow coming," she smirks and glances up at the clock. "Two hours... not bad, thank you for agreeing to the spar."

"I am sorry about that last hit." Vasquez apologized. "Are you okay? You want me to help you to the infirmary to have your eye looked at?" Vasquez could not believe she took down the Girl of Steel.

She giggles, "I'll be fine, this is nothing compared to being stabbed with a kryptonite blade, though please don't go around bragging too much," she teases her. Remembering Alex's bumps and bruises were accompanied by an ice pack.

"Okay, well I am off so heading out." She smiled then left. She also reported to Alex what had happened.

Kara sighs, flying off home after that to grab some fresh ice. Then goes onto her laptop to order a few, no more than a few boxes of pizza.

She heard a knock at her door. "Kara let me in." Alex called out exasperated.

Blinking, she stands up and hits send for the payment, "Alex? What's wrong?" She asks as she unlocks the door and opens it.

"A black eye? Really Kara. How did that happen?" She looked at her swollen eye. "You lost focus. That's how it happened." Kara noticed her sister was on crutches now. She hobbled through the doorway.

She rolls her eyes, "it's not that bad, I had a small sparring match with Vasquez, and it should be totally acceptable considering I had no powers and we were at it for a while," she watches the crutches. "Well I'm happy to see your up and walking again, how'd your chat with Oliver go?" she follows her.

"He's a friggin Nazi! How do you think it went?' She looked at her sitting down.

Kara sighs, "did you get the answers we were wanting, and how bad is it?" she sits down next to her while putting the ice back on.

"They both are very bad people in their world. He has to go back to try to fix it. She can't or won't because she is too depressed and unstable. They are both a mess! Before I left I had a chat with J'onn. He refuses to take the Kryptonite cuffs off her. He says she is incredibly unstable and making her go through therapy. I don't think it will work if you don't help her through it." She looks at her struggling sister. "You could use it too you know."

She nods thoughtfully, "think he'll go through with it? Try and make their world better for her? I mean it's in his power, at least it should be. Even Hitler had people as bad as himself and I'm sure they would never bend if he tried to change things." Kara's head goes down, looking at her coffee table, "I'd much rather not. You hate therapy as much as I do."

"I don't know. He said he would try." She looked around the room. "No pizza?"

A knock comes on the door, "of course there's pizza," she stands up and returns with four boxes, "food! And no more beer for you," she sets the boxes down before turning on the TV.

"Yeah, yeah. I got hell from J'onn for that too. If you want to help your ... self." Alex told her digging into a pizza box, "you really should go through therapy with her. I mean c'mon Kara you know this whole twin thing is weird right?"

Kara looks at her seriously, "if we run into your twin, I'll make a mention," she rolls her eyes. "I'll think about it. I thought training my body like a human wound be a good step."

"Not when you aren't ready for it, you are still used to having powers Kara. No offense but you are not a fighter. If you really want to learn fighting techniques we will have to start you from scratch. You learn all the moves with no powers at all. Which means you will get hurt." She reminded her taking a swig of her water bottle. "Yayy water. So not beer..." She complained.

Kara nods, "I know... I get it. Tomorrow back to basics," she takes a bite from her pizza, "oh one box is for you. Thought you'd appreciate real food... and don't try to make me jealous about that water."

She pops on the next season of Game of Thrones before cuddling up with Alex. "Thank you for always being there for me." She kisses the top of her head.

"Always Kara. I know you aren't handling the twin thing well. I am serious when I said you need therapy too."

She finished her piece of pizza. She saw Kara had gone through her pizzas already. "You want some of mine super speed eater?"

She shakes her head, "I'll be fine," and starts sneaking her fingers around Alex's sides. Being extra careful as she tickles her sides.

"No Kara stop I can't do tickling the way I am feeling. I am still pretty sore." She explained hugging her to get her to stop. After hours of a marathon, they both fell asleep on the couch.

Kara felt at ease with her sister, lying there with her on the couch. Having used her lap as a pillow, lightly holding onto her knee, happy to be sleeping in her loft again. Not on a cold slab or the sun bed. She feels as though her body weighs much more than it should.

 _'Why is it so hard to move?' She wonders and finds her body is strapped down, again. 'What is going on... and why am I so cold again? Did I leave the window open?... wait... No this is wrong! This is so very wrong!' She tries to open her eyes as she feels something feather light lift off her body. 'Alex? Where are you? I'm scared... I'm genuinely scared!' Goes through her mind and pain spreads through her body. From the top of her ribs to below her belly button. She tries to pull on her arms to cover herself but she can't._

Alex woke up the next morning with the sun shining in on her and Kara making soft whimpering sounds. Lying in her lap, she saw the girl was in distress.

 _"This is what you get... your cousin hurts my son... now you pay the price and feel a mother's broken heart!" She hears Lillian and finally she opens her eyes. Looking around wildly she can't lift her head to see herself but the pain is telling her she is wide open and with every passing moment the pain is becoming more intense. Kara self consciously holds onto Alex's knee but doesn't squeeze hard, in her mind she can barely do what she is doing now. 'Alex? Where are you?'_

"Alex... where... are you?" She whimpers in her sleep. Sweat appearing on her forehead and her heart starts beating rapidly.

"Easy Kara... wake up dear you are having a nightmare." She hugs the sleeping alien, rubbing her forehead trying to wake her. She waited for her to awaken.

 _Kara watches Lillian look down at her, scalpel in hand. "Oh, Alex isn't coming to save you... in fact when she finally gets here there'll be nothing left... I'm going to make your twin into my personal cyborg. And there's nothing you or your big sister can do about it," Lillian says hauntingly._

 _Kara pulls at her restraints as much as her numb body will allow. The pain is almost unbearable. "No Lillian... don't," she whimpers in her sleep as tears fall freely down the sides of her face. Her body going rigid, beginning to hyperventilate. The blade comes down and she feels it like it's a kryptonite blade cutting into her exposed heart. The pain explodes through her chest; in the waking world she gives the scream that escapes her lungs in the nightmare._

"Oh shit!" Alex exclaimed grabbing Kara harder after the blood curdling scream. "Kara damnit wake up!" She slaps her on her face, hurting her hand in the process. "Damnit! Ouch!" She exclaimed shaking her throbbing hand. It worked though, her sister was waking.

Jumping Kara looks around wildly, shocked at suddenly having Alex there in her face. Her body still pumping on the need to get away she backs up and almost falls off but she catches herself. "Al... Alex?" She says breathlessly and takes into account that she's in pain. "Oh my Rao, did I hurt you!"

"No your face did when I had to slap you to get you out of your nightmare. Are you better now?" She put her arms out, "C'mere give me a hug."

Kara wasted no time and pulled Alex into her, holding onto her, the nightmare still vivid in her mind causing her to almost cling to her. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"No reason to apologize for your strong physiology Kara. But this reinforces the need for _therapy_. I knew you didn't get out of that lab unscathed. You act like being her science experiment didn't affect you, when clearly it _did_." She looked her sister in the eyes. "You are going back to the DEO and talking to Dr. Livingston. And we are doing full panels on you to make sure there are no side effects from the surgery."

She looked at her, "No sad eyes will convince me otherwise. I will give you a chance to change, I am stuck as is. But we are going back."

Kara nods, "no... I know it affected me Alex... I was just hoping I could work through it on my own," she closes her eyes. "But I see now that I need to address it," she gets up and goes to her closet and gets changed. "Want me to fly to your place first?"

Alex took the empty pizza boxes and threw them in Kara's recycle bin. She waited for her to change and go back to the DEO. Alex hated falling asleep in her clothes. She _had_ to get home to change. "No I have a car we will take the car. I would rather you not fly for awhile Kara. You are not well. You might fly into something thinking about the trauma." She explained. "You know how distracted you can get."

She hobbled back to the living room after wrestling with the pizza boxes. "God I hate crutches!" She shouted furiously. Why do I always have to get shot in the leg!" She asked no one in particular as Kara was in her room changing.

Her room was simply an extension of her studio apartment. Her clothes on a rack by the window. She frowns and nods, "your right..." sounding and feeling defeated. "I dreamt that Lillian was going to turn my twin into a personal cyborg and there'd be nothing left of me," she steps out in a white and blue stripped dress top and jeans.

Kara thinks about it, "I broke your arm, not a good point," she frowns, and looks at Alex sadly. "You shouldn't have to be taking care of me, it should be the other way around!" Frustrated with herself.

"Kara you broke it when you were not yourself under red k. Right now you are just caught up in the trauma of what really happened. Come on let's get you back and run some tests."

Soon they were right back at the DEO, and Dr. Hamilton and Alex were running tests on the reluctant alien.

Lillian was not in the lab, she was placed in a room under guard at her door.

"Well her blood counts are coming back normal so physically she has completely healed." Hamilton told Alex while also checking Kara's body scans. "The sun bed as usual healed her right up. Mentally I am worried though. I put a call into Dr. Livingston. He should be here soon."

"I suggest the two Kryptonians go through therapy separately then together." Alex spoke up.

Hamilton nodded. "I think so too."

Alex walked ( hobbled) back to Kara on the sun bed. "Your tests came back normal. At least for you..." She smirked. "But your psych tests will be starting tomorrow." She told her sternly.

"And if Hamilton chooses to keep you here to make you get your therapy I won't stop her." Alex told her looking down on her giving her the eye. "I am going home and getting some sleep. I will see you tomorrow after your therapy."

Kara nods, looking nervous, "I know Alex..." Looking up at her big sister, "thanks for looking out for me," she offers a small smile. "Get some rest for me," she comments, she knows Alex is right, that she has to do this, she hates it but she knows she has to address it. Or it could affect her in her next battle.

"Kara I think you should get some sleep." Hamilton told her. "If your readings spike I will wake you from a possible nightmare." She assured her placing sensors on Kara's chest to monitor her. "I know you want to go home. I don't trust you to come back for your therapy, and neither does Alex. Sleep tight." Dr. Hamilton told her

Kara groans, "more sleep? Really?" She closes her eyes, "Alex told you I take it?" She frowns, the images still in her mind and the words Lillian used.

"Yes she did. We are worried for you Kara. Both of you are very unstable over all that you have been through." Dr. Hamilton says before heading over to the other Kryptonian in the infirmary.

The other had long since awakened from her drug induced sleep. She was lying still unable to extricate herself of the hated Kryptonite cuffs. "These are not necessary. I won't try to leave again." Kara told her quietly.

Dr. Hamilton nodded. "You will be talking to an analyst in a few moments. If he says you don't need them I will put in a request to the Director to have them removed."

"Dr. Hamilton, the Kryptonite makes me sick." Kara complained.

"I know and I'm sorry, but the Director has to release you. It is not up to me."

Kara nodded her head sadly. "Okay." She said silent.

"You should be happy." Hamilton told her. "Your readings are back to normal so I know you have healed."

Oliver knocks on the door to his wife's room and motions to the doctor. Walking with crutches now, taking his physio therapy head on, wanting to walk as soon as possible.

She spotted Oliver and walked over to him. "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked sternly.

Between the two Kara's her hands were more than full.

He bites his bottom lip, "is it okay that I talk to my wife? And I was wondering where my suit is? There's something in it I'd like to look at."

"She is not stable. You could upset her again. I will have one of my aides bring your suit to you."

She looks down at Supergirl. "Get some rest. You have a full day of therapy tomorrow. " She told her after going back to her when she saw her rise. "Don't make me have to tranquilize you Kara."

He goes back to his bed and waits patiently, a lot of planning going on in his mind.

Kara nods, "okay... could I get to rest in an actual bed instead of the sun bed?"

"No I want you in the sun bed for now." She smiled. "I will change you to a regular bed in a couple hours. Your readings came back normal but your solar cells have depleted some. Rest Kara, honestly between you and Alex you both are terrible patients!"

She flops back down and grumbles to herself, "okay..." She scratches her nose, "what if there's a threat to the city?"

"J'onn is on sentry duty right now."

"But he can't do my freeze breath or heat vision," she adds.

"Kara really, it won't take but a moment to put a kryptonite laced needle into you to get that tranquilizer in you. Calm down and go to sleep!" Hamilton was at the end of her rope with Kara.

She holds up her hands in surrender, the last thing she wants is any kryptonite.

"Rest okay? I will check on you in a couple of hours. Anything happens I am monitoring you."

"Yes Doctor, okay," Kara concedes.

She chuckles as she feels vindicated that she managed to keep the stubborn alien in place. Dr. Hamilton walked back over to the general. "Your husband wants to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?"

The general nodded slowly. Soon Oliver was rolled over in a wheelchair, as that was the deal for seeing her. He had to stay in his chair. He was also given his leather suit. "If you upset her again, this is the last time you see her." Hamilton warned giving them privacy.

He nods at her, keeping cool, his hands are together on his lap, "how're you feeling my love?"

"Really awful!" She exclaimed obviously stressed from the kryptonite cuffs.

He gives a light sigh, "I'm sorry... this is all my fault, we are here because of me and your in this situation because of me. I'm going to make it right. I will go back to our world and set it all in motion, I just want you to be happy," he reaches over and touches her shoulder.

"How are you going to get them to listen to you? You know the Reich will not hesitate to kill you."

He strokes her shoulder, "I'll first go to the main office and request all of my leads in decision making come together. But I will not go; I'll have them on lock down and then personally shut down the camps."

"It isn't safe!" She told him pulling on her cuffs again. "Rao I hate this stuff!" She exclaimed looking down at the glowing green cuffs.

He touches her forearm, "do you trust me?" He asks softly.

"And the Flash? That mad doctor will stop you- you know that! Even though this all went terribly wrong, I still trust and love you." She told him sadly.

He shakes his head, "I've worked out the math, and he won't be on our earth. By the time he gets back the changes will be done."

"How is he not on our Earth? He was there when we left, Rao he argued to try to go with us!"

Oliver strokes her cheek gently, looking at her with hope in his eyes. "Don't worry my love, I will make things right," he stands up to give her a kiss before sitting back down. "I love you."

"How will he not be there?" She asked, the drugs making it hard to concentrate. "I don't understand Oliver... don't go back without me- I have to help you." She struggled against the cuffs again. "Get these off me!" She ordered him crossly.

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry sweetie, and I don't want to risk them hurting you in case my plan fails." He rolls back, "it's the only way to fix what I've done."

"Arghh! " She struggled again. He could see she was gathering up every bit of strength to pull out of the cuffs.

Doctor Hamilton was heading back in the room.

Oliver moves back to her and holds her hands, "I sent him to another Earth for recon, if he is back I'll send him to another. I will not risk your life again, if the other heads of our army figure out what I'm planning they will kill you. I'm not willing to risk that."

That seemed to calm her some, but she still pulled at the cuffs. "I don't want anything to happen to you..." She told him weakening from her struggles.

Dr. Hamilton walked up. "Did I just see her resisting her restraints?" She asked calmly, putting her hands in her pockets.

Oliver stands up to kiss her forehead, "okay... I'll wait if that is your wish," he smoothes her hair back.

"Did I?" She asked Oliver.

"Umm I forgot my place. I am sorry. I won't do it again." The general looked up at the doctor with the same sad eyes their Kara uses.

"Don't forget again or you will be sedated." She warned walking away.

"And she would too!" She whispered to Oliver. "She doesn't like me."

He looks into her eyes, "what I hear is that they want to help you. As do I, tell me what it is you wish and I'll do it."

"I want to stay here with you." She looks around. "Maybe there is a place for us on this Earth."

Kara's monitor's start going off, she is about ready to roll off the sun bed in her sleep.

Oliver closes his eyes, "if it makes you happy," he smiles warmly at her, "I'll look into it," he strokes her cheek again.

"Maybe they can use two super beings."

Dr. Hamilton hastily approached her bedside. "Kara! Wake up!" She grabbed Kara up and squeezed her hard trying to wake her up.

Kara grips the sun bed edges tightly, but not enough to break it. Her body is rigid and her jaw is clenched tightly. She shakes her head in her sleep before letting out a whimper.

Dr. Hamilton called for smelling salts to awaken her. Her assistant brought them over. She pushed them under Kara's nostrils to get her awake.

Oliver looks up at the commotion going on with his wife's twin, "I hear she's getting therapy as well. She isn't handling what happened with her well," he looks at his wife. "You both need the help... I saw what happened... I wish I could help carry the pain for you."

"Rao I think we are both going insane!" The other Kara cried sadly.

"Kara breathe the salts, easy now." The doctor told her trying to bring her down from an obvious nightmare.

She jumps, waking with a start and slamming her head into the top of the sun bed. A few sparks go off on the inside. Touching her head she looks at Dr. Hamilton and rests herself back down. Feeling quite embarrassed.

"Sorry," she covers her eyes with her right hand to try and conceal the tears that want to come with the emotions that are mixing.

"It's okay. Let's get you in another bed." An assistant helped Kara up and walked her to a waiting bed. They made sure she was comfortable and tucked in.

"Better?" Dr. Hamilton asked concerned. "You don't have to sleep. Just rest quietly. I will have dinner brought to you soon. With ice cream for dessert." She promised.

"Hmmm she gets ice cream I get kryptonite. See what I mean Oliver?" His wife pointed out sadly. "They hate me here!"

She nods and rests her head back, "I keep getting nightmares... I don't feel rested... I just can't stop thinking about it," she looks at Dr. Hamilton, "I'll understand if you need to restrain me... I-" she wets her lips before biting her bottom lip. "I'm afraid of using my powers in my sleep."

"I am not restraining you Kara. But I am stepping up your therapy to tonight."

Oliver closes his eyes, "I'll ask the doctor if I can feed you ice cream, okay? And I'm sure they don't hate you. They're just concerned; they don't know you like I do."

Kara nods, "do you really think it'll help?" She asks, wanting to be hopeful, she doesn't want to be plagued with nightmares for a week or a month.

"I changed my mind. I just want to go back and see if we can stop the regime. You can't do it without me and you know it!" General Kara says.

Oliver smirks at his wife's attitude, "that's my wife!" He says proudly. "I know, but if you would rather spend time with your twin, maybe learning their history, you can."

"I do think it will help." Dr. Hamilton told her gently.

"Only if you stay too Oliver."

She swallows, "the sooner the better it seems," Kara says softly. She rests her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

"We can go back home at the exact time we left. We have plenty of time to change our world." She explained hopeful.

Oliver moves a lock of her hair behind her ear, "you bet," he smiles before setting himself back into his chair not wanting to get into trouble.

"I will get you into the therapist first." She agreed, as she watched an aide bring a tray to Kara. It was boring food, but a big bowl of chocolate ice cream was on the tray too.

Kara's head jumped up at the smell of ice cream, she shakes her head, "no. She goes first; she's had it harder than me."

"He will analyze the two of you individually, and then both Alex and I believe group therapy for the two of you is best."

She groans but nods, "okay doc," Kara looks up at her, "should I be hooked up again? I may want to take a nap..." she takes a bite and tries not to make a face. "Bed rest..."

"Yes we are doing that now." She told her, "Don't worry Kara we will get you through it. I promise." Sure enough Kara felt the nurse place the sensors on her chest again, slightly unbuttoning the first few buttons on her blouse to be able to place them. "Seeing as I wasn't planning on admitting you, I won't have you changed into a gown." Hamilton squeezed her hand. "Now eat and then rest."

She takes another mouthful, "thanks Dr. Hamilton... who knew I'd be so much work," she mumbled the last bit to herself. She knows she and Alex don't make it easy, they're stubborn, but it's hitting her more and more that she really does need help. And she hates being a burden.

"We all have issues, sometimes we need help to get through," Dr. Hamilton left Kara to eat.

"Are you ready to eat?" She asked the other Kara.

"I will let you feed her if you would like." She told Oliver carefully, wondering how this strange Kryptonian would handle being fed.

An aide brought up a tray. She too had been given ice cream.

Oliver smiles, "wouldn't be the first time," he comments, remembering from their wedding night and honeymoon.

"Enjoy." The aide told him handing him the tray.

Oliver cuts it up first and then turns to his wife, "I love you darling," he holds the first serving to her.

"Oliver they won't even let me up to go to the bathroom!" She moaned sadly. He could clearly see she was attached to a catheter. She took the morsel of meat off the fork. "I am being punished for my senseless acts in that hallway." She looked downcast, tears welling up again.

He forks another chunk, "it could be worse," he comments.

"They don't trust me. They think I am dangerous." She swallowed but choked when she started to cry.

Oliver gives her the next bite, "like I said, they don't know you. You've been through an ordeal, they see that and they're just..." he waits for her to open her mouth.

She continues to choke. She cannot stop crying.

Resting the fork down he cups her face, "Kara... my sweet Kara, look at me please," he strokes her cheek gently and then wipes a tear away.

She finally swallows. She looks at him sadly.

"They're doing what they can to help you, they don't trust either of us but the fact that they want to put you into group therapy with your twin means something. They care about you, they're putting their effort into you, they see something in you that I've always seen and your letting it out," he stands up and kisses her. Not a quick peck this time, a passionate kiss, pulling away just enough so he can see her beautiful blue eyes and look into them. "Your heart is beautiful... and just like me they want to see you shine," he strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers. "We will be going home in no time and making it right, I promise."

"Okay Oliver. I love you. Can I have my ice cream before you leave?"

He grins at her, "of course and I love you too," Oliver feeds her the ice cream before he heads back to his area.

Grabbing his crutches before going to the men's room. He doesn't lock it, but he leaves a note stuck to the door before pulling out the device that got his wife and him to this Earth. Activating it he limps through, leaving the crutches behind.

* * *

Poor Kara, what do you think of Oliver's decision? What if your favourite couple in Supergirl or a couple you'd like to see happen and why?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	11. Therapy

Collaborated with LVEZZ. Thank you Teelana for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara was awakened and brought into another room attached to the infirmary.

"Are you ready for your session?" Dr. Hamilton asked her gently. She led her into the room.

Kara sighs and puts her hands into her pockets, "as ready as I'll ever be," she walks with her and sits in the open seat.

"Lie down here Kara." She told her gesturing at the bed.

Biting her bottom lip, she sets herself down and feels herself, "okay..." her nerves getting the better of her she holds her hands together to keep herself calm. Lying back she looks up at the ceiling.

Dr. Hamilton tucked a pillow under her head. "Relax Kara, this is going to be fine." She told her smiling down on her.

"I am Dr. Livingston. Newly assigned to the DEO. I have wanted to meet you for awhile now Kara Zor-El." The doctor was an older man, graying at the temples, a gray moustache and goatee lining his face. Kara noticed his green eyes seemed kind, and smiled at her warmly.

"You have been through a lot my dear. I would like you to tell me about it."

Kara studies him for a moment, "please don't tell me you're J'onn in disguise," she tries and listens.

Dr. Hamilton quickly left the room.

"J'onn Jonzz is a good friend of mine. I am originally from the military; I helped J'onn to escape them one time. I am an alien sympathizer. Always was. Now tell me what happened to you."

She thinks about it for a moment, "you... saw the tape?" Kara asks, out of curiosity.

"Yes, I needed to witness it before hearing it from you. Now tell me how did it feel?"

Looking at the doctor, "which part? The climbing the side of a cliff, in the rain with your twin on your back or the surgery?" She didn't mean to sound sarcastic but was a bit annoyed by the openness of the question. _I thought this was supposed to help... she_ thinks.

"Let's talk about the nightmares. Those are from the surgery I believe?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yes..." she closes her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Please open your arms and place them on your side." He pulled out his clipboard and started to write.

She blinks, "w-why?" She turns and looks at him.

"You need a relaxed pose. So relax Kara, tell me what you went through. You are on medical leave until I clear you my dear."

Kara lets her head loll back and forth on the pillow, regretting agreeing to this but one image of Alex's stern look has her resting her arms at her sides. She almost jumps off the bed at hearing that but forces herself to stay there. Taking a deep breath, "okay... it was terrifying... I didn't know if Lillian was truly going to keep her word as she's been known to not keep them in the past. So in the back of my mind I just kept hoping Alex would be there for me when I needed her," she trails off, wetting her lips.

"Knowing your making a decision to help another is great... but not knowing of your going to come out... that's unnerving. Seeing what she did with the old Henshaw... I was terrified of all of the outcomes."

"Of course you were." He handed her a water bottle. "So you were afraid. Something that you don't handle well. Is it?"

She takes the bottle and has a sip, "not when part of it becomes a reality... being forced awake with no pain killer's, _feeling_ everything she'd done... I've never felt such an intensity... it haunts me in my dreams." She holds the bottle and stares at it. "No... I'm used to being able to handle so much, being strong, fast... freezing Lena to stop poison... reacting," she takes another sip, "being strapped down... no power... freezing... my whole body ached from what I'd just done outside. Powerless."

"Kara you need to accept the fact you are _not_ invincible. You never were. Part of the problem is that you cannot accept vulnerability. You have a human side to you. You need to embrace that." He explained smiling down on her.

She groans and closes her eyes, "I know, Alex has been trying to help me and... this experience showed me how... breakable I am."

"Don't see human as breakable Kara. You were not invincible on Krypton. No super powers, you were the same as a human on Krypton. You need to embrace that. Enjoy your powers, but do not hide behind them. Does this make sense to you Kara?"

She thinks about what he is saying, "I'm not hiding behind them... I embraced them to do good doc," she looks at him.

"How do you feel about being pinned on a table, helpless and bare with nothing but a sheet?"

"Vulnerable," she says plainly. Shuddering at the memory.

"Aren't you angry? You should be. Let loose that anger, once you work through that, you will work through this." He explained to her evenly. "That is the root of your issue, not you powers, not your vulnerability. You are angry and it is turning into a fear fixation. You are taking it into your dreams. Anger Kara. That is what it is..." He sipped from his water bottle, jotting down more notes.

She shakes her head, "I'm not angry! I'm scared!" Kara says flatly, "I'm scared of not being able to handle things as a human, enduring what Alex and every other agent can! Otherwise I won't be able to help when it counts the most! I need to be strong as a human and as an alien!" Getting irritated by his ideas.

"Yes the fear is due to the anger. The anger of being persecuted. Not just by Cadmus but all the running interference trying to save the world. Kara you are not responsible for every bad guy to take down. You need to relax, take it easy. Enjoy your life. J'onn and Alex agree with my theory. "

"No but I am responsible for my sister," Kara wonders what the time is, wanting out of the room.

"You are showing you are through with this session. I need you to relax. If you can show me you are calm. I will release you back to Dr. Hamilton."

"I was enjoying my life and then I sent the man away that I loved and when he came back guess what? He's married! Alex deserves that happy life because I can't have that with a human! Not when I can't risk telling him who I am or fearing I'll hurt them by accident!" She takes a long chug from her water to finish it off.

"So you are dealing with anger issues even deeper than what happened at that base..." He uncovered the real cause. Quickly writing more notes.

"Mon El is a problem for you isn't he? Kara I am sure I don't have to tell you that you are sensitive?" He asked gently. "You want to be loved. You are dealing with deep separation anxiety."

"You are loved. You must never forget that. It is in your genetic makeup the need for love."

She sits up on the bed, "I am dealing with Mon-El, and I'm accepting it." She turns to him, "can I go please?" She stands up feeling more agitated and uncomfortable.

"Yes, hold on I will call Dr. Hamilton. I am sorry Kara; I cannot release you from medical treatment. Neither Dr. Hamilton or I feel you should be out on your own reconnaissance."

"What?" She says and shakes her head, "I'm not partnering up with someone, I need _me_ time just like humans do!"

Dr. Hamilton soon showed and led her back to a bed. "Put these on Kara." She pointed at the bathroom. She handed her a set of bike shorts and sports bra. "We need to keep monitoring you." She explained the need for the change of clothes. "Don't fight this Kara."

Kara looks at the sports bra and bike shorts, "am I going out on a bike run?"

Alex walked up in crutches. "Just deal with it for now Kar. Your therapy needs to continue."

Kara runs her fingers through her hair and watches Alex come in. "Clearly I've got more issues than being strapped down and powerless..." she mumbles.

"I thought it would be easier for you to wear than a gown. We are trying to be sensitive to your needs." Dr. Hamilton explained.

Dr. Livingston walked out still holding his clipboard. "Kara you need to work out some deep seated issues. We want to help you."

"For your sake I'll do it and not take off to be on my own like I'd want to do," she walks into the bathroom with the clothes and locks it. Needing just a moment, resting her hands on the rim of the sink and looking into the mirror. Her arms shaking but she keeps her strength under control.

"She is angry. You are right Dr. Livingston." Alex agreed.

"She has anger for being cast out from her people. She has a desperate need for love and acceptance. All the issues she has dealt with have destroyed her hope turning it into a deep rooted anger." He explained to Alex sadly.

"This latest issue with Cadmus has only made it worse."

An assistant walked up to Dr. Hamilton with a note. She looked it over, and then quickly sat down.

"Problems?" Livingston asked her, waiting for Kara to come out.

"Oliver left." She whispered to him.

Kara turns on the tap and splashes her face a few times before changing. Hearing what they're saying isn't helping. "You made me angry," she says bitterly. Unlocking the door and stepping out.

"The anger is already there my dear. I was the catalyst to bring it out."

Dr. Hamilton pointed at the regular bed.

"I'm sorry they won't release you." Alex whispered as she sat by Kara's bed.

"All I want to do now is fly above the city... just forget it all... I see why you hate therapy too," she lies down and rubs her face. Feeling so many emotions in that moment.

"I understand sweetie."She ran her hands through Kara's hair, "If we can get you through your anger turned fear issues you will be back to normal. I will ask for you to get to fly tomorrow okay?"

Kara nods, "okay... thank you," she looks at Alex, "one minute we're talking about what I expected and the next it's Mon-El and love and ugh!" She plops her head on the pillow. "Too much piled on."

"Mon-El is part of the anger dear." She explained softly running a thumb over Kara's hand.

"From that time I blew up on you in my place?" She looks at her hand. "How're you doing?"

"Way before that. Having to send him off, and then him coming back... it's just been too much for you sweetie."

"I saw a future with him... I'm just feeling like I'm destined to be alone," she feels tears well up.

"Kara there will be someone. You just have to find them. You can be with a human. I had an interesting talk with Oliver. It seems he is very human and has made a marriage with your twin."

She wants to say that's different, "what do you want me to say?"

"He uses red sun emitters. Kara with the red sun you can be human dear. No I don't mean for you to wear a collar, but the light, it could work for you dear. You could have a normal love life!" She gushed to Kara.

She feels herself going red, "Alex!"

She squeezed her shoulders, sitting next to her on the bed. "What? You don't have to be alone anymore! Just set up some red sun lamps, or a kinky slave collar and you are good to go!" She smirked at her. The crux of it is you feel alone and have abandonment issues. We can connect you with the dating life again thanks to the red sunlight."

She scootches over for her, "no thanks... at least not right now. Mon-El is too raw for me... I can't think of dating," Kara looks up at Alex. "I have to work on being more human... accept that I'm not invincible which I'm well aware you have been making that point." Kara groans, "man I'm complicated."

"Yes you are. You are a fun sister to take care of though!" She told her hugging her tightly as she sat up in her bed for the hug.

"I love you so much Kara, never forget that sweetie." She hugs her in a bear hug, and kisses the top of her head.

She smiles, hugging her back happily, "never going to happen... even when you're angry," she rubs her back and feels much comfort in this simple gesture.

"Me? _you_ are the one with the anger issues my lovely sister!" She tickles her hard on her ribs.

Kara squirms and laughs, "it's a Danver thing!" She laughs while trying to not fall off the bed.

"Yeah it is." She agreed loving on her silly sister. So bed rest for you, and I will see about springing you out to fly tomorrow. Okay?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kara gushes but being totally honest. "That would be great, thank you!"

"That will take a lot of persuasion on my part. You need to think about what the doc said too. And no more nightmares! You are to take two of these and get some rest." She handed her a glass of water along with a cup with two pills in it.

Nodding, "yeah... I know," she knew that was coming and it was the truth. "Facing my demons... I'll do my best," she looks at the pills and gives Alex a look. "Uhhh what're these for?" Hoping they're not sleeping pills.

"Just take them Kara. Doctor's orders." Alex grinned trying not to look guilty.

She continues to give her a not so sure look but takes them from her and downs them. "Only because it's you," she adds. "Now go home, I'm sure you want your own bed and are actually getting tired of being here so often."

"For you I'd live here dear. And yes... they are sleeping pills. You need a good night's rest so you don't resist the doc." She explained. "You like everyone else gets grumpy when they don't sleep well."

She smiles warmly at her till she hears the last part and she gives her a disapproving look, "great..."

Alex tries not to giggle. "Rest Kara... I will see you tomorrow." She leaves her sister smirking and hobbling all the way out.

Resting her head back she gets comfy, knowing the pills will probably take effect soon and doesn't want to be in an odd position. Closing her eye's she feels herself slip off quickly.

J'onn walks into the infirmary, rubbing at his eyes. Taking in the patients and he notices the only male is missing, looking around he spots Dr. Hamilton and approaches her, "Where is the young man?" He whispers, wishing to be discreet. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, organizing the military personnel and General Lane took much longer than anticipated."

She handed him the letter. "Both Livingston and I are trying to figure out how to break it to her. She is unstable Director. Is Lane and his men gone to prison now?" She asked curious.

J'onn looks over the letter and closes his eyes, "she deserves to know... though it may break her," he heaves a heavy sigh before nodding. "Yes, the General is being taken to an entirely different facility, I'm in talks with Lena about her Mother."

"Do you want to tell her? Her therapy is going to be ten times harder now. She is scheduled for therapy now. It was to be right after Supergirl."

He looks at the other Kara hard, "I'm no doctor, what do you suggest?"

"The truth." Hamilton told him honestly.

He gives her a firm nod, "I'll go and tell her then, thank you Dr. Hamilton," he walks over to Overgirl and observes her behavior. "You are due to go into therapy, however staff found this letter and I felt you should know about its contents before going in. Do you wish for me to read it to you?"

She looked up at the Director. "What letter?" She looked apprehensive at the Director staring down at her still very pinned to the bed.

Unfolding the paper, "it's from your husband," he informs and prepares to read it aloud to her.

She tensed up, balling her fists, sensing it was very bad news.

Dear Wife,

I'm sorry I left without you, but I cannot bear the thought of our army firing upon you with Kryptonite bullets if they find out our plans. You've been given a new lease on life and I refuse to lose you like that.

When I return to our world I will tell them we came into unfortunate circumstances, which isn't far from the truth, and that you passed because of it. I shall then send the mad doctor to the earth with the evil Sorceress to deal with her. Once he is gone I shall call on a meeting with all leaders, Reich, I'll make sure they're all in the board room. I will tell them it is on a matter of discussing who shall be the new General and that being on the other Earth has given me ideas on enforcing our own practices.

I will make it mandatory that all officers relinquish their firearms; once I am confident that all of them are in the room I will place full security on the room. I will inform the officers standing guard that someone is not to be trusted and I am unaware as to whom and for the time being no one will leave until I say otherwise.

I shall go to the concentration camps and request all officers join me outside of the camp, then I shall order them all to give up their rifles, finally I shall turn off the power and order all collars be removed. Hopefully then I shall be receiving contact with the Rebels about their people being returned from all camps.

With that I will make a public announcement that even the leaders will hear in the board room about us giving up, I shall have the men ready to fire if anyone tries to fight their way out. Honestly I see the majority of them getting executed, by rights I feel I should be put on trial as well, I shall leave it up to the Rebels to decide.

In case I am to be executed, I did not wish for you to see it nor to see you like that. You can hate me as I know our new friends do. So long as you are alive and well, that is all that matters to me. It's time I make things right or die trying.

Love,

Oliver

J'onn looks at her when he is done, "I gather you wanted to join him in going back home. It sounds like he wants to make it the kind of home you want to return to."

She was silent. Which concerned him as she could not be read.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Dr. Hamilton asked cautiously.

He moves to unhook her from her bed so she can go into her own therapy session. "I'll fetch you a wheel chair if you'd like," he offers.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said quietly, attempting to get up. Dr. Hamilton took off the sensors and detached her from the various equipment she was hooked to, and helped her up.

"Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" She asked leading her into the women's bathroom.

J'onn watches and walks with them, thinking _she's taking this much too well... something is up._

General Kara went in and closed the door. Hamilton looked on. Not sure what to think.

Hamilton could hear the very real sounds of heaving and sobbing at the same time coming from the bathroom.

Kara was crying and she was sick from the kryptonite.

J'onn snaps his fingers, "you put in a request for the cuffs to be removed, didn't you... sorry I've had a lot on my plate," he sighs, "I'll remove them if you think she's safe."

"I don't know what to think right now." She told him walking into the room and closing the door after her.

Not knowing what side of the pained Kryptonian would come out.

J'onn hates the idea of causing additional distress but at the same time the people in this facility are his responsibility.

Dr. Hamilton takes in the sight of her patient and rests her hand on Kara's back. "The Director is offering to remove your cuffs, if I give the go ahead. Shall we step outside and have it done?"

She looked up at her with a tear streaked face. "He _left_ me!" She cried anguished again, the Kryptonite near her face as she tried to bury her face with her hands. She quickly threw up more in the basin.

The doctor saw the cuffs needed to come off.

Dr. Hamilton opens the bathroom door, "Director please remove the cuffs, they're adding too much discomfort to my patient."

J'onn steps forward and pulls out the keys, unlocking the device and pulling them away.

Kara collapsed on the floor now with her hands safely up to her face. She cried into them.

J'onn sees much of his own Kara in this alien from when he first met her. Struggling with her new environment and not being trusted and in this case, no Alex to support her.

Stepping over to her he holds his hand above her back, unsure of how to treat this young woman. Perhaps with some kindness? He'd been hearing about her complaints that she feels they all hate her. He places his hand onto her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry Kara," he lightly rubs her back.

She lowered her hands, still with a tear streaked face, and looked up at him. "He left for good. I am stranded here." She said quiet barely audible.

They noticed there was no fight to her anymore. She was clearly devastated.

On his right knee, he wishes to attempt to treat her like his own Kara so she doesn't feel so alienated. He knows he's made a terrible first impression, but he also hates to see the face of one of the young ladies he's come to care for very much in so much hurt. He opens his arms to her, offering to hold her in a way, "we will do our best to treat you like our own Kara until we have a permanent solution." He decides to not mention the fact he notices she feels her husband will not be returning.

She sobbed on his shoulder. Her body shaking from the sobs.

"I think therapy needs to be postponed. What do you think Director Henshaw? "Hamilton stated.

"Can I please have my suit back?" She asked, trying hard to compose herself.

Hamilton shook her head. "You are still admitted here."

"I don't want to be in this thin gown anymore." She stifled another sob.

Hamilton looked at J'onn for guidance. In one way she was too unstable to release but yet she was miserable. J'onn could pick up the indecision of Hamilton.

He nods, "you may have something else to wear if you're going to be staying. We bent over for comfort with our own Kara, we treat this Kara the same in that respect," he holds her close and continues to rub her back. Understanding she has no one on this Earth. It's time to put more effort into this Kryptonian young woman.

"Thank you." She stuttered out, still stifling the sobs. Hamilton handed her some scrub pants. "Put these on under your gown. And here is a fresh one for you." She gives her a fresh crisp gown. She nodded as they left the small bathroom and gave her privacy.

"This just got a lot tougher to bring her out of her issues." Hamilton told him quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

J'onn rubs his forehead, "for the time being it appears she doesn't see her husband returning. Perhaps she sees him failing in his mission... I'll ask Agent Schott if he can devise a way to get to another Earth. However we've never attempted anything of the sort, so there's no telling if it would work," he looks at Dr. Hamilton. "She can't stay at the DEO indefinitely. I'll take her out for a stroll."

"Do you want her to stay Director?" She whispered curiously. "You feel for the poor girl don't you?"

He nods, looking at his own Kara sleeping soundly, "yes... I see her being very much like our own Kara when she first came to the DEO. But this Kara we have," he looks at the doctor, "she has no one."

The pained Kryptonian walked out of the room. Her gown tied tightly around her with the scrubs on underneath. She looked at the two of them. "Where should I go?" She asked still with downcast eyes.

He places his hand onto her back, "I'll take you out of here for a bit. Fresh air, see our city?" He offers.

"Okay," She agreed.

* * *

Taking a shift, hope you like it! If they were to bring another character on to assist Kara who would you like to see?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	12. Therapy Part 2

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

J'onn had taken General Kara out, he let her see the water front, have an ice cream treat and brought her back. He hoped that he had distracted her enough from her troubles that upon going into her first therapy session she'd have a clear mind.

Dr. Livingston sits there with his clipboard at the ready as he watches Kara lie down on the bed. "Comfy General Kara?" He asks with a kind smile.

"Yes, please just call me Kara for our sessions."

He nods at her request, "how do you feel about what happened on that island?"

"That it shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't even be here! I caused a lot of hardship on my twin."

He crosses his leg over his knee, "what brought you here?"

"My evil side. I was a General and felt survival was best. I had damaged some organs when I flew too close to the sun. I was dying. The original plan was to take my twin for organ harvest. I still feel awful for attempting it." She told him putting her hands to her face and covering it.

She silently wept becoming distraught again.

He writes a few notes on his clipboard, "what changed for you?"

"What changed?" She asked pulling her hands away. "Everything! I saw the gross error of my ways, befriended me- the me I was attempting to steal to kill- and now I am stranded in a place where another me is and I _don't belong_! I don't belong anywhere!" She shouted.

He tilts his head to the side in consideration, "what makes you feel you don't belong? Has the other Kara spoken of any contempt about you?"

"No but this is not my world." She looked at him with a tear streaked face. "And then my husband _leaves_ me to protect me!" She exclaimed angry. She grabbed a few tissues out of a nearby box by the bedside.

"That's not necessarily true Kara, you know I believe everyone has a twin, and on this Earth I believe if you accept it, others will accept you more," he theorizes. "You don't like to be protected?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know where I am going now. No I don't need protection! I am the strong one. What is this therapy for anyway? All it is doing is upsetting me more." She told him quietly, strangely calm.

He writes down a few notes, "even strong people need help," he comments. "What is your husband like?"

"He is the Fuehrer! The leader of our disgusting nasty evil empire! I can _never_ be a part of _anymore_!" She shouted sitting up in bed. "I need to stop him! He's going to get himself killed!"

He drums his fingers together, "please, take a deep breath. My intention is not to make you angry, though it is a running trend between you and your twin," he stops smiling to look at her concerned. "He was your center, am I right?"

"That's the problem though... I can't help him because he _left me_!" She pounded the table that held the Kleenex effectively crumbling it with her super strength.

He nods and sits up, "I'll just say this and you can leave with Dr. Hamilton, if I may?" He hits a buzzer to call her to the room. "You are an independent young woman, you don't like to feel protected, to you is an insult. And with your husband gone, you feel alone, naturally, but you need to start letting those here in. Accept help when it is offered and open up, otherwise you're going to go down a destructive path back to who you were before you came. You became a better person when you were around your twin and you will feel like you belong here when you start spending time and opening up to the people here. We only want to help you," he smiles kindly at her.

"Okay." Is all she replied, head down sitting on the end of the bed dejected.

Dr. Hamilton showed. She looked at the doctor. She pulled him aside from Kara. "Problems?" She asked as pleasantly as possible.

He writes up a few things on a notepad, "they're both a lot alike, I'm sure you knew that already," he smiles and glances at the other Kara in the room. "I am angering both of them... no surprise, but I think she needs to socialize with the people of our Earth. I'd suggest some anti-depressants between now and the... group meeting," he dreads it already. Two super powered women together in a room where he's making them each angry. "Other than that, we're making great progress!" He says trying to hide his excitement.

"Are you? I worry for your health." She looks over at the crumbled table. "At least put red sun emitters in the room doctor."

Dr. Livingston nods firmly, "totally agree."

"Group therapy tomorrow. Yes you live dangerously..." She walks over to Kara and takes her by the arm. "Back to bed for you."

Kara reluctantly followed her out. She looked over her shoulder to the doctor. "I'm sorry..." She said feeling guilt for losing her temper.

Dr. Livingston nods, "it's okay, it's all part of the process."

Sunny Kara Danvers was awakened with breakfast. Dr. Hamilton made sure she got lots of carbs, a full stack of pancakes and make syrup. "Guess what?" She said to the waking Kara.

Kara groans and is about to say five more minutes when she smells the food and sits upright instantly. "What's the occasion?" She asks wearily before cutting into it and loading up on the syrup.

"You have a second therapy to go to. If you are good, I can release you." She smiles at her. "That means you can fly again Kara." She smirked. "You can go to therapy after you finish. Not a single nightmare. You are improving." She squeezed her shoulder.

Kara is chewing when she hears and swallows, "thank you!" feeling so relieved by the news but not looking forward to her next session. She looks over at the other Kara, "how is my twin doing?"

"You both start group tomorrow. She will be better with you there."

The other Kryptonian was led back to her bed. She looked down, still dejected. Dr. Hamilton's assistant handed her a breakfast tray, and let her eat in bed.

She saw J'onn walk up. "I didn't handle that very well." She told him quietly looking down at her food.

"She is dejected right now." The assistant advised J'onn.

J'onn nods, "don't let it put you off, the Kara of this Earth, when she's really angry flies off. From what I hear she almost did, you both became very angry during your first session which is understandable." He watches her eat. "I would like to take you out again, if you're interested that is, to a popular place. We would just need to give you a different look, like myself I always look human to blend in better. You I have a strong feeling will have a different clothing style from the other Kara."

He puts his hands into his pockets, "of course if you do not wish to accompany me outside of the facility I will understand." He says with a smile. He would call on Alex for advice on girl stuff.

Kara finishes the pan cakes in a hurry; she looks up at Dr. Hamilton, "what if he feels otherwise about my release?"

"Well it is ultimately up to him. But you had a nightmare free night, and got good sleep. I think you will be fine. Go wash up and see him in a few minutes." Dr. Hamilton gestured at the bathroom.

"I would like that." General Kara told J'onn. "To go somewhere."

She groans and stands up, walking into the bathroom to comb her hair, brush, wash her face and use the toilet. Looking in the mirror she feels like she's trying to psych herself up, preparing and hoping she doesn't mess it up. Closing her eye's she remembers what Alex said before stepping out and going into the room with Dr. Livingston.

"Good, glad to hear it," J'onn smiles at her warmly, "finish up what you are eating and then we'll get you changed into DEO attire. Something less recognizable and then we'll go shopping... then the treat," he is already regretting the shopping trip but if it helps her, he'll do it.

She smiled then finished her tray. An assistant brought a DEO agent uniform. And she took it to change into the bathroom.

"Come in Kara. Lie down as before." Dr. Livingston told her sitting, legs crossed, clipboard in hand. He watched Kara lie back in the bed. "Are you ready my dear?"

She looks at the doctor and then lies down as requested. "Yeah..."

"So you got a good night's rest. How are you feeling today?"

"Full... pretty good," Kara says honestly.

"That's good. Tomorrow you will be with the other Kara in therapy. Are you okay with this?" He looked over at the missing table. He hoped Kara wouldn't notice it.

She nods, "of course"

"You both are going through similar issues. I think you could help each other out. How do you feel about your other self Kara?"

She frowns as she thinks about it, "I'm happy she's going to live, I don't know much else that is going on for her. Why? What do you mean?" She looks at him confused. "I'm more than willing to help her recover if that's what you mean."

"How do you feel about another 'you' being around?" He looks at her closely. "Isn't the concept strange for you?"

She looks up at the ceiling and thinks about it, "it would be weird at first, yes, but I'm sure we're not exactly the same. I don't know if she wants to help people the way I do, I've met a different version of Oliver and I have no feelings for him in that way."

"I see. Do you still feel like you can't have anyone, that all you are meant for is to help people and not have a life?"

She wets her lips, thinking about her sister and what she'd said. "As much as it hurts that Mon-El moved on... I have too... I'm not actively looking presently because I don't feel that need. My sister just had a bad break up... for now we'll be there for each other and be one another's wing girl when we feel we're both ready."

"That's good Kara. Now are you still having anger issues about not being able to have a normal relationship?" He asked jotting down more notes.

She raises her eye brows up briefly at the question," Alex gave a suggestion about red sun emitters so less chances of hurting. But at the same time... I still honestly question it, and it hurts." She looks at him jotting down notes and then looks at her hands. "There's always the possibility that someone I can't handle finds out those I care about and hurts them to get to me. That's on me... it's why I didn't confess to Lena," she drops her hands. "It hurt our friendship, the question then is... who can I trust with my secret?" She closes her eyes. "Yes. It does."

"Red sun emitters hurt, but not like Kryptonite. I think if you really want a human relationship you should consider that." He looks at her. "You have a very strong libido. People are attracted to you due to your alien heritage. You have a need to be accepted, and you are hard on yourself when you are not. You need to be loved, and you are not happy unless you are. I am sure Eliza has told you that at some point. You are very much loved Kara Zor-El and your psyche needs to feel that."

He blows out a sigh. "You need a relationship, whether human or alien, you need one for that part of you that is feeling unfulfilled."

She looks at him, "I know I am loved! Where do you get off thinking that I don't feel I'm loved?" She asks feeling her first bit of anger at him. "I have several people who care about me and I can count on them to be there for me when I need them and they know I'll be there for them!"

"Yes you have friends who love you. Kara see? It is the lack of relationship that is affecting you, making you angry, and the causing fear. I suggest you start dating again."

She moves into a sitting position, "I look to J'onn like a father figure, Cat Grant was a mentor to me, Winn is a best friend that I know when things get hairy, I can count on him to help me." She holds out her hands exasperated. "What makes you think I should even be in a relationship right now?"

"How long has it been since Mon-El?"

Kara puts her face into her hands, "over seven months..." She looks over her hands at him. "I'm not ready to have someone in my life right now."

"Kara I am not talking about a serious relationship dear. I am talking about dating, meeting new people having a life! You have immersed yourself in Supergirl tasks and it is not healthy! What happened on the island simply brought out the inner frustrations and anger. Do you see this?" He sees that once again she is being difficult. What is it with Kryptonians?

She runs her hands through her hair, "I don't see the connection between being kidnapped on an island and not actively dating."

He sighed. "Will you accept that you were not happy with your life _before_ the island?" He asked calmly. "And please lie back down."

Kara takes a moment, rubbing her face with her hands; she thinks about what all was going on in her life before it happened. Groaning she turns over to lie on her back, still covering her eyes. "Fine. I wasn't," she says void of emotion. Feeling the hurt and feeling numb about it.

"It's okay to admit you weren't happy Kara. Now that you are finally admitting this- can you imagine how an already unhappy person would handle being treated as an experiment?"

Dropping her hands to her sides, "are you saying I should have felt a surge of wishing I could do more if I made it?" She asks dryly.

"What do you mean? I am saying you were already upset before all that happened. It is no wonder you need to talk it out now. I know I would not have handled what you have gone through. You are a lot stronger inside then you thought my dear friend."

She rolls her eyes, "from what I've noticed... we've barely spoken about the island." Kara looks at him, "not yet I'm not... can I go now?" All she wants to do now is whip into the sky again.

"No. You have admitted you are not happy. Will you allow yourself to consider dating again? Kara you are very social by nature. Your mind is not handling not being able to socialize." He looks at her quizzically. "You just had a big reveal with Lena. Spend time with your friend. You can be yourself now, and hang out have fun go to a club with her- who knows who you may meet together? She knows a lot of people. She would be good for you to hang around."

"Double date, but know you have a friend in her that is safe." He looks at her, "She is still with James isn't she? Just go on a date with her and James. You need to be happy again Kara." He told her smiling at her.

She stares at the ceiling, "I'll think about it."

"My prescription for you today Kara is to have fun! No Supergirl tasks just enjoy your life!"

Kara takes that as a 'you can go' and wastes no time in walking out of the office. All she can think about is what he's said, the positive and the negative, but feeling hurt by it.

She sees Alex still on crutches waiting for her. "Ready to fly Kar? Get some clothes and we can fly together." Kara had been in her athletic wear with a gown for a robe.

Kara nods, "yeah," she takes a deep breath and forces a smile, hoping Alex doesn't notice.

"What's wrong my little one?" Alex asked grabbing her before she headed into the bathroom with her change of clothes. "I thought you wanted out. I instead see the crinkle."

She pauses and purses her lips, "please Alex," Kara whispers and looks at her, not wanting to break here and now.

"Baby what's wrong?" She takes her into the bathroom and closes the door.

"Talk to me Kara."She told her leaning the crutches against the wall and sitting half on half off the sink top. She rested the bad leg against the sink.

Kara sits down on the toilet seat, needing a place as she puts her face into her hands. "Alex... I didn't think I was unhappy with my life before we got kidnapped... and now things are getting pushed into perspective and it hurts," she feels tears well up and runs her hands into her hair. "Being Kara Danvers and Supergirl is getting harder... the task of being human... to have a life, it just," she closes her eyes and grips the back of her neck.

"Sweetie," she paces a hand in her hair. "You have been just as unhappy as I have without Maggie. I know I need to date again, especially since I unleashed the gay in me. But so do _you_! We both do." She giggled. "We both need that social acceptance. Dr. Livingston has threatened me with the sessions you are now doing if I too don't get back to socializing more."

"All I want to do is beat something till I've spent my anger... how did I get here Alex?" She looks up at her with red eyes.

"I think we are going to schedule a lot more sparring in the future."

Kara dips her head down, "go figure, I want to go out and be alone... dwell on what's going on in my head... but I run into you and I get the feeling if I tried you'd give me hell for not letting you in," she closes her eyes. "And if I do take off you run after me and force me to talk to you. You're the only person I can truly talk to Alex," she looks up at her.

"Well it's not like I can keep up with you now..." She looks down at the brace on her leg.

"I sometimes feel I don't deserve you." Kara adds.

"We are sisters- we deserve each other. How about we go to the dive bar? First round is on me, and we can celebrate our time off from the DEO." She reached down and pulled her chin up to look her in those bluer than blue eyes.

She sighs; "okay..." she gives a small smile when being forced to look into her big sister's deep brown eyes.

Alex got back up on the crutches, heading out so Kara could change.

Finally accepting that she can't run away she watches her go and gets herself changed.

J'onn is sitting on a plush red chair waiting outside of the changing room. This had to be the fourth store they've gone into for her to try on clothes. A couple of bags at his feet as he waits patiently.

She came out in a slinky red dress. It clung to her shapely form and showed ample leg. "I like this. What do you think?"

Watching her step out, he does a double take, having to remind himself this is a different Kara. He knows his Kara would never wear something like that, she's more conservative. As he takes in the sight before him he blushes and looks down. "You wear that dress very well," he says before looking up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you. And thank you for getting me some clothes. I think I will wear this to dinner." She looks at him thoughtfully, "where are we going?"

He smiles at her, "not a problem," and then he blushes, "well, as a beautiful young woman, I think you would outdo any man who accompanies you." He then blinks, "that didn't quite come out right, I'm sorry," he stands up. "I actually have one other treat for you just down the street before dinner." He holds up his hands, "I know people don't eat dessert before dinner, but in this case, I feel you could use it."

"Thank you." She looked at him curiously. "I appreciate your kindness. I don't understand why you are being so kind? I caused a fight with your agents, I was under house arrest. Why?" She implored confused.

He picks up the bags and pulls out his wallet and then his credit card. "When I saw you in tears in the bathroom, I saw our Earth Kara. We... I treated her badly when she first choose to be Supergirl. I saw I was doing the same thing with you and that you'd just lost someone very close to you and felt," he looks at her, "no one should feel alone. It was my fault and I apologize for that."

"Thank you." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I did deserve to be arrested by you for my part in the mess." She admitted. "That was on me, really."

He turns to face her and shakes his head, "we did a poor job of treating you like a human being." J'onn looks at her seriously, "if we had treated you like we treat anyone else, it wouldn't have happened."

Her red silk dress felt wonderful on her along with the Victotia's Secret bra and underwear that made J'onn blush just going into the store. A pair of red high heeled open toed shoes finished up the ensemble. She laughed easily, long blonde hair swept over her shoulders, and the same dazzling smile that the other Kara wore.

J'onn noticed this Kara was considerably more mature then the one he was used to.

"Really, I have more than enough clothes. Where do you wish to go now?" She asked pulling a lock of blonde hair in back of her ear.

He chuckles, from what he'd heard women liked to shop a lot more. He brings her to the cash and gets the lady to scan the tag so she can wear it right out of the store. "It's a little surprise, from me to you," he pays, picks up the extra bags and gestures for her to follow. Walking by stores, electronics, lids, a bakery, he waits at the light for it to change and makes sure she is paying attention. With the traffic of the city, he doesn't want to risk someone bumping into her and not being able to explain the new dent. On the corner across the road is several white round tables with typically two chairs each. The odd one having an umbrella going through it. "Have a seat," he places the bags under the table, "I'll be back soon," he promises. Across the street from where they sit is a large open park with trees and footpaths.

"Okay." She smiled sitting down. She looked around at all the people on the street. She actually liked this place… too bad there was no place for her here... she tried not to think about that fact as she observed a man walking his dog down the street.

She continued to sit nervously wondering _where_ she was going to go.

J'onn comes back with a waffle cone for her, chocolate chips on a vanilla ice cream. His is chocolate chip in a bowl. Handing her the treat he sits down across from her. "You know... respectfully I think you'd make a heck of a model."

"Thank you. There was no need for them in my world. War and more war." She thought licking her cone. "You know Kara and me are the same right? Did you ever think of her as a model?" She knew that he hadn't thought of her in that way, but she had to ask anyway playing with him.

He shakes his head, "no," he scoops at his first bit of ice cream. "She has never dressed the way you do; she always dresses to be professional." He spoons some more, "I think if she did try to wear that dress, she would not feel comfortable," he looks at her and smiles.

"We may be the same but we have different tastes obviously." She takes a big bite of her ice cream. She smiles again, taking a napkin and wiping the top of her lip.

He nods, "yes sorry, I am too familiar with being around Agents," he takes another spoon of his ice cream. "What's on your mind?" He watches for her reaction.

"Nothing really. Enjoying the sights. I just don't know where my place is on all this."

Taking another spoon, "that's where I am hoping to help you. It's why I suggested the modeling, if you see something... baking... clothes... tech savvy like Winn then there are jobs you can pursue. You can then get your own place, start a new life."

"My first session ended with me destroying the doctor's furniture. I just have no idea where I am going or how I even got here anymore." She looked a t him trying not to give the puppy eyes her twin uses all the time. "Being a model? Wouldn't you want to use me for your work?"

He takes the last bit of his ice cream and sets it down onto the table. "I could use you at the DEO, that's what I'm saying. We find out what your good at, hobbies, skills, other interests, and we'll go from there." J'onn clasps his hands together, "you know Kara... when I came here I escaped a war on my own planet that my people lost long ago."

Opening his hands to her, "I just want you to know that even though you've lost your own planet that was in a bad way... you have a fresh start here and I will support you," he sits back.

"I thank you for that Director. That is very kind of you."

He smiles at her, "if you did choose to be a model... please not lingerie," he had to make the request. And his own attempt to try and keep it light hearted.

She laughed again. "You are adorable when you blush." She told him. Then quickly put her hands to her mouth. She turned away finishing her ice cream. "I didn't mean it like that... " She tried to back track.

He feels himself lightening up, this Kara showing more and more how different she is from his Kara. Not that it is a bad thing but having no filter and seeing this side, he wonders if his Kara will grow to be like this eventually or if it's due to her upbringing on Earth X. "It's okay, Kara," J'onn assures her.

She looked back at him. "So where to now?" She asked him trying to ignore her flirty comments to him.

Picking up his cup he tosses it into the garbage, returning he picks up the bags. "Now to dinner," J'onn answers and starts the trek. He knows she didn't mean to make the situation awkward, or to say those things out of context. J'onn won't hold what she says against her because she is in uncharted waters and still feels uneasy, probably because she still doesn't know anyone yet.

She followed quietly.

* * *

"I am surprised you didn't want to take me up on flying Kara." Alex told her bringing a pitcher of questionable alien ale there at the dive bar.

Kara shakes her head, "no my mind is too busy from therapy. I'd want a clear mind when carrying precious cargo," she adds.

Alex giggled. "Be prepared for a foggy mind!" she places the pitcher on the scarred up table, along with a basket of chicken wings.

"Don't worry they are chicken not that other alien meat Winn accidentally ordered."

Kara smiles and pours herself a drink, picking up a wing and taking a bite. "I'll never forget the look on his face," she comments. And tilts her head at Alex, "do you think if..." she swallows, "I actually do find someone that I can stop being Supergirl? I just don't see me being a family person and Supergirl at the same time."

"You can stop being her any time. It's your choice Kara, it always was." She took a big drink from her mug. "You and I persevere Kara. A toast to us!" She held out her mug to her.

Kara lifts her mug and clinks it with Alex's. "To us... we always manage to come out," she smiles and takes a few gulps. "I'll come to the decision of Supergirl when the time comes... for now, it's protecting you when the need arises," she smirks.

The server then brought over three pizzas. "Two for you dear." Alex told her finishing her mug and pouring another.

She knew what an appetite her sister had. She smirked. "Didn't think I would forget the pizza did you?"

Kara shakes her head, "not at all," she smiles and she watches Alex. Admiring her big sister, she doesn't know how she does it, considering what went on for her and she bounces back. Maybe it's partly to do with her training as an agent, processing things on another level. She sits back and takes a bite out of her pizza.

"You know you still have group with your twin tonight. How are you going to handle opening up in front of your twin?" Alex asked carefully, pulling a slice off her plate.

She shrugs, "I don't see it being a big thing honestly. What I do know is he makes us both angry, and I overheard him being told to use red sun emitters. We're both a lot alike but I know if you pick us apart, we'll both be different, just like any other set of twins," Kara says. She takes another bite and stares at it for a moment like it's about to be questioning her. "I hope after this I don't have to do another session... he talks like he knows me which is unnerving." Her head starts to feel fuzzy and she recalls the first time it happened and smiles.

"He is very good at reading people. That is why J'onn brought him in. He has nailed you my dear. He knows what your problem is and how to fix it. We are both hurting from our break ups. I wish Mon -El wasn't constantly around to remind you though."

"You know I think this is that t'karian ale that gets you drunk." She told her grinning. "Wow no wonder it affects you! This stuff is _strong_! I asked for something strong... I had no idea it was this ale that got you drunk!" She giggled.

Kara starts giggling away at Alex already sounding pretty drunk and covers her mouth, "you are a bad influence. Gosh... I hope... oh shit... I can't go into therapy like this!" She points at herself and starts giggling more.

Laughing more, she said "Why not? Take the edge off!" She giggled harder.

Clapping her hands together, "gosh he's going to hate me... swear he hates me already," she sticks out her tongue.

J'onn opens the door to the establishment, "I brought you here for a major reason. This is a place where you'll find other alien refugees, individuals who are making this planet their home just like you want to do," he looks around the place and picks up on the giggling and sighs. He knows what's happening, "you aren't alone in your struggles," he looks at her and walks with her to a booth. Spotting the Danver sister's having a drink and obviously already buzzed.

"This stuff may be strong, but it certainly goes down smooth!"

Kara rolls her eyes, "says the one who is used to drinking! I'm not used to... well this!" She takes another gulp before giggling some more and looking around.

"Ohh... ummm hi J'onn." Alex greeted him. "Oh hi Kara twin." Alex greeted her as well.

Her eyes land on J'onn and her twin, and she takes in the dress. "Shit... I could never pull that off..." she whispers and realizes what she just said and face palms.

J'onn smiles and nods, "hello ladies, I'll leave you to your Danver time," he has heard it enough that he can recognize it. Happy to see they're letting loose, though he knows he'll have to most likely cancel therapy for later that day.

"H-hi J'onn, Kara!" She picks up another slice of pizza and wolves it down.

"Hello." Kara replied seeing their lack of self control.

"Damn Kara! You're hot!" Alex exclaimed then looked at her sister. "Oh awkward..." she commented quietly.

Kara covers her eyes on that comment, "yeah... thanks for that," she starts giggling again while grabbing a wing.

J'onn looks at the Kara across from him, "they're not coming into work tomorrow. The last time Kara was drunk," he thinks back, "was the first time... she had never had an alien drink before and human beer never affected her. So she had a considerable hangover."

"Thanks, yeah we both have the genes Danvers, you could pull it off too. Well thanks to your party, you got us out of therapy. Good job twin!" She gushed. "I didn't want to go to therapy anyway!" She admitted.

"Neither did I!" Kara laughs and runs her hand through her hair, "he makes me so angry!" She balls up her fist but knows to not slam it on the table and takes another wing. "You should try this stuff!" She giggles and looks at Alex. "Maybe I should see him after this... let loose like you said!"

J'onn shakes his head, "what would you like to have?" Looking at General Kara, not wanting to indulge the girls too much.

"How about whatever they are having?" She grinned at him. "Clearly they are having fun!" She enthused holding her bags. "This was really nice of you!" She exclaimed grinning. "And I can't think of a time I have worn a dress like this."

"Kara you will be beating the suitors off you if you wear a dress like that!" Alex whispered not very quietly to her sister.

Her eyes bulge at Alex's comment, "Alex! Come on! I couldn't..." she looks at her twin, "... I... could?" She looks back at her and eats another slice of pizza.

J'onn shakes his head, "I cannot but you may, I still have a facility to run after our meal." He smiles at her, seeing her look like she's letting loose like her twin and stands up to go to the bar and make the orders. He comes back with two drinks. "You've had a lot happen in the last 132 hours, you deserve to as they would put it... have some fun."

"Thank you Director." She told him taking the drink. It was blue she noticed.

"Director ? Call our Space Dad J'onn!" Alex slurred.

"No flying for you Kara..." She pointed at her laughing again.

"I think she is already flying." Her twin commented lightly.

Kara slaps her hand onto her thigh in laugher, "you have no idea..." she says trying to catch her breath while grabbing two more wings.

"What did you get Space Dad?" She asked still slurring.

J'onn watches as a pizza is delivered to them, pepperoni and a garlic bread. "Enjoy," he raises his glass to her. "To your new home."

They all toasted each other. More food, more fun and lots of drinking.

* * *

Back to where it all started... only now they're drunk hehe. I hope you enjoyed the events of this chapter.  
It is finally April which means soon the next new episode of Supergirl, what are you predicting?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	13. Double Trouble

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara walks out of the DEO bathroom, rubbing her eyes of sleep as she had overslept by 5 hours. It was time for the group therapy after drinks with her sister and twin. Several drinks. She happily crashed on her bed at the DEO as per the Director's request. She vaguely recalls J'onn taking Alex home but it's mostly a blur. Walking to the room door she can see a faint glow of red sun emitters in the room.

The other Kara was already on a bed, the red sun lamp shining on her. "Miss Danvers, your bed awaits you." The doctor pointed at v a second empty bed with another red sun lamp shining on it. She also noticed 4 lamps set up in the 4 corners of the room. The doctor was taking _no_ chances with these two supers. He waited for her to lie down.

She nods and walks in, "thank you," she says quietly. Lying down on her bed she closes her eyes waiting patiently.

"So I am sure both you ladies have noticed some precautions I have set up? You will soon be a human strength. No having fits, storming out, or breaking things will be allowed. Am I understood?" He asked sternly.

Kara inwardly rolls her eyes, "yes," she says flatly.

"Yes doctor." General Kara spoke up meekly.

"Kara Danvers, if I see you being defiant and roll your eyes at me one more time, I _will_ report you to Director Henshaw. Am I understood?" He stood up and looked down on her, his face a now stern mask. This doctor is good, he quickly picks up on attitude.

Kara opens her eye's and looks at him in the eye, "crystal."

"Sarcasam Ms. Danvers? I am not bluffing when I say I can put you on report."

She watches him closely, "I am aware, now can we please start the session?"

"Alright. First I pick up not only reluctance but some hostility about these sessions. I will start with _you_ Kara Danvers. Why are you so negative about therapy?"

She looks at him seriously, "maybe I don't like having a complete stranger talk to me about my personal life. Maybe I prefer to talk with such things with people that I know, instead of being analysed through documents. I'm just saying, it was a traumatic thing we both went through on that island. Not an alien invasion I stopped."

"I am your doctor, your therapist. Not a stranger Kara. As for what happened on the island, I think we got over the fact it wasn't just the island that was your problem. You were unhappy way before the island."

He looked at both in turn. "You both agree that the island only added to your emotional baggage correct?"

The general nodded.

"Yes," Kara answers.

The doctor was worried about Danvers' reticence.

"Why are you being hostile? Have I done something wrong?"

"She doesn't like you..." The general offered smirking.

"Clearly." He responded frustrated. "I am not here to make friends Kara Zor-El Danvers." He told her once again stern. "I am here to help you. We were making great strides. Now I have hostility and shut down." He gestured over to the general who hadn't spoken much.

Nor had she reacted in any real way... He was getting nowhere with these two.

He was losing patience fast. This was uncommon for him and he chided himself for letting them take control.

She takes a deep breath, "have I given you the impression that I intended to use my powers in here? Because right now I'm feeling you don't trust me, you want me to be human, or rather embrace being human. But now I feel like your treating me like I'm an alien you don't trust." She watches him closely.

"So it is the sun lamps? I understand if you feel offended. It is simply to bring you human for your sessions. One of you _did_ use your super strength."

"I _did_ apologize for that." The other Kara finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Kara- other me, we are enduring the lamps due to my bad judgment."

"Now that is settled. Why the reluctance of being here? Both of you. If we can break thru some barriers, this will be your last session. Both of you." He hoped this bit of news would get them talking?

Kara closes her eyes and takes another deep breath, thinking it over. "It's having to open up, I suppose," she opens her eyes. "I know that when Mon-El left Alex kept wanting me to open up to her, but I shut everyone out because I felt it was better to deal with it on my own."

"I see. Well believe it or not that is a very human response. Part of the hardest concept of therapy is the reveal process. I usually find once opened for reveal, it goes so much better. Like when we both discovered yesterday it was more than the island. But you both are in agreement that this is helping you right?"

Kara gives a small sigh, "yes," she admits.

"No." The twin responded.

Kara turns her head to look at her twin, "what's wrong?" She looks at her concerned.

"Nothing... everything. Needless therapy..."

Kara purses her lips in thought, "what if you just talked to me?" No idea if it would work but knowing they are the same person might help in her mind.

"I would like that. You two talk to each other. I will be here to observe." Livingston told them. Pulling up a clipboard to take notes.

"Honestly what is there to say? I am a twin of you and though I don't want to go back to my own world I fear I have to if I am to survive."

Kara clasps her hands together, "what about your husband?" Not knowing the story behind him leaving.

"He left Kara. He went back to try to fix our war torn and despicable world. By stranding me he has only made me feel even more lost."

Livingston is worried the general is falling into a depression. That may or may not be a bad influence on Kara's anger issues that she is still exhibiting. He makes quick notes on this.

"I'm sure that wasn't his intention, from what I heard he cares deeply for you. Like my Alex he wants to protect you, do you still have an Alex on your Earth?" Kara asks, unsure if the war or what could have happened.

He's now thinking in the back of his mind group wasn't the best thing. _The general's exhibiting clearly a depressed state._ He writes on her file.

The other Kara quickly looks at her, her neck turning so fast it almost looked like whiplash. "No!" She shouted, "I can't talk about her..." She looked wildly around the room, "I can't do this anymore I can't deal anymore..." She jumped out of bed, and before Livingston could stop her she ran out of the room quickly gaining speed away from the red sun lamps.

He had been thrown into a wall, attempting to stop her path. Head dazed he looked at Kara.

Kara sits up quickly and takes off after her before he can tell her not to. It was her fault after all, she made her snap and in her mind her job to make things right. But she called out to Dr. Hamilton when she spotted her, "Dr. Livingston needs you!" Before breaking out in a full run.

Hamilton quickly helped Livingston up. "What happened?" She put a hurried call out to the Director, warning him of the out of control Kryptonian again.

"Bad Kara is really bad!" Livingston admitted. "I uncovered severe depression."

Kara lost her twin in a matter of moments.

Soon an alarm went off throughout the base. J'onn was just in time to see the crazed Kryptonian slam through and break the window door that both Supergirl and J'onn fly in and out of on the main control room floor.

Overgirl fell a few stories before her powers hit and she quickly flew off.

Kara ran to Winn at the computers, "Winn, I need you to locate my twin ASAP," she says making him jump at her being there suddenly.

"Geez! You should really wear a bell or have a buzzer so when you're about to burst into here-" Winn starts and stops, "she's out through your exit!"

Nodding she takes off in the same direction while running into J'onn who's ahead of her.

"Shit!" Alex breathed looking at J'onn's stunned face.

They both jumped out the window trying to find her. Kara too fell a bit till her powers kicked back in.

"We _have_ to find her!" J'onn yelled over at Kara as he made sure her powers came back before crashing.

Kara nods in agreement and listens hard. Closing her eyes she focuses on listening very intently while J'onn goes off to the park near the ice cream place he took her to. She picks up on something and takes off.

The angry Kryptonian enjoyed flying again... it was always dangerous in her world, but here it was peaceful and... safe. Maybe she could find a deserted area on this Earth and live in peace... maybe there was somewhere here she could stay. She pondered the possibility while watching for traffic. They had allot of _birds_ here and it wouldn't do to crash into one.

J'onn flies off to the bar after wondering if she felt the need for a drink. Kara goes over to each of the tallest points in the city, straining her ears for the slightest hint and then sees something in the distance. She approaches slowly, not wanting to spook her.

The lost Kryptonian was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. She felt the sun absorbed thru her body, strengthening her even more. She looked around below her enjoying the view of the small buildings and even smaller cars and the ant like people that crowded the streets.

Kara watches her twin from a distance, wishing she could contact J'onn but she didn't grab a device before leaving. Studying her posture and recognizing it, she's done the same thing when in the need for time alone.

General Kara put on speed as she decided to leave the city. Best not be around humans when flying through the air... Not paying attention to what was ahead of her she ran into a bird that was curious about her and flew too close. She felt bad as the bird plummeted from the sky not handling the impact of hitting the steel alien.

She flew faster to get out of the city air space.

Supergirl takes off after her twin with more curiosity and decides to go faster, and faster and finally manages to catch up with her. She doesn't say anything, just watches her.

The doppelganger sees her and pulls up. "Why are you following me?" She asked slightly angry.

She was stopped suspended in the air. She was in normal jeans and shirt so looked like a flying human.

"You're not yet used to this Earth, let me help you," she says, hovering in front of her. "I'm sorry I upset you. I just want to get to know you."

"You just want to take me back. Lock me away... I am _not_ being cuffed, strapped, poked or probed again!" She growled viciously. "And I am not going back!" She declared.

She holds up her hands, "no I don't. That is the absolute last thing I want for you," she feels a chill up her spine at the memory. "I was right there with you... I feel the same as you," she says calmly.

"Then why follow me?" She asked suspiciously. "Why not leave me be? You know you look like a cheerleader in that ridiculous suit don't you?"

Kara hovers there for a moment, "to talk... finally. Without the doctor's, agents, everyone... please." She ignores the comment and waits.

"Talk about what? The fact that I am _you_ and don't even belong here with you? Or talk about how karma bit me in the ass and I am stuck here where I don't belong because of the mean act I was attempting to carry out on you? No matter what I don't belong and need to go away."

"Why do you think you don't belong?" Kara asks bewildered.

"Two Kara Zor-Els on the same earth? Please Kara you of all people can tell I don't belong. You are already here- this is your ideal earth. I got handed Nazi world and had to adapt." She got tired of talking and Kara could see she was ready to speed fly off.

J'onn can see them in the distance, a tranquilizer gun in his hand, staying low to the ground. He looks through his scope and curses to himself in his mind. Finger on the trigger.

Kara nods, "okay... I see what you're getting at. But flying away from your problem isn't going to help," she flies closer to her.

"Flying away is all I have now Kara." She starts to fly away.

He pulls the trigger as he watches Kara try to talk her down. Watching the dart make its mark.

Kara doesn't bother to look and see where it came from; she just wished she could connect with her twin.

The lost Kryptonian felt the sting of the dart, then the feel of the Kryptonite pouring into her system. She looked down and pulled the dart out of her side and started to falter. Supergirl could tell her twin was about to plummet, and having done that _many times_ she knew it would hurt with Kryptonite in her.

Kara moves quickly to catch her, not wanting her to get hurt.

J'onn flies up next to her, opening his arms to take Overgirl from Supergirl. "You tried," he says to her quietly.

"Thank... you Supergirl..." She slurred, head lolling to one side and passing out.

Kara shakes her head as she passes off Overgirl to J'onn. "Please," she whispers and watches J'onn fly off with Overgirl back to the DEO. She hovers there for a minute, before settling down to the ground and going down to her knees. Balling up her fists into the ground. Slowly her body shakes just taking in the chat and everything from the last several days.

A passerby sees Supergirl and walks up to her. She is a teenage girl and looks at her curiously. "Are you okay Supergirl? I love you!" She gushed, "I thought I saw you in the sky with a human disguised alien. You are my idol Supergirl and it is a real honor to meet you in person!"

Just then a DEO van showed and Alex hobbled up in crutches. She stood back listening to the teenager try to comfort her sister.

Upon hearing the new voice she takes a few breaths and forces a smile. She knows she can't lose herself in the public eye, she needs to be who she sees. Clearing her throat she lifts her head and smiles, "I'll be fine sweetie, thank you." She manages to get herself to stand up, doing her best to keep her legs firm. She extends her hand to the young girl, "what's your name? Would you like a picture with me?" She offers giving her best smile. In the back of her mind she keeps thinking about her twin but focuses on the present.

J'onn brings Overgirl into the med bay and brings her to Dr. Hamilton and Dr. Livingston. "Are you alright doctor?" He asks as he sets her onto a stretcher.

"Yes. Just a headache. She is clinically depressed, and I am sorry to say a danger to herself and others." He handed the report over to J'onn. "Keep her under sedation until we know what to do with her." He suggested walking off to get rest.

Dr. Hamilton had her placed on a bed in their isolation ward. "What now Director?" She asked at a loss. She pulled him away while the girl was being placed in another hospital gown and strapped onto the bed. "Do you want cuffs again or a red sun lamp?"

She looked over at her assistants while they were ratcheting the restraints over her chest stomach and thighs. Wrists and ankles already enclosed in kryptonite cuffs.

J'onn sighs, "Red sun lamps doctor, I don't want to cause any unnecessary pain," he runs his hand over his bald head. "Let me know when she awakens."

Hamilton nodded and had the kryptonite cuffs changed to regular cuffs. They attached sensors to her monitoring her vitals, and a red sun lamp was moved from the psychiatric room to the unconscious Kryptonian.

The teenage girl hesitantly put an arm around Supergirl. "My name is Tina, and I would love a selfie with you Supergirl!"

Alex hobbled up in her crutches. "Should I take a few pics Supergirl?" She offered smirking.

Kara smiles and moves her arm around the teenage girl, hoping to make her feel more comfortable. Looking up at Alex she nods, "yes, please."

Alex takes Tina's phone and snaps a nice gallery of Kara and her fan.

Tina could not help hugging on Kara, gushing the entire time. "You are the coolest Superhero of all time! You rock! Superman has nothing on you! I cannot wait to show my friends!" She reached up and kissed her on the cheek, still swooning she fell back quickly falling back in the grassy area where Kara originally had landed. Embarrassed the girl quickly brushed herself off.

Kara smiled, always enjoying when a fan came to see her. The simplest of jobs as Supergirl but it always brings the genuine smiles. She reached over to help her stand up, "even I fall down sometimes," she winked.

Alex pulls out a note pad. "Give her an autograph Supergirl." She grinned. "Write something Kryptonian."

"Yeah she is _allot_ cooler than Superman." Alex agreed grinning. She knew it was a huge ego boost for her Sister and she enjoyed being a part of it.

Taking the notepad she signed the girls name and wrote 'my super fan' in Kryptonian before signing. "Thank you," she holds it out. "It says my super fan by the way."

The girl just stared at her. Finally uttering."Thank you Supergirl. I... I cannot believe I finally had a chance to meet you. I... I love you so much!" She again gushed now holding onto the notepad.

Alex sidled over to her sister. "Blow her away- give her something to seriously brag about. Fly her and I will take a pic." She whispered.

Kara was tempted to give her an elbow, but she knows she isn't just trying to help her cheer up. She enjoys meeting the fans as well. Placing her hand onto the girls shoulder gently, "would you like to go for a lift? My friend can take a photo."

"Oh my god! Yes Supergirl! Yes!" She started to jump, too excited for words. She handed her phone back to Alex, and waited for Kara to fly her.

Kara scoops her up into her arms, "ready?" She lifts off gently, not wanting to hurt her with whiplash. "Let me know if I go too high, okay?" She says while going up higher. Once at about 4 stories high she hovers.

"Too high?" She calls down to Alex.

"Nope, I got it but as you fly down get closer and I will get close ups of the two of you in the air." Alex responded.

"This is beyond great Supergirl! You must love to fly! I always wished I could!"

Kara nods and grins at the teenager, "yes I do, I find it to be a free feeling, just me in the sky listening to what's going on in the city below." She lowers herself nice and easy closer to Alex.

Alex snaps over 10 pics of the two in the air. "Got a nice gallery for you." She told her while landing. Tina placed her feet on the ground, once again swooning; she gave Kara a huge hug. "Thank you. I am going to have them all developed and put on my walls." She actually teared up looking at her idol.

Kara gives her a small kiss on the top of her head before rubbing her head.

"Supergirl has to go patrol for bad guys. But I am sure she'll say hi when she sees you again." Alex told her gently ushering her away.

"Thank you again Supergirl!" She ran off beyond delighted with her experience.

She sighs as she folds her arms across her chest. "I almost forgot how good that feels... guess I've been away and dwelling and also cooped up," Kara looks at Alex while waving to Tina.

"You just made her decade Kara." Alex smirked ushering her into the waiting DEO van.

"J'onn has your twin back at the DEO. What in hell made her take off like that?" She handed Kara a water bottle. "I had them make a stop." She told her thinking of her sister. A take out container of pot stickers was placed in her lap. Along with a plastic fork for Kara to inhale b them with.

Kara takes it and chugs down half of it, "it was my fault," she looks at Alex. Frowning, "I asked if she still has an Alex on her Earth. She said no... that she couldn't talk about her and left."

"Hmmm. That kind of reaction? I would say she did something to the other me..." She smirked, picking up her container of pot stickers as well. "I ordered you a double batch figuring you might be hungry."

Kara raises her eye brows, already half way done with her first batch. Chewing and swallowing, "angry... I don't think I'll learn about that one," she chugs the last of the water down. "Did Dr. Livingston say anything?" She starts to down the second half of her first batch.

"Yes... unfortunately he has diagnosed her as clinically depressed. Good news for you though, as long as you come to him once a week, and try to get back to the dating scene he has cleared you for duty. He is on me to socialize more too. So it's not you. He thinks socializing will help work through the emotional pain."

"Are you okay? I know you feel bad that you couldn't help your angry twin. That's not on you though Kar. Remember my speech about not being able to save everyone? Well now that apparently includes her."

Kara nods, happy to hear that bit of news. "Maybe more time with the fans?" She smirks at Alex. She closes her eyes as she finishes the first batch of pot stickers and gladly chugs down on the next water bottle. Wiping her mouth, she looks down, "I was..." Kara looks at Alex. "I was dealing with it when Tina approached. I was..." she looks up at the ceiling of the van. "Feeling angry at realizing I couldn't help her. I finally realized that, but I started to feel everything else from the past week."

She handed her two more bottles of water. "My thirsty Kryptonian." She hugged her sitting beside her in the back seat.

"I think he is right about Lena. Spend more time with her. Maybe you will meet a decent guy through her circles."

She wraps her arm around Alex and gives her a gentle squeeze. Raising her eye brows, "I guess I'll take the advice, maybe take a fly by her office." Kara looks at Alex, "what about you?"

"I am on light duty. So the van is heading back to the DEO. Maybe you can arrange a meet up with Lena tonight... that is if the city doesn't need Supergirl."

Kara shakes her head, "I meant for the dating life," she gives her a little nudge. Nodding, "I'll send her a text, I should probably go on patrol," she looks at the second box while drinking her water. "I'll have those tonight."

"Okay. I'll put em in the fridge for you. You can pick em up at the DEO. You want to fly now?" She told the driver to pull over.

"Yeah... I feel the need to be in the sky, just for me," Kara smiles, "you know we need to get back to focusing on you and not me." She opens the door and steps out.

"See you back at base when you ever decide to come back." She smirked knowing her sister spends hours in the sky and felt jealous.

"Love you," Kara whispers before closing the door and in seconds takes off into the sky.

They headed back to the DEO without the Girl of Steel.

* * *

General Kara woke up pinned down all over again. She looked around her and saw the thick straps over her this time as well. She growled, vainly pulling on them but getting weak rapidly due to the red sun lamp beating down on her. She shouted angrily to be allowed loose.

J'onn steps into the room, "you're awake, how're you feeling?" His arms crossed and looking at her sternly.

"How do you _think_ I feel!" She spat angrily.

Raising his eye brows, "we had an arrangement and you took off, again. We're trying to help you and you are easily angered. What was it about Alex that set you off?" He asks curious. "And I made sure to not put the cuffs on you; I thought you'd appreciate not being in pain."

"Don't do me any favours Director!" She snarled. "I thought you liked me? Why the gifts the ice cream the praise? I _never_ agreed to stay! I have told you all along I don't belong here. Keeping me pinned against my will is not right!" She struggled that much more, but the red sun emitter was draining her powers rapidly. "Why are you doing this to me?" She wept openly as she couldn't shield her face due to the restraints.

"I was under the impression you didn't feel your husband was up to the task of fixing your Earth. That you would be stuck here, and therefore I set out to be getting you accustom to our city. Unless you have another way of getting back to your Earth, you are stuck here... it is not a matter of you agreeing to stay or not. It is the facts I've been seeing and given by you," he watches her closely.

"Like our own Kara, we prefer her not to be taking off angry... She was once influenced by Red Kryptonite, it took her a while to regain the trust of Earths people. And I'm not willing to jeopardize that, if you stick to your word... and I mean stick to it I'll consider removing your restraints. But," he moves close to her, "you need to control your anger."

"I want to leave! I should not be a prisoner here. Why won't you let me leave?" She seethed, still with tears falling down her cheeks.

He places his hand onto her forehead, "until I know you are not a danger and have plans in place to figure out what you can do on our Earth instead of stating-" he hears a bizarre noise coming from somewhere behind him.

He pulls his sidearm and spins around, "someone there? Identify yourself!" He orders.

"Whether my husband manages to fix our world or not... I have no plans on staying here indefinitely!"

J'onn steps out from her room and scans the area till a door opens. "Hands in the air!" He barks and out of the bathroom steps Oliver with his hands up.

"Sorry, you can't totally control where you appear," Oliver comments wearing full combat gear and carrying his weapons. "Where's my wife?"

* * *

We're coming to the end, there's only a few chapters left! We enjoy reading what you think ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	14. Yellow Menace

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

"Oliver!" Kara shouted, "Save me!"

J'onn watches Oliver, "give up your weapons!" He orders, not trusting the young man.

Oliver's head snaps, walking around his face goes red with anger, "why is my wife strapped down?" He demands, not taking his weapon off.

"Get me out of these!" She demanded, seething again.

Dr. Hamilton saw the commotion and quickly called for backup. Soon a handful of agents surrounded the two men standing off from each other.

J'onn doesn't lower his gun, there is no SS on his uniform this time, and he is clearly looking at a different man. His hair is longer and parted down the side, his face shows he appears to be quite tired, no doubt his efforts have strained him. "What is the result of your Earth?" J'onn demands and Oliver walks up to him, not a care in the world that the Director hasn't lowered his gun.

"There is no more Nazi Party on our Earth," Oliver stares J'onn in the eye. Studying the older, seasoned man.

Finally J'onn lowers his gun and motions for the others to do the same.

Oliver runs to his wife's side and starts to un-strap her immediately. "I'm sorry... there were trials, hangings... I had to answer for my actions," he tells her and pulls away the red sun lamp.

She grabs onto him. "I didn't think you were coming back!" She cried harder onto his shoulder. "I am attached to all of this. Help me out of it Oliver." She herself yanks tubes and IV's off her, and carefully removed her dread catheter. "Rao how cruel those are!" She exclaimed ridding herself of all of her entrapments.

"I want my uniform _now_!" She demanded to the doctor.

"You are not authorized to leave!" She snapped to her alien patient.

Oliver assists her and once done he holds her face in his hands, "I'm so sorry my love. I couldn't risk them hurting you after I ended the war... but big changes have taken place," he smiles at her.

"What changes? How much time has gone by? How did you keep from getting killed? Get me my uniform doctor! I am leaving!" She shouted past angry.

He looks at his hair, "trials took some time, and I set it up so everyone who was closest to us could come clean. A few choose to kill themselves..." he bites his bottom lip. "I didn't come away unscathed... I was shot several times, but because I lived they decided I was worth keeping alive."

He caresses her face and looks into her eyes. "I've missed you so much," he kisses her. Ignoring the doctor and anyone else behind him.

She kissed him back. "They told me I was a danger to them and myself. That is why the Director put me here." She now stood up looking at Hamilton and the others. "If you don't give me my original clothes I will have to use _force_!"

"You are not authorized…" Hamilton stated again.

General Kara could feel her heat vision rising again.

Kara lands in her loft, going to the fridge while texting Lena about tonight. Taking a fresh, cold bottle of water out she takes a few chugs.

"Well now-" comes a male voice; she spins around to see Dr. Harry Wells standing in her living room in a yellow outfit. "I was wondering when you'd show up." He grins at her.

"Dr. Wells... what are you doing here?" Kara asks concerned, "is Barry okay?" She sets the bottle down and walks over to him quickly.

He laughs a wicked laugh, "ahhh! You know Barry! Wow he does get around... this is however personal," he says and before she can react he charges into her, sending her into a bookshelf. "Oliver lied to me... and now it's time to show him and his wife that you don't mess with me."

Oliver touches her shoulder, "there's one problem, have you seen Reverse Flash? Just before I left I was told he might have come to this Earth."

The doctor looked at the Director for guidance.

J'onn sighs, "She has every right to leave now that her husband has returned."

She looks at him in horror. "No! He hasn't shown that I know of. What did he come here for? And _how_?"

One of the medical assistants laid Kara's suit over the bed. "We don't wish to anger you further. Here is your suit." Hamilton informed her.

She took it and super sped into the bathroom then came out wearing it. "How shall we find him Oliver?"

J'onn watches her, "you may as well take home the clothes you got here," he adds.

Oliver bites his bottom lip, "from what I've heard he went to see the evil Kara and that he came back while I was out at the camps shutting them down. He left before I made the announcement. But because I'd just given up, I was busy with the rebel leader that I only just found out. He's been here for a while then, and I have a feeling he is not happy. It tells me he didn't believe my story, and is out for revenge." He runs his hand through his hair. Looking at J'onn whose been listening intently.

"How bad is this Reverse Flash?" J'onn enquires, his interest piqued as he needs to watch out for the people in his city.

Oliver looks at his wife and then back at J'onn, "he isn't from our Earth, he was like my wife, very fast, smart and strong. He brought knowledge from other Earths to assist us with our Nazi party and proved to be a great asset. He has his own dark past and he fully embraces it... which is why he is a danger here." He looks around the infirmary. "Where are your Kara and Alex at?"

Kara is thrown into her kitchen cupboards, landing on the floor with a thud and groan. Her phone clatters onto the floor near her. She grabs it and quickly texts 'loft' to Alex. She forgot to grab the ear piece to keep contact with the DEO and she's already feeling this fight is one she can't handle alone. He's too fast.

She moves quickly to stand up but not before he runs past her and knocks her onto her hands and knees. She is so tired of this game he is playing, Kara managed to trip him up once, he sadly had a cushion landing on her couch. This seemed to amuse him, and got him toying with her, he grabs the back of her cape and yanks her to her feet.

J'onn grips his forearms tightly, "what makes you think he'd go after our girls? Especially our Alex?" He looks between the two for an explanation. He had recently seen the most recent photos posted of his Kara holding a teenage fan. His update from Alex was that she took to the skies for patrol duty and Alex with light duty. He hears footsteps approaching the room from behind him. He visibly relaxes. "Alex, can you get a hold of Kara and find out where she is located?" J'onn just hopes if she's met this man that she can hold her own until they get there.

Alex saw the text and after seeing Oliver back she figured the Reverse Flash was with Kara.

Oliver looks to his wife, "could you give me a lift?" He isn't the biggest fan of being carried by his wife, the whole masculine thing, but he always prefers to ask or at least get a heads up before she scoops him up.

Oliver then snaps his attention to Alex, "How long ago did you get that text?"

Alex gives Oliver a look, she remembers how fast their friend The Flash is and if these two are scared for her sister then there's no point in giving unnecessary details. They need to get to her sister _now_.

Throwing a punch, Kara regrets not getting in any additional training yet, not that it would matter in this moment as he easily dodges. "Can't you stay still?" Kara asks, feeling tired from this whirlwind of an opponent.

Reverse Flash chuckles and runs by her to slam his right fist into her abdomen, left into her lower back, swipes his leg at the spot behind her right knee, elbows her in the upper back, and finally finishes with an uppercut in a matter of a few seconds to watch her fall onto the floor. "Why would I want to give you an advantage? I'm here to make you feel... what's that word?" he snaps his fingers as though puzzled, "ah-ha! That's right, pain! And I want you to feel this slowly, until you have to beg me to stop."

Kara listens to her stomach grumble and regrets not eating that second box of pot stickers, she is low on fuel and she's confident he knows. Moving slower, she stands up slowly and just as she gets her bearings a thought occurs to her. Taking a deep breath she is about to do freeze breath to her apartment floor when he appears in front of her, she has no time to react when he does a flurry of punches like when Agent Smith punched the crap out of Neo in the Matrix. He ends the hits with a hit to the jaw, the inside of her cheek getting cut by her own molar.

She can't tell what hurts worse in her body, but she suddenly realizes she is back on the floor and didn't notice it happening. _I can't keep this up... I need to get help... I shouldn't have contacted Alex... who knows what he'll do to her and there's no way I can protect her._ She thinks groggily, wishing she could take a step, when she tried her heat vision at the start he knocked the wind out of her and from there the beat down started.

Spitting out blood she works to lift her head, trying to see where he is now, _this had to happen at my place, didn't it..._ she thinks dryly.

J'onn turns to the agents in the room, "we're moving out to Kara Danvers apartment! Dr. Hamilton your joining us but staying outside, I can't risk you getting caught in the cross fire. We don't know what we're up against. Lets move out people!"

"You know it was easy to find you, the only Kara in the city!" Reverse Flash says as he walks around in front of her, mockingly before kicking her into rolling onto her back and picking her up by her neck. He turns her to face her apartment door and locks his forearm in front of her throat and starts to cut off the air.

Kara is pulling at his arm as much as she can, but the truth is her muscles are too spent, and there's something that is waning her strength from returning. Her eyes search for anything in the area to get her help, and they land on her cell phone, her heart takes a flip when she sees her text to Alex is read. _Oh no... what have I done?_

"It's a shame really, if Oliver had of been a better actor when delivering the news that his wife was dead. Maybe, just maybe I would have let it slide," he blows a raspberry. "But he didn't! He didn't even shed a tear, now I know he always has that mask up, that stone cold mask of looking angry so often and serious," he says in a mocking angry tone.

"When I realized that he was lying it got me to thinking... man this guy is going to shut down everything, and because he is my Fuehrer well the others are more likely to listen to him because he grew up there whereas I didn't. I was the stranger who tagged along for the ride, and the bitch Sorceress... damn! He tried to set me up to kill me but one look at her and ah hell no!" he laughs and then goes into a pocket in his suit to pull out a kryptonite blade.

He holds it out in front of her and waves it around, "I was saving this for the General... but I dono... I am feeling a little itchy suddenly for something more with you," he smirks.

By the time the General and J'onn crashed through the window depositing their human cargo to the floor of the loft, they saw a struggling Supergirl in the hands of the enemy.

Reverse Flash spins around with Kara upon the group entering the loft. The team can clearly see the loft is pretty wrecked, he quickly moves the blade to Kara's back so her blue eyes turn a bright blue white. "Now it's a party!" He announces with a laugh of enjoyment.

Kara makes eye contact with each of them, her strength diminishing rapidly. The blade is being pressed into her spine causing her body to go limp and rest in the crook of his elbow. She holds on to try and stay up to lessen the choking and looks at Alex. Her heart racing.

Alex stood immobile. She knew she couldn't shoot with her alien laser gun, for fear of shooting her sister.

"This is between _us_!" General Kara shouted at the reverse Flash. "Let my twin go!" She growled. She felt good back in her uniform again, even though it still had Nazi sigils.

Reverse Flash gives a hearty laugh, "you made these people get involved when you didn't return with Oliver," he runs his tongue over his bottom lip, flashing his teeth in a playful grin. "Now... why do you care about what happens to her? Your alive, she's no longer on any use," he shrugs but keeps the blade held in place.

He looks at J'onn, "could you please step out old man, the kids and I need to... talk... I think that's what they still call it," he raises his eye brows at him as though telling him to test him.

J'onn clenched his fists, his eyes on Kara and he looks at Alex. He turns to her, placing his hand on her shoulder whispering. "I'll stay close..." and flies out the window to update the team on the ground outside.

"Leave _her_ alone! I wasn't given a choice to go back home! He did all that while leaving me here! I won't ask you again. Release her _now_!" Her eyes started glowing and she shot him in the hand holding one of Kara's arms. Her heat vision hit her target and burned reverse Flash's hand releasing Kara's arm.

Reverse Flash growls angrily, he switches hands quickly, "you little bitch," he snarls, using his good hand to grab her by the back of her neck. He presses the blade between her ribs, making sure he adds pressure and she feels it cutting in very slowly.

Kara moved her hands up to grab his hand and pull it off, but her eyes widen and she screams at the burning pain that starts searing into her.

"Why did you leave her behind?" Rev Flash asks, looking at Oliver and he continues to push the blade in.

"Let's finish this someplace else, you're not going to like what I have to say. Or do you want to challenge me?" Oliver asks as he pulls his bow out and loads an arrow. "Release her!" He says red faced.

Kara keeps her eyes on Alex, needing to see her to keep any strength left in her legs to stay standing. Mind over matter, she swallows while she can't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks from the pain. It may not be as bad as having sedatives taken away but it still hurts to have a burning blade cutting deeper into her. "I'm sorry," she chokes out.

 _I'm sorry I didn't call you instead of texting. I'm sorry I didn't come to the DEO for refreshments instead of my loft... I'm sorry you have to watch this and I'm sorry in advance if he hurts you because of me_ goes through her mind.

Rev Flash looks at the two girls, "you know what? I think I will take you up on that offer, Sir... but first," he angles the blade up and pushes it up feeling his hostage jerk and freeze at the action. The veins in her neck and face all going a bright bluey-white. Before he pulls it out. "I need to make sure she won't come after me."

Kara felt the blade rip through her ribs, arching her back in reaction to try and pull away but going with the motion of the blade. She gives an agonized scream. The pain spreading with great intensity, veins are on fire, cutting through muscle, her nerve endings burned; it happened so quickly that to her surprise numbness followed. Her scream ending abruptly. Her body going limp once the blade is removed, he releases his grip on her.

"Rao! Kara!" Overgirl screamed catching her before she falls. She pulls Kara away for Oliver to talk. Alex crawls to her sister and hears the hurried call for a med evac team to pick up Kara.

Kara blinks and sees that her twin is holding her. She feels something building up in her and rising in her throat, "I couldn't," she coughs, tasting the copper in her mouth, trying to focus on her breathing as it becomes harder. Her mind moving in slow motion it feels like, looking around, straining her eyes as she sees the concern in her twins' eyes and finds Alex next to her.

Rev Flash rolls his eyes, "when did you become so weak General?" He asks and as Oliver walks up to him he wastes no time in grabbing the Fuehrer and taking off with him out the broken window. Not wanting to listen to the pleas of the ladies in the room and takes off for the desert before finally throwing Oliver into the dirt.

Dr. Hamilton came with the evac team and started emergency procedures. The kryptonite blade left behind a serious wound, the blood already leaving a stain on the back of her uniform and she immediately starts staunching the blood. "J'onn!" She called, "She needs you to fly her to the DEO now!" She taped dressings on the wound to stabilize to fly.

"Be strong Supergirl." The general told her. She stood up intending to follow Oliver's heartbeat. She too flew out Kara's broken loft window.

J'onn flies into the room and feels heartbroken at the sight. Wishing he'd stayed, he looks at Alex, "I'll see you at the base," while scooping Supergirl into his arms and flying to the base in a hurry. He links with the DEO. "Agent Schott get Lillian Luthor out of her room and get the OR prepped, Supergirl is in critical condition."

Alex hobbled off with the med evac team heading back to the DEO.

Kara feels more blood coming to the surface and starts coughing up more blood. Trying to say something, but her wind pipe is becoming too full with blood from her internal bleeding. She reaches her hands up to the collar of her suit, tugging at it to try and get the release that won't come with the action.

Oliver shakes his head and points at Rev Flash, "you crossed the line!" He shouts to watch the other man march up to him. He yanks out his weapon and aims it at the older man.

"You're going to shoot me? You can't be serious!" Rev Flash holds his hands up exasperated and marches up for Oliver to let an arrow fly. He catches it, grinning. "Seriously-" it blows up next to him causing the man to be stunned and rubbing at his ear.

"I am no longer your Fuehrer," Oliver states and watches Rev Flash look at him skeptically.

"You can't be serious," he comments dryly, not buying it. "I haven't been gone for that long. You were just starting to deactivate the camps, but those other commanders, there's no way they would have allowed you to relinquish what you worked so hard to achieve!"

Overgirl floated a distance from the two; she was able to home in on Oliver and continued to watch from a distance. She could fly in less than a second to be at his side. She chose to listen first.

Oliver walks up to him and shoves him in the chest. "Do I not look like I've changed? I was on trial for more than a month to answer for what I'd done as the Fuehrer!"

"Come on boss! You can't be... wait your... you are serious... wait did she put you up to this?" Rev Flash asks and storms up to Oliver and jabs his index finger into his chest. "She is using you! She made you go soft!" To his surprise Oliver grabs his finger and looks him in the eye.

"I love her... and you will _not_ speak of my wife like that again! And to see you hurt her twin... I was shot with a firing squad of six rebels! Six bullets!" He points to his body and then looks at him, "you will be judged when we return."

Rev Flash blows a raspberry, "I'm not going back there, I've started an alliance elsewhere... but there's something you don't know," he walks up to Oliver so he's an inch away from his face. "Your Kara killed her own sister."

The general gasped. _How did he find that out?_ She thought to herself still listening.

Oliver refrains from punching him, "neither of us have a spotless past. The sister's grew up completely different from my wife and her sister. Our Earth has had too much bloodshed... after seeing this Earth... I couldn't believe it," he looks around. "It's beautiful, and that's what I want for our Earth." Oliver looks him in the eye before taking his hand. "Now... you and I-"

Rev Flash backhands Oliver before slamming him in the chest with his super speed. This sends Oliver several feet back and clutching his chest as he gasps at the hit. "Wrong move..." he runs at Oliver.

Kara immediately flew in and blasted him with her heat vision. Though he sped off to keep from dying, she managed to catch him on fire.

"Oliver!" She looked at her fallen husband. "Are you alright?" She landed next to him.

Rev Flash glares up at the former General, feeling he should have gone after her but he uses his device and vanishes from that Earth.

Oliver tries to sit up but lands on his back again. "I'll be okay... just some bruised ribs... are you okay?" He looks up at her with concern in his eyes, reaching his hand up to her.

"I am fine. Shot six times Oliver?! When were you going to tell me this? Where in Rao did he go?" She looked around, "I didn't burn him that bad!"

Oliver smiles at her, "well to be honest, your twin became the priority. I felt I could fill you in later," he looks around, "probably to that new alliance," He mumbles and looks back at her, controlling his breathing as he moves to stand up. His hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?" He looks at her, knowing she heard about the bullets tells him she also heard about Rev Flash revealing about her sister being dead.

The general looked down. "If I had been different back then as I am now, I would never have killed her." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, still hot from the heat vision. "It has been hard seeing her alive and different in this world."

Oliver kisses her forehead, "we both have regrets, and I know seeing the bond between the two on this Earth didn't help."

She helps her husband up. "So because you survived a firing squad they decided to save you?"

He shakes his head, "if I survived the firing squad. Because I took it upon myself to make the changes, to give up those that were instrumental and gave up everything. I mean everything," he looks at her, "I told them everything. They were lenient with me because of my cooperation."

"We need to get back to the DEO. I need to be there for my sister." Kara told him holding onto him. "Ready to fly?"

He smiles at her, "that has a nice ring to it, eh?" He asks and holds onto her. "By the way, what did the Director mean by clothes you bought?"

"Later Oliver now we fly!" She grabbed him up and flew back quickly.

* * *

What's going to happen with Kara? Is Reverse Flash gone for good? What're Overgirl and Oliver going back to find? Tell us what you think and your predictions!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	15. Payback

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Lillian Luthor performed the delicate surgery on Kara. There were pieces of kryptonite left in her lungs. Of course where he stabbed her, was life threatening for the Kryptonian. She has already drained the hemothorax and stopped the bleeding.

J'onn waits to the side, watching with Alex, anxiously waiting to find out how their girl is going to be.

Kara and Oliver joined them in the observation room. They watched as Dr. Hamilton helped Dr. Luthor assist in the surgery.

"Our enemy could have killed her!" Kara hissed at Oliver angrily.

Oliver watches, recalling when his wife was under the knife and cut wide open. He clenches his fists and says in a deep dark tone, "that's what he wanted to do. But he chose to attempt to kill her slowly or we wouldn't be here."

He looks at Alex, "fill us in, please."

"Lillian is a capable surgeon. I trust her to save Kara. The blade was in her back. I think it ruptured a lung. She was bleeding internally while flying back with J'onn. She is in trouble Oliver." Alex admitted sadly.

Oliver looks at her, feeling alarmed but keeping his face angry at the situation. "Did Lillian get it all out?" He takes his wife's hand, giving her hand a squeeze, trying to give her strength in the stressful situation they're in.

"I am so sorry Alex. We will find him and get even." Kara stated confident.

"She will I am sure." Alex answers.

Just then Lena burst through the doors. "I came as soon as I heard! Winn called. How in hell did someone get a hold of Supergirl? "

Winn walks in after Lena with his tablet, "after studying the footage and using... okay skipping ahead of the tech babble, he's been at her loft since her last session. So... yesterday."

J'onn watches Lillian's hand work, and then fixes his eyes on the unconscious kryptonian fighting for her life.

Oliver places his other hand onto Alex's shoulder to try and give her some comfort, "your sister is strong... what do you mean she's in trouble?"

"She is in critical condition. Her system shut down with this last attack. I am not sure she can take anymore abuse to her body." She explained sadly.

Oliver gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze upon hearing about her Kara's condition. Considering it was not long ago that she was fully healed, and now to have been stabbed with a kryptonite blade in a critical location. He felt it when her body froze, he knew where Rev Flash got her, he's done the same to others, but now he understands the hurt of watching someone you care about receive the blow.

"If Lillian needs _anything_ please let her know I am here Alex." Kara told her earnestly.

Alex nodded, grabbing one crutch and hopped into the room. She donned scrubs and a mask to step into the OR. "The General is here if you need blood or plasma..." She looked at her sister. Lying face down draped, her back open her sweet face covered with an intubation tube feeding her oxygen. "Please Kara be okay..." Tears welled up in her eyes seeing her sister like that.

Lillian is stapling the injured lung to close the air leak and is prepping to set her ribs back into place.

Dr. Hamilton nodded. "Get her on a table. We need her blood." Alex nodded heading out.

Soon the General was lying propped up with pillows on a bed with an IV extracting her blood. She looked at Oliver who was sitting next to her bedside. "Now I can repay the favour." She told him, happy to be able to donate her blood for her twin.

Oliver holds her other hand gently, not wanting to stem the flow of blood from her arm. He strokes her hand with his thumb while he listens, his bangs curtaining his face.

Alex supervised and performed the extraction. "Thank you for helping." She held the other Kara's hand warmly.

"Of course. I am glad to save her. She is me, and we care for each other. I think that is _why_ I changed." She admitted.

J'onn grabs Winn and leaves the room to discuss his progress with making anything to travel to another Earth. He wants to be sure that this man can't attack either of his girls again.

"After this is over- and I know she is better, we are going to kill that yellow vfggree!" She cursed in Kryptonian very angry.

Oliver looks up at Alex, "I gave up the war... I shut down all of the camps and set them all free before making the formal announcement. I was in trial for weeks answering for the history of the Fuehrer." He figures that since she questioned him that she'd want the update.

Winn comes back into the observation room and looks at Lena. "I'm sure she'll pull through, she always does... she's Kara Danvers," he offers a smile.

"I hope so. The world needs Supergirl." Lena remarked quietly.

"Not to pry but... what's on your mind? I mean other then the weird fact that your Mom is working in the DEO, again," Winn adds trying to distract from the real issue he knows which is Kara. He watches through the glass, seeing Alex doing her thing and then seeing Kara on her stomach. He feels himself getting a little uncomfortable at the sight of her back being open for the procedure. He knows it needs to be done, just seeing his close friend like that has him turning away to focus on Lena again.

"I am worried that my friend may not make it!" She snapped at Winn.

He nods and looks down, "yeah, okay, sorry," he says awkwardly and turns away. Deciding to give her some space.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice, just a lot of emotions and issues I am dealing with. I am glad my mother is trying to save her."

Alex transferred the blood plasma donation over to the OR. She immediately set up the transfusion process for Kara. She saw both surgeons working diligently on the injured Kryptonian.

He stops and turns to look at her, "who better than the person who earlier opened her up to save another Kryptonian? She knows Kara's anatomy better than anyone." Hoping adding this will help, he glances at the stats on the monitor's.

"Yes my mother has done a complete turnaround. I am glad for that."

Oliver watches and looks down at his wife, "if we had of left right away, she'd be dead because no one would have known to go to her loft. Alex would have been devastated and probably come to our Earth to chew me out... if she found out it was him and connected him to us." He strokes her cheek with his knuckles. "How're you holding up?" He watches he eyes, working to read her.

"I am fine dear. I am happy and sad that you went through so much to fix our world." She paused. "Do you think he went back to our world again? We need to put an end to him, sooner than later."

Oliver thinks about it as he sits up, "possible to see if the changes did in fact happen. But he would have to take off again, they're looking for him and he won't want to be 'wanted' in that way," he bites his bottom lip in deep thought before returning his attention to his Kara. "I'm sorry I left you behind... I didn't want to see them put a firing squad of kryptonite bullets into you... there's no way you would have made it," he opens up his jacket that no longer has the symbol. Then lifts his shirt to show the gauze that is on his abs and chest in different places. He pulls away one of the gauze squares to show the bruising of the stitch work is nearly healed.

"How did you survive six bullets Oliver?" She asked lying back in the bed.

He shrugs, "luck... and that few missed vital organs, went right through me," he says, remembering a bit of what they'd mentioned in the surgery room. Oliver looks at her and smirks, "sorry but you're in no condition to be jumping these bones," he whispers next to her ear. Deep down he is concerned that at any moment he'll hear one of the machines start beeping rapidly. Trying to mask his fear and distract his wife.

"I don't think it is _my_ condition that is keeping us separated, it's you. I am fine."

Lillian Luthor closed up Kara's lungs. She managed to repair the tear that was made in the stabbing. Now for her burned skin from the Kryptonite blade. "Tell Alex we need 4 or 5 skin grafts from the other Kryptonian." She told Hamilton quickly.

Hamilton rushed into the General's room where Alex was prepping her in case more blood was needed.

"Skin grafts five to be on the safe side. Take them from her back. That is where Kara needs them." She headed back into OR.

"I heard." The general said. "Oliver I am going to need to do this. Please wait for me out there." She pointed in the observation room with the others.

Alex handed the general a gown.

She smirked holding it up. "Never thought I would deliberately put this on." She frowned heading into the bathroom.

He nods reluctantly, standing up he walks out and joins Lena and Winn. "They're getting five skin grafts from my wife's back..." He decided to let them know. Hands in his pockets he closes his eyes.

She sighed starting to remove her skin tight super suit. She looked at it. Perhaps she should wear the House of El insignia as well. Once she was in the gown, she placed her suit on another treatment table. "Okay. Let's do this for Kara." She lay face down on the table, a local anesthetic shot into her back with a kryptonite needle. She reacted in pain.

"You know that hurts right?" She asked looking up at Alex.

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry. Kryptonite is the only thing that will cut your steel skin. We don't have time to bake it in red sun emitters."

"Yeah I figured that. So you are going to peel the grafts with a kryptonite blade?"

Alex nodded "That's why I injected the local in you."

Kara nodded."Rao this is going to hurt!" She gritted her teeth waiting for Alex to start.

Oliver glances at Winn and does a double take, he sighs, "your twin is the Rebels General."

Winn looks at him confused, then smiles, "oh yeah? General huh? Did I wait... that meant you dealt with me a lot after your surrender."

Oliver nods, "yes... it was you that suggested I should be shot with a firing squad," he mentions which has Winn's face fall. He gives him a serious look, "considering what I did to his people, I would have said the same thing. Your twin is a brute but I respect him."

Winn smiles to himself, looking at Lena he gets a little happy on the inside but frowns when he realizes what his twin must have had to go through.

Oliver returns his attention to the surgery room and clenches his fists together tightly for his wife. "I'm here," he whispers.

They can't hear, but they can see her face when she shouts out from the pain.

"This is payback for what ... your...sister...did for...me!" The pained Kryptonian stuttered out in pain to Alex.

Alex nodded, continuing to cut through the general's back. "I'm sorry about the pain. Red sun emitters would take too long." Alex reminded her, time is of the essence.

"I know... I can ... handle it." She blew out a sigh. "This is nothing compared to the pain she endured for me." She commented wryly.

Oliver continues to watch and then moves over to look at the other Kara. "I had Alex tell me all of this stuff back when we were hiding up in the ceiling... now I'm blind and just hoping that what's going on is... is..." He purses his lips and glances at Lena. "Is right, you know? I know tactics."

As soon as the excruciating pain subsided, Kara was able to breathe again. An aide dressed the wounds while Alex quickly took the tissue grafts to surgery.

After the incisions were properly dressed on her back. The aid pulled a light sheet over her, and placed her in a sun bed. She then started an IV with a kryptonite laced needle to keep fluids in her. "Rest. You will heal relatively quickly with the sun bed." She told her. She saw Oliver before she left the treatment room. "You can see your wife now."

Kara was still in allot of pain, but she could tell she had been given a strong pain reliever in her IV.

Oliver walks over and stands by her location, "need a nap?" He asks. Ready to give her some peace.

She rested on her stomach, waiting to doze off. "No I am in too much pain right now." She reached out with her non IV hand and took his hand. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked carefully.

He takes her hand gently, "I'll go and talk to Alex okay? You get some rest... again," he teases her as he is aware of how much she's been put under.

"How long were you gone on our world? You were only gone here a few days." She explained.

He rubs his face with his free hand, "a few months I think... why?"

"You did allot for only a few days here." She smiled again, then shuddered from the pain. "Rao Oliver I don't know how my twin handled all the pain! I had allot too with the transplant surgery, but that at least I was unconscious for most of it!" She tried to move, only to have the pain take her breath away. "Why aren't the sun lamps healing me faster?" She complained blowing out the pain in sharp breaths.

"Despite the cheerleader outfit... she is pretty bad ass... but I get the feeling she's had a lot of hardships even on this Earth. We don't know her history, but she only cried out for her sister when she couldn't handle the pain any longer," Oliver looks at her back and at her IV. "Might have been the IV to get the fluids into you while healing, using kryptonite."

"Yeah I can feel the kryptonite burning. It hurts like hell going through my veins. Guess I have no choice if they want to pierce the skin. We didn't have that. She didn't have to use kryptonite on us because we were basically human and our skin was easily cut or pierced in that lab. Maybe we should wear the damn collars when doing medical procedures." She sighed once again, and then gasped at another tremor of pain.

He kneels down next to her to look at her face, "hey, you're doing beautifully... me I'm all shaggy... at least I shaved," he tries to distract her. "Honey, I'm sorry I never jumped down there... only rolled out for a flash bang. My intention was to stay hidden and help if you needed me the way your twin needed her sister."

"I understand... Oliver." He could tell the sedative was finally working on his wife. She closed her eyes, her head sliding off to the side of the bed.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking back to the observation room. Oliver motions to Alex, not wanting to step on anyone's toes in the room.

Alex not wanting to leave her sister walks over to the entrance of the OR. "Yes?"

He watches her body language to try and gauge how everything is progressing and if she is angry with him. "How's she doing?" He whispers, not wanting to distract the doctor's.

"The blood transfusion and grafts donated by your wife will help her. She is not healing as fast as usual, which worries me. It will take a little longer for her to recover, but she will pull through. Who was that man that hurt her? Why did he single out Kara? And how does everyone know about kryptonite?" She asked angrily.

Oliver listens closely and looks at her sadly, "what about the sun bed? Or is there something else at play we don't know about? I mean," he looks at her sister, "are we sure that all the kryptonite is out of her system? Is there a way to scan the body?" He sighs and sees that Dr. Hamilton glanced up at them, he gestures for Alex to follow him out of the room.

Sitting in the observation room, "when the army found out what my Kara was they were naturally terrified of having someone that strong in power. They'd run into her cousin before. I don't know what became of him but Reverse Flash was afraid she'd try for a power run and wanted to have a weapon handy to take her out or keep her in line."

"Why did he use our Kara?"

He looks at her seriously, "he is as dark as my predecessor and from my chat with him when he took off with me... he was leaning in the direction of putting a wedge between my wife and I. He would have no doubt gone after her next..." he bites his bottom lip, "he probably didn't know how to find her. Or was taking out the chance of her being able to go back to her living donor." He watches her facial reactions.

Alex glared at him. "So he staked out Kara. How did he know where she lived? Did you get all that info ahead of time and he was privy to it?" She asked angry on the invasion of privacy on her sister. "You told him where she lived?" She seethed getting even more angry.

He holds up his hands, looking at her surprised by her turn on him. "No Alex, I didn't even know where she lived! I was stuck here at the DEO! He didn't say how he got it but he's smart, how could someone have figured out where your Kara Danvers lives?"

"Did he know her signature? Maybe he tracked it down. Either way he obviously wants to hurt both of them and succeeded with my Kara." She blew out a sigh in frustration. "Yes Dr. Luthor got every trace of kryptonite out of her lungs." She looked back in the OR. "I have to go back. How are you going to find this rev flash guy?"

He bends over and rubs his eyes, tiredly, "he mentioned having an alliance with someone and that someone will be the death of me." Oliver stands up, "I have a feeling you're not going to miss me when I'm gone," he turns to give her a small wave. "I hope your sister recovers," he walks back to be with his sleeping wife to start planning.

She walked back into the OR to see how the grafts were going. She felt it was ironic as hell that Lillian Luthor was saving Kara's life.

* * *

Sorry it took some time to post this, I had a busy weekend with the family, but expect the final chapter of this story to be published tomorrow!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	16. Exit Stage X

Final Chapter! Collaborted with: LVEZ Thank you Teelana and guest for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara woke up next to Oliver. "Rao I fell asleep." She said getting up. "How long was I out?" She looked around for her clothes and found her leather suit. She quickly shed the gown and put on the suit. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked frustrated with her husband. "We need to stop him from ever harming anyone here again!"

He jumps at her voice, fully focused on his plans that he didn't notice her stirring. "Uhhh..." Oliver looks at the clock on the wall. "A few hours."

He blinks at her and rubs at his eyes to help clear his mind, "you needed time to recover. Not going on a hunt with an injured wife," he answers and folds up the pages he's written on and puts them into his pocket.

"What were you writing this time? You and your notes. You broke my heart leaving me the last time!" She scolded grabbing some bags out of a nearby cupboard in the infirmary. "These are the clothes Director Henshaw was kind enough to buy me when I thought you _stranded me_!" She held up the bags.

"Before we leave I need to say good bye to him."

Oliver sighs and sits up, "my plans for the assault on the Earth where Reverse Flash is most likely. Jotting down what I can recall from our first time and wanting to use what I can to my advantage," he stands up and looks at her with serious but sad eyes. "I was protecting you."

"So you say!" She snapped. "Did you ever think I didn't need protection? That I could have helped you with your revolution?" She turned to leave the room upset.

Oliver feels his blood boil at her continued anger towards him and goes to the training room to blow off steam.

She headed into the observation room where all the others, including J'onn were waiting.

"Director, I want to thank you for your kindness." She told him holding the bags.

J'onn turns to look at her, "I'm sorry to see you go. It's too bad we couldn't have helped you better," he walks over and places a hand onto her shoulder and offers a smile. "Despite what you may think, you will be missed."

"I appreciate that. We need to keep that yellow menace from ever coming back here again. I am sorry our enemy hurt your Kara." She told him sadly. "But the sooner we get back and find him the sooner he will never hurt Kara Danvers again. I am truly sorry for my evil part in all of this. I am very sorry to have been so much trouble here. Thank you." She hesitantly stepped into hug him.

J'onn smiles at her and wraps his arms around her, "I do not hold you responsible for the actions of your enemy." He looks at her at arm's length, "and don't be too hasty, without a good plan and resources your plot for revenge could get you and your husband killed. Think smart and you may get a step ahead of him, he was smart enough to figure out where our Kara was," J'onn looks into her eyes and sees his own Kara. The one who apologizes so much, and the one who wishes to prove herself. "You felt deserted and from that you became angry over being alone and confined... I understand." He pulls her in for another hug.

"Thank you Director. Really I don't deserve your kindness, but thank you. Perhaps I can come back to cheer up my twin from time to time!" She smirked; she knew they had become closer as twins go. "And please give her this note." She handed a folded note to J'onn. He saw it was written in Kryptonese. "I feel terrible leaving her, but the sooner we go back, the sooner we can stop him. I know at least she will be okay. We of the House of El are strong."

Alex came out the OR. "The doctors assure a full recovery. I am not sure she would have made it without your help. Thank you, General Kara Zor-El." Alex shook Kara's hand.

J'onn nods, putting the note into his pocket and he looks behind her. Curious as to the whereabouts of her husband and hopes he hasn't taken off without her again. But he keeps his face stoic.

"Of course. She saved me. It was the least I could do." She looked over at Lena. "I never thanked your mother for saving my life. Tell her I hope she becomes famous with the work she did on me." She shook Lena's hand. "I still don't agree with her methods, but she _is_ a brilliant doctor."

"Now to find that wayward husband of mine!" She laughed then headed out of the observation room intent on finding him.

She rounded a corner and entered the training room. "I followed your heartbeat. Are you ready to leave?"

Oliver is shirtless in his regular pants while giving short jabs to a punching bag before giving a hook and then kneeing it. He chooses to ignore her and hits it with an elbow, already working up a sweat.

"Did you want to leave or not?" She asked him crossly. "You should not be mad at me- if I had done that to you - _you_ would have been furious and you know it!" She stepped over to her sweaty husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on let's go home."

He stops the punching bag from moving and shakes his head. "I should be dead right now Kara," he comments and gives the punching bag a roundhouse kick.

"But you aren't. You are here with me and together we are going to stop Dr. Wells."

Oliver takes deep breaths and shakes his head to try and clear it. "You don't get it..." he gives the punching bag a few more jabs. "I left to protect you... I know you hate that I left you but because there was a high chance that you would be killed I couldn't bring you back with me and risk it." He gives the bag two more knees, "I did everything in my power to fix our Earth, to make things right. Then I find out a dangerous man has come to this Earth. I came as soon as I could to see to you... again," he gives the bag a few hooks before stepping back to give a horizontal kick.

Running his hands through his hair, his frustration rising and his voice growing louder. "I worked side by side with your twin's sister to save both of you on the island. It took a long time to get Alex's trust," he points at the door. "I had no idea before that how difficult it would be to gain someone's trust and then to have _everyone_ hate me when they found out who I was!" He paces around the room, gripping his head in anger. "I go back to put my life on the line and when I get back I'm still not trusted and your still pissed at me and no matter what I do to make things right... I'm still treated like the ass hole Fuehrer I was when this whole mess started!" He finally sits down on the bench and rubs the back of his neck. "I should be dead right now," his voice shudders.

"But you are not. You are here with me. I love you Oliver, and I do have every reason to not agree with your methods but you saved our world. Now let's go and keep the peace shall we?" She lifted him up, kissed him deeply on the lips, "You survived. We both did. Let's make the best of our lives and get the asshole that tried to end my twin shall we?" She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

His rolls his shoulders, straightening his back and feels the sweat run down his back. Reaching up he caresses her face, getting lost in her blue eyes. "I'll go and say thanks," he says in his gruff deep voice before grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. "Can't add rudeness to my list of characteristics on this Earth."

Stepping into the observation room, his hair clumped up from the sweat. He sets his eyes on J'onn and holds his hand out to him. "Director... thank you for taking care of my wife while I was gone."

J'onn looks at his hand and takes it firmly, "thank you for keeping your word. I know you have a lot to make up for, but your doing a good start. Thank you for sticking around to help our Kara."

Oliver looks at Lena, "please tell your mother thank you for saving my wife's life. I honestly didn't believe she would keep her word, because of my own spotted past." He looks in the recovery room through the glass and sees the sister's together. Stepping away from the glass he walks to the door, "please, take care."

Kara takes him by the arm outside of the observation room. "No one hates you here Oliver. We are free to come back." She told him smiling. "Now let's get you back and in the shower," She purred suggestively in his ear.

He raises his eye brows at her, "oh, Alex hates me," he counters before looking around innocently. "You want me?"

"She does not hate you Oliver! And of course I want you. Just please consult with me next time about my protection. "She kisses him hard on the lips, sucking on his bottom lip, carefully

He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to argue when she kisses him. After months of being away from her he's surprised by her being forward and wraps his arm around her lower back pulling her closer. He smiles into the kiss and at her old playfulness coming back.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the overall story! We are presently working on a sequel, involving the Sorceress and it is much darker.

Thank you for all of your support!

-SLITH/LVEZZ


End file.
